


Strawberries & Smoke

by Belle_Lestrange101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boyfriends, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dysfunctional Family, Eren walks out, F/M, Family Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, Goths, Horny Teenagers, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Smokes, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi feels anxious, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern Era, Music, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Public Blow Jobs, Sentimental, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Lestrange101/pseuds/Belle_Lestrange101
Summary: Rated M for later chapters.College AU.Eren starts his first year of college and gets through the first three months without any trouble settling into his new routine. Until one day in December, he takes a detour and runs into Levi. Levi is a goth music student with a smoking habit and is sparking emotions in Eren he didn't know he had.  However, it soon becomes clear that despite all his actions saying otherwise, Levi doesn't want a relationship. The trouble is, Eren does. Neither wants to compromise on what they aim to get from one another, and neither wants to walk away from their arrangement of sneaking around.However, Eren simply wants more.





	1. DC vs. Marvel

September time meant it was time to go back to school.

It was the most disheartening thought Eren could think of as he adjusted his rucksack on his back and trailed after his friend Armin. The thought of starting college was daunting at the best of times, however now that it was starting it freaked him out. The building was tall, with hundreds of windows staring down at the main walkway that led in through the main road. The first day was introductory so they could meet their new tutor's and tutor-groups.

At the fork in the driveway, Armin raised his hand in a wave. "I'm in the North Building, Eren. I'll see you at lunch in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Sure thing Armin! I'll meet you there."

He waved as the short, blonde boy went in through the doors of the nearest building. Eren frowned a little and started walking up the driveway that rose in a steep hill towards the South Building. A trickle of other students bustled up and down around him. Pushing through a glass door, Eren was in a corridor. Checking his student guide, he slowly walked along the corridor until he got to room 301.

Pushing the door open he was greeted with grey laminate topped tables. There were already students seated at the table, their heads raising to stare up at him as he closed the door.

A teacher came into view with a wide, smiling face. "Hi, I'm Miss. Channa I'm your tutor."

"Hi I'm Eren," he smiled.

Gesturing at the table, the teacher tossed her brunette curls over her shoulder. "Take a seat and as soon as everyone is here we'll start with handing out time-tables and various rules and regulations we have in place in the school."

Eren did as he was told and settled into a chair beside a petite blonde girl. Across from him was a guy with a particularly long face and strange cropped hair. He looked like a horse. Eren bit back a grimace; that was going to be interesting.

As soon as everyone else had come in and settled themselves around the classroom, Miss. Channa took her position in front of the SmartBoard and addressed her tutor-group. Time-tables were handed out, a map of the school and then they all had to go around the room and introduce themselves. It all felt rather juvenile, but then there was a reason that sort of thing worked. Eren learned that the blonde girl beside him was called Krista, and that the horse-faced git across from him was called Jean. He'd had to stop himself from laughing.

That had been three months ago.

Now he had settled into the routine of school and, with the added bonus of having his sister in the year above him, Eren soon found himself in a small group of friends that had a wide variety of personalities involved. Not that he minded. He didn't feel like he was anything particularly special. He was tall, but then so was Jean and Marco. He was a little athletic, but then so was Ymir and Reiner. He even had at least one of his tutor-group in any of his lessons.

He felt as though he didn't stand out, but that was okay. He wasn't terribly bothered about standing out to anyone. As long as he made good grades and did well in his exams, he could get into a good University.

That was the focus.

Adjusting his woollen jumper, Eren ducked into the side-door of the North Building to make his way towards his chemistry class. He wasn't looking where he was going, not really, so it was no surprise that he collided with a short blur of black. With a grunt, Eren staggered sideways with a muttered curse.

"Jesus Christ, can't you see me from that lofty height of yours?" sneered a deep voice. It sounded more agitated than pissed, but it made Eren flush with embarrassment either way.

"I'm sorry I didn't –" he stopped as he took in the sight of the guy in front of him. His stomach dropped into his shoes. "I didn't see you there."

The short guy glared up at him, his grey eyes piercing right through him. "You taking the piss?" he sneered.

Eren tensed against the wall. On the one hand he didn't want a confrontation, not with the Goth kids of all people, but at the same time the guy wasn't coming at him. He just looked really annoyed. Swallowing thickly Eren straightened up to his full height. Wow, this guy really was short. He just about came up to Eren's nose. Eren shook his head mutely. He was dimly aware of the other goth kids eyeing him up; they stood about six feet away, their bodies adorned in black, chains and heavy make-up. They didn't make a move to fight, either.

The short guy gave Eren a once over with a slight frown, before tutting and turning back to his friends. "Tch, ignorant brat."

Eren decided not to bother arguing. He skirted around the group, his muscles tense, and once he was out of arms reach, he hurried along the corridor towards the door he needed.

He was seven minutes early, not that he minded. It gave him a better choice of seat for the lesson. More students filtered in and sat down, digging their books out of their bags. His teacher, Mr. Smith, stood by the Smartboard with his head facing the door, arms folded across his chest. Eren was just going over his notes from the last lesson when the closed door swung open, knocking heavily into the wall behind.

The short, goth guy stood in the doorway.

Eren tensed up. What was he doing here?

Before the teacher could even ask about the interruption, the guy dug out a sheaf of paper from inside his messenger bag, walked over, and slapped it on the desk. He didn't even break stride as he turned on his heel and left the classroom, banging the door shut behind him.

Whatever their history, that guy really tired Mr. Smith on a mental level.

Drawing everyone's attention back to himself, the broad blonde man addressed the class. "Today we will be looking into the many ways we are able to extra metals from various compounds."

As the man continued to talk, turning to write notes up on the board, Eren chewed on his lip and tried to focus on the work. However, his eyes veered off to the side to look at the doorway, his insides knotting at the thought of another interruption from the goth guy.

Nothing happened.

Eventually, the double lesson came to a close and the bell rang out for lunch. Perfect timing too, as Eren's gut grumbled right afterwards. Shifting his books into his bags he sighed and wriggled out from the raised, backless stools. Swinging the bag over his head he exited the classroom. He decided to make his way around the back of the South Building to get to the cafeteria quicker. He was starving!

Rounding the furthest corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The short goth, guy was there and this time he was alone.

He was leaning back against the brick wall with one foot cocked up underneath him, a cigarette dangling from his fingers as he blew out the smoke into the air.

Eren swallowed thickly, debating on whether he should go back the way he came and take the long way to the cafeteria. He had just turned to retrace his steps when the goth guy turned his head slightly, his grey eyes landing on Eren. They stilled, each one watching the other for their next move.

The guy raised the cigarette to his lips, took a long drag and then blew smoke out in Eren's general direction.

Eren steeled himself and decided just to walk on by. He was too hungry to give a shit about what the guy had to say, if anything at all, and who cared if he smelled a little of smoke? Other than Mikasa, of course. Just as he came level with the guy, he felt something snatch his arm and drag him backwards. He stumbled, muttering a curse as he tried to find his balance again.

He straightened and glared at the guy. "Do you mind?" he snapped.

The guy blinked his black-rimmed eyes and let his hand drop from where he'd grabbed Eren's arm. The sudden lack of contact made Eren feel a shade colder on that one spot of his body. A tremor ran down his spine, but he told himself it was just the cold weather.

"Where're you rushing off to?" the guy asked, his deep baritone rumbling through the cold air.

"To get food," Eren stated. "What else would I be doing?"

Taking a drag from the cigarette, the guy shrugged a shoulder. "You could be up to some devious behaviour."

"Why would you think that?"

Gesturing to their surroundings the guy gave him a bland look. "This is the back of a school building. This is where all the shady shit goes on. Everyone knows that."

"So what are you doing that's so shady?" Eren challenged.

The guy smirked up at him. He blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "I'm smoking. Duh."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Really? That's your big middle finger to teachers everywhere?"

The guy shrugged. "This is what I do to warm up for all those bodies I have to bury."

Eren blanched.

It took a moment before a smile pulled at the guy's mouth. "Chill, brat, I'm not a murderer. _Yet_. But if I was, it'd only be for the teachers."

Eren couldn't deny he felt relieved. Then he bristled, "I'm not a brat. I'm taller than you!"

"But you're younger, right?"

"So?"

"Then you're a brat. Simple."

"God you're such a dick," Eren rolled his eyes. "I'm going. See you around."

He had no intention of making good on that promise. He hadn't noticed the guy for a good quarter of the year and he wanted to keep it along those lines. He'd barely gotten ten feet away when the guy spoke again, making him stop in his tracks.

"Which do you rate better; ' _the Avengers'_ or ' _Man of Steel_ '?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren frowned. "What?"

"You're wearing a Superman shirt so I feel like it's a valid question."

Eren glanced down at himself. His jumper had been unzipped about halfway, only a thin sliver of the superman logo shone through the gap in the wool. Eren may have been impressed if he wasn't being wound-up by an arrogant git.

Shrugging he said, "They both have their merits. I prefer more classic superheroes instead of all this ' _mutation'_ nonsense."

The goth snorted before taking another puff of his cigarette. "Okay, sure, but Marvel has some pretty awesome mutations; look at the Hulk. How is he not fucking awesome?"

"I didn't say he wasn't," Eren stressed. "I'm just saying that Batman puts thought and effort into his missions and targets people who deserve it. All the Hulk does is smash shit, good or bad, it doesn't matter."

Drinking in the sight before him, a momentary hint of surprise flashing over his face, the goth guy tossed his cigarette to the floor and ground it out under his thick-soled boot. "Okay, but Black Widow puts all that effort in. How is she different from Batman?"

"She's insanely different!" Eren gushed out. "Batman went through more trauma than she did. She was trained to be robotic and forced into her mannerisms. After a while it becomes a part of you, so she uses it to her advantage. Big whoop. Batman watched his parents _die_ in front of him! Without them he'd have had a normal, rich-kid life. He could have still had that but he clearly loved his parents. He then uses all this trauma, all this PTSD and his phobia's and makes himself Batman –his literally the definition of fear. He's making himself a fearful omen to all the bad people in Gotham. He embraces all that bad done unto him and turns it back on the world!"

He paused, drawing in deep breaths. Fuck, he hadn't meant to get so worked up. He felt an embarrassed flush crawl up the back of his neck.

A deep chuckle drew his attention back to the goth guy standing before him, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. "I don't see any difference between him and Iron Man."

Eren knew he was just being baited –but he rose to it anyway.

"Tony Stark is an arrogant prick basically begging the world to give him one!" he snapped. "Bruce Wayne is actually serving justice because he feels compelled, not because he MAY get an advertising gig at the end of it!"

Grey eyes narrowed up at him and Eren remembered where he was. Swallowing thickly he lowered his arms to his sides, really taking notice of how close he was to this guy. He could see the slightly smudged edges of his eye-liner. The fog of smoke hung in the air, catching him off-guard every few moments and making him jilt a little.

A hand shot out between them and grabbed the front of his jumper. He had just enough time to note that the guy had black painted nails before dry lips were pressing against his own. Eren blinked, barely reacting until he felt a cold hand snake under the hem of his jumper. He yelped and backed away, heart pounding in his ears.

The goth guy quirked an eyebrow, looking almost bored.

"Not into it?" he asked, looking like he didn't care either way.

Eren didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he hadn't liked it –he had! It excited him too much! –but it was everything clashing together in his mind. He had never seen this guy before, and he would have _remembered_ if he'd seen him before, and now they were kissing behind the South Building?

His insides felt cold and hot at the same time as he refocused on the shorter guy standing before him. His lips ached, like they missed the pressure. Something tightened around him; the short guy hadn't let go of his jumper. A chill ran straight through him.

"W-why did you do that?" he finally rasped.

Two black eyebrows quirked up. "Because I felt like it," came the gravelly reply. "Didn't you?"

Eren's throat felt tight. Had he? Well, if the tightness in his trousers wasn't indication enough, maybe he needed to do it in sky-writing as well? "I … I guess."

"You _guess_?" the guy repeated before sighing heavily. "I can't be doing a good job then, can I?"

Eren didn't know how to respond. He pressed his lips together and fidgeted.

The guy seemed to take Eren's silence as a green-light; he tugged Eren closer and leaned up to kiss him again. It was still hard and thrilling but at the same time it wasn't over in an instant. It just kept going until Eren felt himself melt a little into the warmth of those lips. He braced his arms against the brick wall behind the goth guy, revelling in the hot pressure on his mouth. When the lips left his he gasped out, almost begging for more.

This time the guy smirked up at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

Eren nodded breathlessly.

"Good." Without another word the guy ducked out from under Eren's shadow and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He cocked an eyebrow at Eren. "Thought you were going to get food."

Eren nodded dumbly. "I was …"

"You'd best get moving. The cafeteria closes soon."

"Okay." He stared at the short guy for a few more minutes before his stomach grumbled loudly. Black eyebrows twitched upwards in wry amusement. Eren cleared his throat and straightened up a little. "I guess I'll … get going, then?"

The guy nodded.

Eren inclined his head, adjusted his rucksack on his shoulders and turned on his heel to continue on his way towards the cafeteria.

"Hey kid!"

Eren frowned and turned around. "What?"

"We should do this again some time."

Eren felt his eyes go wide. "Er yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." He raised his hand in a wave over his shoulder before hurrying the rest of the way to the cafeteria. He had about twenty minutes left. Hopefully he could grab something quick before they stopped serving food. He only had one more class period that afternoon and then he could go home.

Armin and Mikasa questioned him intently when he finally sat down at their table with a burger and some chips. He'd had to inhale the food and nod or shake his head to their questions. His stomach twisted when his sister mentioned that he smelled like smoke and he made an off-hand comment about passing the group of goth kids.

"Oh, I really can't stand them hanging around everywhere!" Ymir stated, turning her nose up. "They just like to be dicks for the sake of being dicks."

Mikasa hummed with a nod, "I have one of them in my class, Isabel? The one with red hair? She's so moody!"

"Pretty sure that's all they are!" Connie laughed.

Eren kept quiet, focusing on chewing and swallowing properly without choking. He drank his drink and made short work of his food just in time for the bell to go off. Everyone moved in unison; standing up, gathering their bags and crumbling their trash up in a pile to toss in the bins.

"Come on Eren you don't want to be late for class!" Armin urged, tugging on the sleeve of his friends jumper.

Eren shoved his trash into the bin and wiped at his mouth. He was grateful for the delay he'd experienced in getting to the cafeteria so that he was able keep quiet and eat food. Now that he'd had the short guy's mouth all over him, it felt crass to bad-mouth his friend group just because they liked black clothes.

He felt far too confused to focus on his last class.

He was glad when it could let out.

Mikasa and Armin wouldn't leave college until 4:30pm, so that left Eren to his own devices. He decided to go on his way home and make a dent in some of his homework. It had been piling up on his desk for the last few days. However, whenever his brain stopped working for even a second, he remembered that kiss.

It left his chest feeling tight. He wanted to blame the breathlessness on the cold air, but he didn't even believe his own lie.

"What the fuck happened today?" he mused, just as his bus rounded the corner.

He hopped on, tapped his pass and was on his way home.


	2. Sneaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been a rather ... emotional week.

**Sneaking**

In the week that followed, Eren became all too aware of the colour 'black'.

Anyone who wore more than a black belt would draw his attention to them. He didn't realise what he was doing until Wednesday afternoon as he was queuing up for food in the cafeteria. He was looking for that short goth guy. He wasn't sure why, not really, however he couldn't deny that he had thought about that kiss almost every night. None of his friends seemed to notice his behaviour yet, and that was a blessing.

He tried to appear normal as he sat down at lunch with them, even tried extra hard to pay attention to their stories about 'that girl from my biology class!' or what the drama club was doing a showcase on the following month, but none of it really sank into his brain as he stuffed food in his mouth. He was sure Jean had a backhanded comment to make and he responded in kind, but his heart just wasn't in it.

The following day was even worse, somehow.

He was just returning books to his locker –he'd been lucky enough to score one as opposed to half the other students who had to carry their crap around day in and day out –when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

A guy sauntering by in black clothing further down the hall.

Eren tried to focus without making it look obvious. Half-closing the locker door he honed-in on the black-clad trio walking down the hall. There was a girl with blonde hair tied into an intricate knot at the back of her head, her skirts long and flowing, and the taller guy had dyed, spiked hair. The guy in the middle was shorter –was that the same guy who had kissed Eren last week?

Two of the kids waved over their shoulder before ducking down into a stairwell. The short guy waved them off then turned to retreat back down the hallway. That's when he spotted Eren watching him from over his shoulder.

There was a look of momentary surprise in those grey eyes before a knowing smirk touched his lips.

He stilled until he leaned his shoulder against the wall, cocking his head to one side as he stared at Eren from across the hall. The brunette swallowed thickly. The shorter guy inclined his head, gesturing to the stairwell in the alcove behind him. Eren closed his locker and spun the padlock dial around. His palms were clammy.

The guy straightened up, never breaking eye-contact, and slid sideways into the stairwell, his heavy-soled boots echoing dully. Eren tensed up.

Was he really about to follow this guy? He didn't even know his name for crying out loud.

Still, there was something exciting about doing something completely off-limits. He was an adult, he could technically do whatever he wanted. Yet, going off with some guy who no one really approved of? It was the wildest thing Eren had even considered doing. Not that he was going to do it. He'd made his mind up. He was going to class.

At least he was, until he stopped halfway down the hallway.

Memories of that kiss made his insides flip.

Grinding his back teeth together, he glanced up and down the hallway. No one was paying any attention to him, so he ducked his head down and headed into the stairwell after the goth.

The air outside hit him hard. It was getting colder and colder and the threat of snow always seemed just a stones throw away. No one was around. His breath rose up in front of his face as he made his way towards the back of the South Building. He didn't know what compelled him to go there, only that the guy seemed to think it was obvious.

Rounding the last corner, Eren almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the guy leaning against the building, toying with a cigarette between his bare hands. He was wearing a black hoodie under a long black trench coat. It wasn't covered in a billion chains and spiked studs and fake pockets. It had a few flat, dull silver studs around the fastenings. Eren decided he immediately preferred this style of coat.

Grey eyes landed on him as he walked up and came to stand a meter away from the shorter guy.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Eren replied.

"Took you long enough," the guy said absently, not looking up at Eren as he tucked the cigarette behind his ear. He had a silver bar running through the top of his earlobe.

Eren pressed his lips together. He didn't _have_ to come out here in the first place.

"Let's see what you're wearing today."

Eren flinched as his jumper was shifted upwards, exposing his skin to the cold air. "Fuck!" he cursed, jerking away. "What're you doing?"

The shorter guy cocked a black eyebrow. Was that a piercing in there too? He rolled his eyes, grabbed the front of Eren's jumper and tugged the zip down exposing Eren's shirt of the day. His lips twitched into a smirk. "Now you're being _deliberately_ provocative," he shook his head.

Eren glanced down at his 'THOR' t-shirt. Well, he dropped himself in that one. He shrugged, trying to come off as cocky. "What can I say? Maybe I liked your reaction last time."

Another tug on his jumper. "Only 'maybe'. You really must get a lot of action with that pretty mouth of yours to think I'm only 'OK'."

Eren stuttered a little. The truth was the most action his mouth had gotten was on the neck of a particularly horny girl at his Secondary School graduation, at the after-party. Nothing else had happened sadly, maybe a bit of grinding to music and a clumsy grope-session but nothing else. That had at least proved to him he was _not_ into girls.

This guy had been the first guy he'd properly kissed. _EVER_.

Plucking at the shirt the guy drew Eren closer, slipping his cold hands into the folds of Eren's jumper and holding him tightly. Eren felt clumsy and awkward as he gripped the lapels of the black coat and swallowed thickly. The guy chuckled, his black hair tickling Eren's nose.

"So that kiss the other day," the guy began, his cool fingers teasing the strip of bare skin peaking out from under Eren's shirt. "I've been thinking about it ever since." His voice was a deep, gravelly purr and it made Eren's stomach knot.

"You h-have?"

"Mhmmm," the guy leaned up and murmured into his ear, "It got me so turned-on I had to deal with myself during my free period."

Eren spluttered again. His cheeks were on fire! Wanking at school? No one had ever spoken to him like that before! He'd –he'd never made anyone even think of reacting like that before. He felt … inadequate to be blocked in with thoughts that would make a young man horny enough to wank-off at school!

"You can't say things like that!" he hissed, not looking down into those smokey, grey eyes.

"Why not? It's true," the guy growled. "I've been wanting to get you alone again for _ages_!"

"What stopped you?"

"You're never alone," he stressed. "Your friends are glued to your arse for fucks sake."

Eren bristled a little but didn't comment. It was a little true that his friends seemed to worry a little too much when he went off on his own, completely forgetting the fact that he'd turned sixteen over the summer. He mumbled an apology and, for some reason, it made the short guy chuckle deep in his throat.

"It's cool. I have you all to myself now."

There was something about the guy's deep voice that made Eren's knees feel a little weak. He put it down to not having eaten properly since earlier in the morning. He was very aware of how close they were, the faint, cutting smell of cigarettes hanging in the air as the shorter guy held tight to his jumper.

They stared at one another for a little while before the guy rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna gawp at me all day or what?"

Eren blinked. "H-huh?"

"Fucking –come here you brat."

This time Eren was more prepared for being dragged down into a searing kiss. It was the only source of warmth so, feeling bold, he slipped his hands into the folds of the short guy's coat, seeking warmth in the folds of the hoodie beneath. He felt the guy smirk as they kissed. A cold hand on his stomach made Eren gasp, opening his mouth for the guy to slip his tongue inside.

Was that … Was that a tongue piercing?!

It sent Eren's mind racing as he all but melted on the spot.

"Mmm you taste good."

Eren hummed, not really knowing what to say.

"Very sweet."

Eren hummed again.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"W-what do you mean?" Eren frowned, leaning away so he could look down at the shorter guy properly.

"Do you want to get out of our last lessons and go somewhere more private?"

"I –I –I don't even know your name! I can't just go off somewhere with you!"

Rolling his grey eyes, the goth guy held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The bark in his deep voice made Eren comply, more out of curiosity than anything else. The guy fiddled with the phone before tapping some keys and then handing the phone back to Eren. Glancing at the screen Eren saw the name 'LEVI' and then a phone number underneath.

"So your name's Levi?" he frowned.

"What of it?"

"Nothing."

"And you are?"

"Huh?"

"Well I just realised I don't know _your_ name, so out with it."

"It's Eren," Eren said before holding out his phone with the new number on the screen. "What do you meant me to do with this?"

"You could try calling it."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"But you're right here …"

"I want your number, brat, now call it."

Eren frowned at the name-calling but pressed the call button. A heavy metal tune he couldn't place suddenly boomed out from the guy –Levi's –inner pocket. He watched as the pale hand swiped and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

The echo was appalling. "Hi … you wanted me to call?"

"Yes," Levi smirked. "I was wondering if you wanted to –"

"Eren?"

Both head's turned to see Mikasa glowering at him from one of the side-entrances. Despite not doing anything wrong, Eren stepped away from Levi and pocketed his phone quickly. Levi's expression became unreadable as he folded his arms across his chest. It was suddenly very cold outside. Mikasa crossed over so that she was almost directly beside Eren.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked, a hard frown on her face. "We were worried when you didn't show up in the lunch hall."

"Why were you worried?"

"Well because you've not eaten today so you probably should go and do that."

Eren felt his ears go red. Fancy being admonished by his slightly-older sister in front of the guy who had been on his mind for the last few days. "Right," he said tightly. "I guess I should."

Mikasa waited until Eren turned away from Levi. She shot the goth guy a deadly look which he flipped her off for in a bored manner before pulling out a cigarette. Mikasa made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Such a nasty habit," she commented quietly. They entered the food hall and went to the queue. "Why were you talking to him anyway?"

"Nothing really," Eren lied. "He asked if I had a spare lighter and I didn't."

"And that took twenty minutes?" she asked sceptically.

"I guess it did."

Mikasa looked as though she was about to say something else but then it was Eren's turned to order some food, and the matter died away. He knew this wouldn't be the end of the discussion but for the time being, it had been pushed aside.

Later that evening, Eren was trying to get some of his chemistry homework done. His mind kept racing back to the ordeal at lunchtime and he couldn't deny how humiliated he still felt. He was used to being babied a little when he was at home, but he'd hoped that Mikasa would lay-off him as soon as they started attending the same school together. He didn't need her constant guidance or input in every matter that cropped up in his life. Not everything worked out that way, clearly.

So far she hadn't asked him anymore questions about Levi, either, and Eren hoped it stayed that way.

Glancing down at his phone for the seventh time in twenty minutes, Eren decided he needed to try and rectify the situation –whatever that may be. Levi had been asking Eren something just as Mikasa interrupted them. He couldn't deny he was curious about what that was. He tapped out a quick message to the number Levi had given him and sent it. He was pleasantly surprised that he got a reply almost instantly.

[20:29] _Sorry about earlier today. My sister seems to forget that I don't need a chaperone every day._

[20:33] **Don't worry about it.**

Eren stared at the curt reply. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do with that sort of response. His fingers itched to write something else, to not let the conversation just die like that. Then again, he didn't want to come off as desperate –if that was even a factor in this case. Chewing his bottom lip he typed out another message.

[20:37] _So what were you going to ask me before we were interrupted?_

[20:40] **I was going to ask if you wanted to skip last lesson and come back to mine, but that got shot to shit.**

[20:43] _Back to your place?_

[20:46] **Yeah.**

[20:51] _Could still do that?_

[20:54] **Are you inviting yourself over?**

[20:56] _Technically you sort of invited me first so this is more like a … rescheduling._

[21:01] **Smart and cocky. Interesting.**

[21:03] _Interesting … in a good way?_

[21:06] **That remains to be seen. Lessons tomorrow?**

[21:10] _I have a double in the morning and then I'm free._

[21:14] **Good. Come to mine when you're done. I'll text you the address.**

[21:16] _You don't even know me!_

[21:20] **I want to get to know you, brat. Tomorrow. My place.**

[21:24] _Okay … Sounds good._

Eren waited for a few minutes for a reply. When he didn't get one, he finally released the breath he'd been holding. It had been a week and somehow this random stranger was eager to get him on his own. A hot flush crept over him at the implications but he tried to push those worries aside. If he felt at all uncomfortable, he would leave. Although he couldn't deny the thrill he felt at getting to see more of Levi without any interruptions.

_Levi ..._

_Levi ..._

He rolled the name around in his head and breathed it out a few times. It was a hard-edged name that suited the goth guy almost too perfectly. Maybe it wasn't his real name? Maybe it was like the people who named themselves Raven Winterfall or Ebony Stormfalcon. Either way, tomorrow he would find out.

He would need to make up an excuse to his parents on his way out the door tomorrow morning. He hoped that Mikasa would be too busy with her own full-day of lessons to worry too much about him.

For the next half an hour he tried to work on his assignment but found that his mind kept returning to the thought of him going to Levi's house tomorrow after his morning lessons. It was exciting and scary all at the same time, however he chose to be optimistic for now. Deciding not to bother on homework anymore, he got changed for bed and then went down to watch TV with his family.

~0~

Double checking Google Maps, Eren turned left down the next road and continued on until he got to the house with the number 7 nailed to the porch post. He hesitated before slowly walking up the garden path. The house itself was neat, large, with a paved driveway, a large garage and a glossy black front door. The red brick of the house looked warm in the cold sunlight. He stepped to the front door and rang the bell. A moment of panic spiked through him at the thought of running into Levi's parents.

That was a whole other issue in itself.

The door swung open to reveal Levi; he was wearing baggy black jeans that clung to his hips, his feet were bare on the wooden floorboards despite the cold and he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that looked as though it had been painted on over his muscles. He had a thin choker with a sharp hook around his neck.

"You found the place," he observed drily.

Eren nodded. "Only took one wrong turn at the main road but I think it was my phone."

Levi raised an eyebrow before stepping aside to let Eren in. He was kind enough to take Eren's coat from him and, upon seeing the shoes lined neatly against the wall, Eren decided to do the same instead of trekking dirt all over the clean house. As he admired the warm wood panelling and the exposed wooden beams in the house, Levi padded over to a door that led into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink or something?" he called over his shoulder.

"Er … What do you have?"

"Coke, Diet Coke, Fanta, Milk."

"Diet Coke is fine."

Levi returned a moment later with a can in each hand. "Let's go upstairs," he said, leading the way up the staircase.

Taking a second staircase up to a large attic bedroom, Eren was suddenly hit with it all; dark wood beams, dark carpet, white walls with posters tacked all over them. The bed had a metal bedframe, a large circular window stared out onto the driveway above the bed. In the corner there was a guitar propped up. A large desk with everything ordered neatly between textbooks, assignments and other things. The furniture was large, chunky and dark, matching the rest of the room.

Popping the tab of his can Eren took a swig as he admired the room, edging towards a bookcase built into the wall. It was stuffed with books and –where they in alphabetical order? Somehow he didn't think the short goth guy would be into organising everything so keenly.

Something warm pressed against his back.

A shiver ran through him as he felt Levi run his hands over his arse before grabbing him.

"You have a nice arse, brat," he growled, "Now are you gonna stand there all day or what?"

Eren set his can down on the desk as Levi dragged him by the arm over to the bed. His heart hammered in his chest as Levi slid his arms up around Eren's neck and drew him into a kiss. It was hot and urgent, the piercing on his tongue making Eren's stomach flip whenever he felt the metal ball. He tightened his grip on Levi, breathing heavily when the shorter guy slid his mouth lower and ravaged Eren's throat.

They dropped down on the bed, hands roaming greedily over one another as Levi slid a leg over Eren's waist and settled on top of him. Eren barely had a spare brain cell to think coherently with. His body was too busy responding to Levi's devilish mouth, his jeans growing far too tight for comfort. If Levi so much as gyrated against him, he'd come undone.

Levi snaked his hands up Eren's shirt and used his teeth on the younger teen's earlobe. His skin was so warm and he took a special delight in feeling the hard promise of muscle under the shirt.

"God, I want you," he grunted out as Eren panted beneath him.

"W-what?" Eren stammered, fear settling in his chest for the first time.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "I want to fuck you, brat," he stated a little slower. "Come on, I can _feel_ how much you want to. No need to be coy now." To emphasise his point, he rocked his hips and Eren grimaced in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck don't do that!"

"I'd rather do it naked," Levi purred, his mouth working down over the teen's throat. He was quivering so much that Levi knew he wouldn't last long. "Come on, brat, take these off."

"N-n-wait!"

Levi ignored him. He reached for Eren's jeans and started to unpop the buttons. Just as his fingers groped through the underwear and plucked at the elastic, the kid reanimated and wriggled out from under him, dragged himself to the end of the bed, hunched over panting heavily. He looked gorgeous with his hair ruffled and his lips swollen and red, but his eyes –his eyes were scared. Why would he be scared of sex unless –

Oh.

It clicked in Levi's head as Eren averted his gaze, a red flush colouring his face and neck.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" he asked in a tight voice.

Eren didn't dare look up. He don't know why he'd expected anything to be different. This was so embarrassing! How on earth was he going to get out of this situation without making himself a laughing stock? Not to mention, tomorrow all his goth friends would know and snicker whenever they walked by.

God, was a total fuck up this was!

"Hey," a hand rested on his wrist, making him startle just enough to look Levi in the eye. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Eren snorted, "Yeah right. You want to hang around with a virgin, do you?"

Levi cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment right away. Instead, he settled down, cross-legged, and leaned forward. "Nothing wrong with being a virgin. I was one once too. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But you wanted to –"

"Yeah, so what?" Levi shrugged. "I may think you're hot as fuck and I definitely want to do all sorts to you, but I'm not a sadist. I'm not about to do anything you don't want."

Eren furrowed his brow, not piecing the information together. "Do you want me to go?"

Levi frowned. "Why would I want that?"

"Because I'm wasting your time."

The goth rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply. "Believe it or not, brat, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since we first kissed. I invited you over to hang-out."

"You invited me over so we could … do it," Eren clarified clumsily.

Levi's expression softened a little. "Yes, that was part of it. However, two things have been stuck in my head since we met. I'd like to get to know you. For real."

"What's the second part?" Eren asked.

Leaning close so that his lips touched Eren's ear, Levi whispered, "I find the whole 'nerd' thing super hot."

Eren blushed and groaned.

Levi chuckled and nudged the younger teen in a playful manner.

"So since we won't be f –I mean, doing _that_ ," Levi said, "How about we watch a movie instead?"

"You sure you can behave through an entire movie?" Eren asked teasingly.

He didn't feel better about this, not really, but Levi was doing all he could to be accommodating. Eren had to give him credit for that.

Levi glared. "I'll have you know, brat, I can be a perfect gentleman when I want to be. I'll behave myself. You have my word."

Eren was still flustered from their previous activity, however he didn't want to go home either. He _did_ want to get to know Levi and he liked having the privacy to do what they wanted for an afternoon. He'd hardly get the chance again.

"Okay," he finally said, "Let's watch a movie."

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching ' _THE AGE OF ULTRON_ ' and then some reruns on TV. True to his word Levi had cooled down and they had stretched out on his bed to comfortably watch the TV. They didn't touch, really, lying fairly close side-by-side, only grazing the other boy if they shifted to get comfortable, or had to climb out of the bed to use the bathroom.

However, by the end of the afternoon, Levi seemed to be struggling to keep himself in check. He seemed to find any excuse to brush his arm against Eren or would be caught looking at him from the corner of his eye. At the front door, Eren bundled up in his coat, slung his bag over his shoulder and stood in the doorway ready do leave.

"So … I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" he frowned.

"Where else would you see me?" Levi challenged and then smirked. "Don't worry, kid. I'll be around."

Eren nodded, still not ready to leave. "Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Could you … um ... kiss me again?"

Levi blinked, momentarily surprised. He came over into the doorway. Eren was down on the front step so there wasn't a reason for Levi to have to lean up to the taller teen. Cupping Eren's jaw in his strong hand, he pressed his lips against Eren's in a firm, lingering kiss. The dopey look on the brat's face was worth it.

Smirking, he shooed Eren off.

"Is it okay if I text you? Over the weekend?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Why else do you think you have my number?"

Eren clenched his jaw and then nodded. He'd have to get used to that brusqueness. "See you," he waved over his shoulder.

"Bye."

It wasn't until he was at the end of the driveway that he heard the front door shut behind him. He smiled, his stomach doing somersaults as he made his way to the main road to catch his bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys like the chapter and give me lots of juicy feedback! :3


	3. Restraint

**Restraint**

All the following week Eren barely saw Levi around college.

He went to his lessons and lunch like usual. He glimpsed one or two of the other goth kids hanging around in the stairwells or in the art department, but so far there had been no sign of Levi. That was when Eren wondered what Levi studied, personally. He felt bad for not having asked. Not that he'd had much of a chance to.

Since that first afternoon they had texted on and off a little, Eren still getting used to Levi's blunt way of speaking, however there had been no additional invitation to go back to Levi's house. Eren assumed that his parents kept flitting in and out, which meant zero privacy. He couldn't help but feel disgruntled. Levi had made no indication that he wanted more from Eren. Maybe that first afternoon had been a polite way of nipping whatever they were in the bud.

He supposed it made sense.

However, in the week and a bit that they'd been messaging, Eren couldn't deny that he'd gotten a little bit of a crush on Levi. Maybe it was just because he was the first guy who'd shown actual, physical interest in Eren but … he didn't think that was the reason. Not the whole one, at least.

The dilemma was on Eren's mind as he made his way towards his Chemistry class. He was going to be way too early but he figured the walk could do him some good. He'd barely gotten halfway down the corridor when he felt himself being strong-armed into the stairwell.

"Hey!" he protested at his assailant.

"Keep your voice down!"

Eren couldn't deny how his heart skipped at the sound of that deep voice. He bit back a grin as he was shoved up against the brick wall a little too roughly. Levi's mouth was pressed against his in a hard, urgent kiss. It stole Eren's breath away as he felt cool hands run up the sides of his shirt and tickling over his ribs.

Eren shifted his mouth aside and gasped out, "W-we shouldn't do this here!"

"That's why I told you to be quiet," the shorter guy growled, his teeth grazing Eren's throat.

"Levi –"

"Shh!"

A hand grabbed his arse and pinched, making him bump up against Levi's body. He never expected his chest to be so firm –it was hard to tell anything under all those layers of black.

"Levi please …"

"Ugh what _is it_ , Eren?" he finally snapped, releasing Eren from his mouth.

"I just …" he fumbled with his words, suddenly feeling small and stupid under those intense grey eyes. "I … I have class …"

"I know."

"I'm going to be late …"

"I know."

"But –I'm never late."

Levi's expression didn't change. He blinked, once, as though waiting for the punch-line. Eren pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the hot flush creeping up the back of his neck. Levi examined him for a few more moments before sighing and dropping his head. His grip loosened on Eren's jumper.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" he snapped his head up to give Eren a glare. It had no heat behind it though, just mild annoyance and was that something warmer in his eyes? Eren frowned but dismissed the thought. There was noway that Levi could feel similar about him. He wriggled, suddenly uncomfortable having the brick wall bite into his back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Levi sighed, standing up to his full height and straightened his jacket and then Eren's jumper. "I just hadn't seen you all week. Sort of saw my chance and grabbed it."

"Yeah … thanks for that."

Levi smirked slightly. "So is there a reason you haven't been using my number?"

"We text a fair bit this week!" Eren protested.

"True," Levi agreed. "But you didn't call. Did I freak you out last time you were over?"

"A little, I guess," he admitted. "But you're the one who didn't ask me over again. I just assumed you didn't have free time or something."

"I have most days free until late in the evening."

"Well …" Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How am I meant to know that? I can't just guess. We barely know one another."

Levi adopted a bored expression and folded his arms over his chest. "Stop whining, brat," he said. "I _would_ like to see more of you. Do I need to hire the music department to perform a parade every time I want to see you outside of college?"

Eren bit his bottom lip. "Okay, okay," he relented. "We both suck at being sociable, clearly."

Levi glared but said nothing.

"How about tomorrow after lunch? I don't have any lessons after one."

"My last lesson finishes at two, if you're okay to wait."

It wasn't a question. Eren nodded in agreement regardless. Just as Levi was smirking, the bell trilled loudly, shattering the moment. He had three minutes to get to his class. "Balls, I need to run!"

"Break a leg!" Levi called out from the stairwell.

Thankfully, Eren made it to his classroom in time. He was the last one in, every head turned towards him as he gasped for breath, his face red. He didn't care, though. He sank down into his seat as he tried to hold back a grin.

He was going to see Levi again.

~0~

The following afternoon at 2:15pm, Levi stalked out of the school gates and almost missed Eren completely. He'd been standing with his leg cocked up against the brick wall, his head half-hidden by the tall collar of his coat whilst he stared down at his phone. Levi, with his deep hood pulled up, had almost missed the very man he was going to meet. Luckily, Eren honed-in on the blur of black brushing by him and jumped to attention.

"Hey Levi wait!" he snagged Levi's arm, dragging the moody-faced teen to a stop.

Levi opened his mouth to yell and then froze, his eyes landing on Eren. He relaxed a little and reached up to slide his headphones off. No wonder he needed such a big hood. "Sorry," he grunted, not sounding sorry at all. "Didn't see you there."

"You look more pissy than usual," Eren commented as Levi shoved the headphones into his bag. "Something wrong?"

Levi shrugged before raking his fingers through his hair. "Let's just go. The sooner I get away from this shithole, the better."

Eren very much doubted it, but chose not to comment.

They walked down to the main road and got on the bus that went towards Levi's house. The ride was silent, Levi grinding his teeth and glaring out of the window for the majority of it. It was really only when Eren nudged the Dr. Martens with his own worn-out converses that Levi seemed to remember he was even there. He gave a fleeting ghost of a smile. They stayed on the bus another few stops until they got off and walked up the hill that led to Levi's house.

Once inside, they shed their coats, Levi grabbing some drinks from the fridge, and didn't hesitate before heading up to the attic. As soon as Eren shut the door behind him, he jumped at the sound of something heavy kicking as something heavier. He turned just in time to see Levi throw his second boot at the wall, where it made a distinct dark grey imprint.

"What's going on?" Eren frowned, gripping the coke can with both hands. He was very tempted to just retreat from the attic entirely, but he stupidly decided to stay.

Levi growled low in his throat and tugged off his hoodie and the two shirts he wore. Eren ducked his gaze away and when he looked up, Levi was forcing a looser, grey shirt over his head. He kept muttering things under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'fucking bullshit!' and 'screw that bollocks!'

Again, Eren didn't comment. He simply stood awkwardly in the corner waiting for Levi to calm down.

It took another moment or two before the black-haired teen clawed his hair out of his eyes and let out a long, weary sigh. "Sorry," he finally grumbled, dropping his arms down by his sides. "Just … Really shit day."

"I can see that," Eren stated.

Levi glanced up at the distance between them. He beckoned Eren closer, settling on the edge of the bed as he did so. Eren hesitantly obliged, coming to a stop in front of the older guy. Rubbing a hand down his face, Levi drew in a deep breath. "Sorry," he said again. There was a bit of emotion creeping in. "Teacher's are riding my arse and it's hard to focus when I have training on Sundays."

"Training?" Eren frowned.

"Karate."

"I … see?"

Levi waved his hand. "Forget it. Not important."

Eren could tell that he was lying, but decided to file it away for later. He shifted awkwardly. As if a switch had been flipped, Levi seemed to notice that Eren was standing in front of him. He grabbed the brunette's belt loop and tugged him down. They landed with a grunt on the bed and Levi wasted no time capturing Eren's mouth in a kiss. Their position was a little awkward and Eren shifted, trying to adjust himself. Their hips ground against one another and Levi emitted a deep, guttural groan.

Eren shifted and rolled off of Levi, panting heavily. If he carried on he was going to come undone. He didn't want to embarrass himself –not in front of Levi. He knew that the older guy wasn't a virgin, had made no secret of the fact that he'd been sexually active for a while. It left Eren feeling … insecure. Panting, he stared up at the slanted, wooden ceiling. Levi cupped his face in his hands and let out a muffled growl.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" came his muffled groan.

Eren bit his lip. He knew very well what he did to Levi. Despite wearing jeans, the older guy's boner was hard to ignore. He winced, readjusting himself in his jeans. Suddenly, Levi rolled onto his side, staring down at Eren with the hungriest expression he'd ever seen on a human being. It made his stomach flip.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked.

" _That_ ," Levi grunted. "That goody-two-shoes bullshit. You even _act_ innocent and it's driving me mad!"

"I'm hardly innocent," Eren retorted. "I've not acting, either."

Levi scoffed and shook his head, "Well then you must be the luckiest guy on earth to be this fucking hot _and_ untouched."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Sure, okay."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Are you sassing me?"

"What of it?"

Taking Eren's jaw between his fingers, Levi moved that smooth face around to face him. The petulant look in those green eyes stirred something in him, sparking his arousal. "Fuck, you're sexy," he growled.

Eren blinked in surprise.

Pressing even closer, Levi stroked a hand over the strip of exposed skin under Eren's shirt. He applied just enough pressure to make the kid gasp a little. "You really have no idea what you do to me?" he purred, his hand stroking higher. "Hmmm?"

He pressed a deep kiss to Eren's throat.

"You don't think you've been on my mind all week?"

"Levi!"

"You don't like that, eh?" he growled. "You don't want to hear about how I want to strip every last drop of innocence off your body until you're a wet, writhing mess?"

Eren moaned, the ideas swimming in his head and making him harder. He gasped as Levi's weight pressed him down into the bed. Hands were in his hair, it felt amazing accompanied with the hot mouth on his. Levi's tongue slid against his, the tongue piercing driving him wild. It sent excited tremors running through him. Spreading his legs, he allowed Levi to slip between them. Their erections rutted together through denim.

Levi's hips were magic, going faster and faster until Eren was seeing stars.

"Fuck –Eren you're driving me mad!"

"You … You can … I d-don't mind …"

Pressing their forehead together Levi let out a long, torturous sigh. "Yes you do. Trust me. You really, really would mind."

They were silent for a moment, tangled in their heated embrace. Levi was grinding his teeth. "I didn't mean to get so worked up," he grunted after a while, his arms still hooked around Eren.

The younger teen didn't know what to say. He was both aroused and confused. Then it clicked; Levi was trying to behave himself and not give into all his primal urges. True, it was a work-in-progress, however Eren couldn't help but notice that at least one thing was definitely decided upon. He had a huge fucking crush on Levi.

Awkwardly placing a hand on Levi's clenched bicep, Eren swallowed. "It's okay. I know you're trying. I appreciate it."

"Wouldn't want to scare you off _just_ yet," Levi retorted, back to his cocky self once again.

Propping himself on his elbows, Eren braved pressing a lighter kiss to Levi's jaw. The look the older guy gave him was perturbing, as though he was shocked and calculating all at the same time. They stared at one another in silence, trying to figure the other boy out.

"Levi?"

"Do you want to order a pizza?" the older guy asked, rolling off of Eren with a great deal of strength, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he stood, stretched and padded over to the TV.

Jarred by the sudden change in subject, Eren rolled into a sitting position. "Er yeah … sure?" He watched as Levi popped a DVD into the player and turned the TV on. "Are you pissed at me or something?"

Levi shot him a look that he couldn't decipher. "No. Why would I be?"

"Because I keep stopping … things."

Those hard, grey eyes softened a fraction. "I promised to restrain myself, brat. I'm doing my best to keep my word."

Eren fully took in the young man standing before him. He may not have been tall, but he was lean, his svelte muscles strong under the top he wore. Eren had felt how powerful his legs were, too. The thought made his stomach flip. He was attracted to Levi that was for sure, and Levi was attracted to him in return for some reason. He wasn't about to delude himself into believing the older guy had any interest in him other than getting his dick, one way or the other.

Levi was just trying to be polite.

Sooner or later he'd get fed up with Eren and not bother asking him back over.

Eren needed to be prepared for that when the blow came.

A balled up pair of socks smacked him on the nose. Refocusing, he glared up at Levi. "Hey!" he protested, rubbing at his nose. "What was that for?"

"I said it's your turn to choose a movie, dumbarse, so get up and do it!"

Eren rolled his eyes and made his way over to the low bookcase that housed Levi's personal selection of DVD's. It wasn't all horror stuff, there were some pretty good TV shows in there as well, along with a few documentaries on ANCIENT EGYPT. That last one made Eren raise his eyebrows in surprise as he fingered the DVD case. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an Ancient Egyptian type."

Levi scoffed, "I'll have you know that the way they buried their dead is beyond fascinating."

"I'm sure," Eren remarked. He turned the case over in his hands. "Do you want to watch it?"

"I've seen it about a thousand times. I could probably recite the damn thing word-for-word."

"So, is that a 'no'?" Eren asked.

"No way. You've made me nostalgic. We're going to watch how dead guys get buried in the desert."

True to his word, Levi did seem to know the documentary word-for-word. Whenever Eren snuck a glance at the older guy in the semi-gloom of the attic, Levi's pale lips were moving in time to the narrative, his eyes transfixed on the screen. Eren found it rather endearing, but had to quickly drown the thought away with pepperoni pizza. If he carried on thinking that way, he was going to trip over into dangerous territory and the last thing he wanted to do was Levi to toss him out.

He wasn't sure where they stood with one another but it was a fragile companionship at best. As soon as Levi got his fill from Eren, he'd notch his bedpost and no doubt move onto the next 'hot nerd' he came across.

Their college was littered with the fuckers.

Once the pizza was eaten and the documentary ended, Eren glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Well, shit. It's nearly 7PM. I didn't tell my parents I'd be out this late."

Levi frowned up at him from where he was slouched on the pillows. "You're sixteen who gives a fuck what they think?"

"I do," Eren stated, straightening himself up and binning his rubbish. "My parents are over-protective at the best of times. I'll need to think of an excuse on the way home."

Levi frowned as though he wanted to say something. He finally sighed. "Okay, if you have to leave I guess I'll walk you out."

In the hallway, Eren bundled up in his hat, scarf, gloves and coat before swinging his bag over his head. It would irritate him greatly by the time he got to the bus stop but there was nothing for it. Levi eyed him up and down as though deliberating for a moment, before opening the door for him. "I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah," Eren agreed. "I'll text you if you like."

"Sure thing."

"Right. Well … Bye."

"Bye, kid."

This time the door closed before Eren was half way across the front garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we still loving these guys? :P


	4. Excuses, Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far, it really means a lot to me and I adore you guys!

**Excuses, Excuses**

Making excuses to go to Levi’s house was becoming something of a habit as winter wore on. It was a bit of a relief that Levi’s parents weren’t really home a lot of the time. When asked about it, Levi had shrugged and told Eren that his Dad did a lot of business with Japan and so kept odd office-hours, whereas his Mum worked as a university professor in the next town over. It meant that a lot of the afternoons were free until late evening, which meant plenty of time for the two to have time to themselves.

Over the course of the last week they had been getting to know one another a little more. Since Levi had promised to show some restraint on his more physical desires, that left a significant amount of time aside for them to talk.

Eren learned that Levi liked his music and listened to a lot of heavy metal, rock and screamo songs, he liked horror movies and was an avid reader, mostly of horror but he had a penchant for fantasy and sci-fi too. In turn, Levi learned just how nerdy Eren was; he liked the superhero films as well as Harry Potter and Pokemon, and he had a pretty incredible memorabilia collection. He was glad that Levi liked to read books, because he’d run out of new books to explore. He was tempted to ask Levi to borrow one of his own, however he felt somewhat reluctant to ask.

Mikasa had been watching his comings and goings a lot lately. It made him feel on edge whenever he stepped in through the door. He needed to make something up almost every other day. He knew she didn’t believe a word he said, but his parents did and for now, that was all that mattered. Besides, the Christmas holidays were right around the corner. He doubted he’d spend much time with Levi during that time anyway.

Wednesday afternoon found Eren in the library chewing the end of his pen as his eyes roamed over the homework in front of him. There was just something that wasn’t clicking in his brain. The words weren’t weaving together and making sense in his brain. Tapping the pen against his teeth he let out a heavy sigh, dropping his head into his hand.

“Hey lover.”

He jumped at the voice purring into his ear.

Sitting back in his chair he looked up to see Levi smirking down at him. Eren glanced around at the bookshelves looking for any signs of lurking shadows.

“Relax,” Levi drawled dropping his bag into the seat next to Eren’s, his bag on the table. “Your friends aren’t here.”

“I was looking for yours,” Eren stated with a twitch of a smile. “Don’t want to get shanked.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “It’s not really their style.” He dropped down into the chair beside Eren and propped his feet up on the chair next to him. “So why are you squirrelled away in here all by yourself?”

“Trying to work out this assignment and my brain keeps getting blocked.”

“Need any help?”

Eren sighed and tossed his pencil aside. “I’d rather just set it on fire. Got your lighter handy?”

Levi smirked but folded his arms on the tabletop and leaned forward. “What exactly are you stuck on? I can help.”

“That’s not fair.”

“So?”

Eren frowned. Levi was in the year above him. If he’d done the same subject, or could even decipher the question into English for him, it would be a big help. However, didn’t that counteract the point of learning this for himself?

A paper ball bounced off his head.

“Oi!” he protested.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Give me that sheet.” Without waiting, he snagged the papers up from Eren’s book and sat back in in the chair, flipping the pages as he scanned through them. “Oh, you see this is relatively easy once you decode the archaic language they write this shit in.” Grabbing the discarded pencil, he scribbled something on the sheet and then flipped it over for Eren to read.

Green eyes flitted from side-to-side before understanding dawn on his face.

“Shit!” Eren cursed. “I was doing it backwards this whole time?!”

Levi chuckled deeply, nodding. “You’re welcome, dumbarse.”

Eren blushed a little but quickly went back to his assignment. Levi sat and watched him for a few moments before clearing his throat to get Eren’s attention. “So … I was wondering if you had plans on Friday night?”

Eren’s head shot up. “You mean … like a date?”

Levi scoffed. “No, kid, _not_ like a date. There’s just this old-school theatre and they’re showing some classic. Figured you might be interested.” There was a waver in his eyes as he said it. He inspected his nails, or the studs on his jacket, or the pewter ring on his forefinger. Not once did he look Eren in the eye.

It took a few moments for the younger teen to realise that Levi was _nervous_.

Somehow, it gave a much softer edge to the older guy, even when he scowled at Eren’s understanding expression. “Eurgh!” he grimaced. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like you wanna have my babies.”

“Aw gee,” Eren drawled sarcastically. “And here I was thinking I hid it too well to notice.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow in amusement before becoming serious again. “So? This Friday; are you free?”

“Friday night’s are sort of … the night I hang out with my family.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Eren felt like a six-year-old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The blank expression Levi gave him did not help. “I mean –I’d love to go with you … any other day. Just … I can’t go on Fridays.”

Levi nodded, “Okay. Well I doubt they’ll show many other things before Christmas but I’ll let you know.” Glancing up at the clock, Levi tapped a rhythm on his knees before standing up abruptly. “I’m going for a smoke. See you around.”

“Er yeah sure,” Eren frowned as he watched Levi’s retreating back. His shoulder’s sagged. “See you …”

He’d really ballsed that one up.

Just before his last period of the day, Mikasa and Armin accosted him at his locker. Mikasa grabbed him in a headlock and Armin laughed good-naturedly as Eren’s hair was ruffled into a mess. Freeing himself, he ran a hand through his hair.

“Goddamn, Mikasa, now I have to go around looking like a slob!” he groused.

Mikasa snorted and rolled her eyes, “No more than usual, bro.”

Eren rolled his eyes and resumed slotting a few more unneeded books into his locker. He’d survive the weekend without them. Once he was prepared, Mikasa waved them off, her own lesson down the other end of the hall, whilst Eren and Armin went off towards the indoor gym. As much as Eren had detested Physical Education in primary school and secondary school, it felt like an amazing challenge as soon as he’d hit college-level. At first he’d been nervous to go, considering all the body-builder types that seemed to lurk around every corner. However, once he and Armin had gone a few times, gotten to know some other guys, it became easier to stomach.

Once changed into their running gear, Eren and Armin made straight for the treadmills.

Eren took an extra few moments to stretch himself out, he’d had a rough night’s sleep, before stepping up onto the treadmill and adjusting the speed and incline. Plugging his earbuds into his ears, he started the machine and adjusted his pace accordingly.

Five songs later, he finally felt his body flushing with heat and adrenaline.

He paused at the end of every song to take a gulp of water. He was going faster than Armin was.

It was only when he was through to his nineteenth song that something caught his attention through the glass window. It looked into the adjoining room where the weights and punching bags were. Through it, he saw a guy with incredible muscles on his svelte frame attack the worn, red punch-bag with repeated punches. They were fast, precise and looked lethal.

The black hair was stringy with sweat, whipping about whenever the young man moved. Eren could barely get a good angle from his vantage point. Then something else caught his attention; was that a tattoo?

His ankle rolled underneath him, sending him flying back off the treadmill.

He fell hard on the floor, his back hitting against the machine behind him.

“Shit! Eren are you okay?”

Armin’s shock of blonde hair was in his face within seconds. He tried to brush his friend aside, beckoning for a drink as he did so. A few other guys shouted out their concerns, at least three pairs of muscular legs came into view. Eren groaned; he did not need to be eye-level with anybody’s crotch right now.

“Here, have some water.”

Eren accepted the bottle from Armin with a wan smile. “Thanks,” he gushed, taking huge gulps of water.

“You okay mate?” one of the other guys asked.

Eren nodded mutely, too busy trying to get his breath back.

“He’ll be okay, thanks guys!” Armin chimed before offering Eren his hand. “Come on. I think that’s enough running for one day.”

Eren opened his mouth to argue, however as soon as he put weight on his ankle, he grunted and staggered against the blonde boy. “Yeah, okay, you win.”

Armin hooked one of Eren’s arms around his neck, and together they hobbled to the changing rooms. Once changed and refreshed with a quick, awkward shower, Eren and Armin made their way out of the building, opting to go and get a bite to eat.

~0~

Levi made him feel things he didn’t have words for.

It left a burning intensity in his muscles that he couldn’t name. All he knew was that he wanted to touch every inch of the older boy and have that burn grow to electrifying degrees. He wanted Levi to bite every secret part of his body –even parts he’d never thought of as erotic before. He could make Eren’s body _sing_ just by nibbling on his wrist!

It was maddening!

There's a moment or two where Eren felt like maybe he had a similar effect on Levi. He’d witnessed the older boy have a few knee-jerk reactions when Eren had grazed his teeth along Levi’s collarbone, and another time he had gripped Levi’s arse which seemed to make said teen thrust against him even more forcefully. Eren had to assure himself he wasn’t entirely focused on anything but the feel of Levi’s mouth on his.

On this particular afternoon, it was a cold hard day that paved the way for how the upcoming weeks of Christmas would be. Levi had managed to wrestle Eren out of his shirt, leaving him in only a gym vest, and was setting out to leave a hickey on his belly-button, when the younger boy glanced down and saw the tell-tale black of a tattoo peaking out the back of Levi’s shirt. He’d see the beginnings of a sleeve on one arm, however he was curious as to what was on the other boys back.

“H-hey! Levi?”

“Uughn?” came the response from his navel.

“Can I –ah! –can I see your tattoos?”

Levi shot him a dark look. He gave a long, deliberate lick up Eren’s stomach before cocking an eyebrow. “You can see them,” he stated, gesturing to his tattoo-sleeve.

“No … um … the one on your back …”

There was silence.

Daring to look up at Levi in the eye, Eren shrank back from the hardness of those grey eyes. His insides knotted together. “I … er … never mind. It’s not important.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He held Eren’s gaze as he deliberately lowered himself and resumed marking Eren’s hipbones with love-bites. However, Eren felt too humiliated to feel them. He stared intently up at the ceiling, heat pooling at the back of his skin as he tightened his fingers around the duvet.

Once again, he seemed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He was almost too glad when Levi’s phone buzzed, a message from his parents, and their time was cut short. For the first time in weeks Levi’s parents were going to be home for dinner. Eren shrugged into his shirt, buttoned it up and was out of the front door within fifteen minutes. He couldn’t remember if he’d even said ‘goodbye’ to Levi at the door or not.

His palms itched the entire way home.

When he got in he made no secret of the fact that he was in a bad mood; he tossed his coat on the bannister, kicked his shoes off at the wall and threw his bag behind the door, not evening wincing when he heard the crunch of his water bottle. He hurried up to his room and collapsed face-down on the bed. He muffled a scream into his pillow and punched the mattress a few times, cursing his social awkwardness. A part of him knew he should have just enjoyed it while it lasted but that didn’t mean to say that he’d wanted to end so quickly. He’d barely been sneaking over to Levi’s house for three weeks and now … what? That was it?

As selfish as he felt, he didn’t want that to be the end.

He must have fallen asleep because when he rolled away from the pillow, his room was almost completely black. Grabbing blindly for his phone he checked the time. 7PM. Dinner would be ready soon. His stomach gave a lurch in protest –no, he didn’t really feel like eating right now.

Instead, he grabbed his dressing gown from the end of his bed and decided to take a shower.

On his way towards the bathroom he bumped into his sister as she was coming out. “Oh!” she blinked in surprise. “I didn’t realise you were home.”

“I fell asleep,” he shrugged.

“Aren’t you coming down? Dinner’s ready?”

Eren shook his head. “I’m feeling a bit run down. Gonna take a shower and hope that clears my head a bit.”

“Want me to save you something?”

He pondered this for a moment before nodding. “Okay, sure. Maybe I’ll be hungry afterwards.”

Mikasa gave him a tender smile and a squeeze on the arm before side-stepping him to get to the stairs. Eren watched her go before shuffling the rest of the way into the bathroom.

The shower didn’t do much for him.

It cleared his head a little and his appetite did perk up but other than that, he didn’t have the mental energy to do anything. Wiping the steam from the mirror, Eren set his towel aside and stared at his reflection. He couldn’t help but frown. Since starting college he’d built up a little bit of muscle definition in his arms and legs, which was good, however he didn’t really look that athletic. He looked –and felt –more like someone who exercised just enough to make sure their heart didn’t explode whilst eating a doughnut.

He heaved a sigh.

He wasn’t built like most other guys; he was tall, fairly lanky and had the sparsest amount of hair on his chest. He could easily see himself being overlooked for someone more built, more dedicated to the gym.

The four large love-bites on his chest and hips didn’t help matters

Nor did the ugly mangled scar on his thigh.

He’d been lucky as, up until now, he and Levi had barely removed any clothing in front of each other. That meant he didn’t need to discuss the scar or how it came to be. It was a little too personal to tell a casual hook-up.

Running his fingers over the scar, Eren bit his lip.

Would many people be willing to overlook something so crude and ugly?

Would it make them look at him a little more closely and question why there was a scar on his left thigh?

‘ _Doesn’t matter now_ ,’ he thought wearily as he towelled himself dry and slid into his dressing-gown.

It was only as he was drying his hair that something clicked in his brain; whilst he had been entirely willing to take his clothes off for Levi to ravish him on their secret get together’s, he couldn’t help but notice that the older teen was not willing to do the same.

Was Levi ashamed of his tattoos? Did he think Eren would judge him for them?

A hard weight settled in Eren’s stomach at the thought of not having gotten to see Levi’s body properly just once. Not a fleeting glance when he was changing tops, but a proper look. They’d never kissed or teased one another with their shirts off. Eren had to wonder if it was a personal reason on Levi’s end, or if he didn’t like the way Eren looked and so didn’t want to take more layers off than necessary.

The thought _sucked_.

Returning to his room Eren picked his phone up off his desk and tapped out a quick message to Levi asking if he was free the following day. He needed to get this sorted out once and for all. If it was going to be the last time Eren saw the moody bastard, he might as well make it worth the weeks of merciless teasing.

Levi responded within moments.

[19:41] **My parents should be gone by 1. You can come by around then.**

It wasn’t exactly the welcome-wagon, but it would do.

The following afternoon Eren waited patiently until 1:15PM before walking around the corner of Levi’s road and heading straight for the front door. He was hesitant to knock on the door in case Levi’s parents were still at home, however he reasoned that the moody sod would have warned him if that were the case.

Levi answered the door, his expression blank as always and motioned for Eren to come in.

Once in the attic, Levi sat down on the edge of his bed. He sat forward, arms resting on his knees as he stared up at Eren expectantly. The younger teen hesitated in the middle of the room, not really wanting to sit down for what he had to say. He’d had it all worked out in his head, however now he felt at a loss for words. It didn’t help that Levi’s gaze was so intense it made his spine turn to jelly.

“Well?” Levi groused, breaking the silence. “I assume you didn’t come all the way here to stare gormlessly at me.”

Eren tried to be articulate and have some self-control. He tried not to let his fear come through too much. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself later.

“Why don’t you touch me?”

Black eyebrows shot up.

“Are you retarded?” Levi’s lip curled up. “I touch you all the time. I’ve been doing my best _not_ to touch you too much.”

Eren bristled. “I said I was a virgin, not that I wanted you to treat me like glass!”

Levi raised his hands in surrender. “Well sorry your highness! How the fuck am I supposed to know if you like shit if you’re silent the whole time?”

“I’m not silent!”

“You’re damn well close!” he snapped. Raking a hand through his jet black hair, Levi sighed. “I have been doing my best to make sure you’re comfortable, that you actually _want_ to be here.”

“Why else would I come over?” Eren asked with a frown. Surely it had been obvious from the get go?

“How am I meant to know?” the goth kid snapped. “I don’t actually know much about you, brat. For all I know this is some weird prank put on by you and your mates.”

Eren rolled his eyes.

If any of his friends knew where he was sneaking off to, they’d call the psyche ward.

“It’s not a prank,” he said. Levi shot him a deadpan look. “Honest. Believe what you like, Levi, but I actually _like_ you.”

Said teen scoffed.

Crossing the room, Eren shoved Levi’s shoulder earning him a bemused glare in response. “I fucking like you, despite that you scare me shitless and this is the craziest thing I’ve ever done. I. Like. You.”

He had never been so forthright in his life.

Levi stared up at him with bright, grey eyes before hissing out a ‘shit!’ under his breath. “You really do, don’t you?” Eren nodded. Levi frowned. “ _Why_? None of those things you just mentioned are ‘good’ you know?”

“I can’t really explain it.” Eren sat down on the bed beside Levi, making sure to keep an inch or two between them. “All I know is … we haven’t done anything with out clothes on or anything and … freaked me out I guess.”

“Kid, I was respecting your boundaries.”

“I know, I know! It’s just … I know you’ve had boyfriends before and –”

“Who said I had boyfriends before?”

Eren blinked. “Er … well … haven’t you?”

Levi scoffed. “I fucked them. They were barely around long enough to become my boyfriend.”

“Another reason that made me think this was a bit …” he shrugged, trailing off.

Levi watched as the brunette beside him fidgeted awkwardly. Truth be told, he had to restrain himself for his own piece of mind as well as Eren’s. If he’d had it his way he’d have bent the brat over the second he’d gotten him alone and had his way with him. He’d had fuck-buddies before, sure. He didn’t make a secret of it. However, to see someone as classically handsome as Eren feel self-conscious was enough to kick his libido down a peg or two.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward about all this,” he finally murmured, reaching out and placing a hand on Eren’s thigh.

Eren shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“We can do whatever you’re okay with,” Levi insisted. “However, just know that if it gets too much I am removing myself from the situation, got it?”

Eren glanced over at the older teen and swallowed hard. Those made-up eyes sent his insides spinning. Why was it hot when Levi wore eye-liner? He nodded.

Levi gave a firm, heated squeeze. He was already hard for the brat. He cupped Eren’s jaw and kissed him, his tongue slipping inside instantly as the kid moaned. Easing down onto the bed, he shifted his weight on top of Eren, a leg slipping between the younger teens thighs. He stiffed momentarily when he felt cool hands slip up the back of his shirt, but it passed.

“Do you want me to take your shirt off?” he growled.

Eren nodded.

Levi slipped the top off over Eren’s head, messing his hair up, before quickly pulling his own shirt over his head. Both of them were flustered as he pressed himself down against Eren, grinding his dick against the bulge in the brunette’s jeans. He moaned deeply into Eren’s mouth, quickening his pace a little. Eren moaned, his hips beginning to thrust up at the friction burn. It was so good and at the same time not good enough.

Levi braced himself up on one arm, continuing his thrusting harder and harder, imagining he was sliding into Eren’s tight body. He’d be so tight, so hot, so perfectly –

“Shit!”

Eren convulsed underneath him, his nails digging into Levi’s thighs through his jeans as he came. Levi stared down at those red cheeks as Eren panted, desperately trying to regain his breathing. He was dazed.

“Give me two minutes,” Levi grunted, slithering off the younger teen. He made his way quickly to the bathroom. He needed to deal with himself quickly.

Eren lie over the edge of the bed, completely worn-out and embarrassed. He’d come in his jeans! How childish was that? It hadn’t even been that long, barely a few minutes! If he couldn’t handle some over-the-pants grinding action, then how the hell would he deal when or if they went any further?

Propping himself up on his elbows he glanced around the room. Levi had most likely gone to deal with himself elsewhere, after-all he _had_ promised.

That gave Eren a few moments to sort himself out.

By the time Levi returned, Eren had adjusted himself as best he could, the sticky mess already drying on his skin. The older teen looked no different, with only slightly messier hair. Eren gave him a weak smile before averting his gaze.

“Sorry I ditched you,” Levi’s deep voice broke through his thoughts. “If I’d stayed –I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself.”

“Maybe next time … You won’t have to leave.” Eren was surprised the words even came out of his mouth, and yet there they were.

Levi seemed just as surprised. He blinked, silent for a moment and then smirked. “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

They lapsed into silence.

“I should probably get going,” Eren grumbled in a reluctant manner. He truly didn’t want to go anywhere, but he had promised his parents he’d only be gone for an hour or two tops. If he stayed any longer he’d need to start thinking of more convoluted lies.

Levi nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“Are you … er … Busy over Christmas?”

“Well my parents will be taking time off. I doubt I’d get much free time. I can always let you know.”

Eren grinned. “Okay. I’d like to see you. Two weeks feels too long already.”

Levi’s expression remained impassive. He didn’t know how to process Eren’s words so instead he just nodded. If he said anything else it would most likely be harsh and shatter the softer atmosphere they’d finally accomplished.

“I’m sure I’ll have a day or two free. I’ll let you know and then maybe we can hang out.”

“Sounds good,” Eren smiled. It had been a good idea to come here after all. “Okay, I really need to go. My mum’ll have a fit if I’m not home by six.”

Levi walked him down towards the front door, leaning patiently against the banister as he watched Eren bundled up into his coat and woollens. They said their goodbyes, Eren hovering a little, wondering if they had the sort of agreement where he could just kiss Levi without any other physical necessity, or if that was only reserved for getting off? In the end, he held back.

“See you tomorrow, Levi.”

“See you kid. Be safe.”

This time Eren got all the way to the third neighbours house before he heard Levi’s door slam closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovelies, this is to be the final update whilst I am away on holidays! I will be gone for three weeks -back on the 19th August -so please leave lots of love and reviews for me to read in my down time ;) Hope you all have a great summer!


	5. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Who missed me?

**Unexpected**

It was the last Friday of the school year and Eren wasn't feeling in the best of moods. He'd gotten what little Christmas shopping he could with his meagre savings and anything else had had to be 'on loan' from his parents; in exchange he would have to be extra helpful throughout the Christmas holidays and then some, until they felt his debt was repaid.

Mikasa, on the other hand, seemed to have no such worries.

She often lectured Eren, saying that he should apply for a job in the shop she worked in, then he would have more money for such events. Eren didn't think he would do well in retail. He just wasn't sure that he had the right sort of mannerisms to deal with a variation of people on a daily basis.

College was easy.

If he didn't like someone, he could avoid them.

That wasn't the only reason that he trudged into his final lesson with his shoulders hunched and his feet dragging as though he were twelve years old. He hadn't been able to see Levi for the majority of that week, despite their schedules not changing. It made him feel tense. He was positive he'd been scanning the crowds, looking for the sleek, black buzzcut. His sister had commented that he seemed distracted, but he'd just shrugged it off.

Slumping down into the desk, Eren let out a sigh as he dug out his notebook. Armin frowned at him but didn't have a chance to comment as their teacher walked in, effectively silencing the class.

As soon as the laid back class was underway, Armin nudged Eren's arm. "You've been looking down all day. What's bothering you?"

"Just not really looking forward to Christmas, I guess," Eren shrugged. "Feels a bit forced this year."

"Isn't it every year?"

"Well even more so," Eren murmured. "Feels like I need to take a staple-gun to my face just to make it through the holiday."

Armin frowned, his entire body itching to turn back to the whiteboard to squint and scribble down notes. Eren didn't object, finding more interest in the generic posters tacked up around the classroom. Even in college, they did shit like this. He drifted in and out of focus until the end of the lesson, and when it finally let out he almost put a hole in the wall trying to get freedom.

Armin caught up with him against at his locker. "Didn't realise homework was so terrifying to you."

Eren blanched. "He gave us homework? Over Christmas?"

"Yup. Don't worry, it's not a hard one. I'll text it to you later."

"Hey Eren!" Mikasa called from down the hallway. She tossed her red scarf around her neck and stopped next to Armin. "We're all going for an early dinner down at that new diner in the shopping centre. You two wanna come?"

"I guess I could eat," Armin shrugged.

Eren nodded, "Boredom really gets my appetite going so hell yes!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. They waited for Eren to finish putting any useless stuff in his locker, stuff himself inside his coat and hurried him out into the cold air before he'd fully crammed his hat on his head. He nearly yelped as he staggered over the icy steps and down the slope to the main gates. There they met a few others, including Sasha and Connie and started making their way down the main road that sloped down towards the shopping center.

As they neared the diner they were going to eat at, Eren's gut twisted in anger as he saw a family mop of hair. "The hell?" he hissed to his sister. "You didn't say horse-face was joining us?"

Mikasa cast a look over at the table where Marco was waving them over. She shrugged, "I guess Marco invited him. Just don't yell at him and it'll be fine."

Eren ground his teeth together but didn't argue.

The alternative was for him to go home and make small-talk with his parents.

Slumping into the seat furthest away from Jean, Eren pulled a menu over to himself and scanned the American style offerings. He didn't think he'd have much of an appetite but he was famished. Everything was fine until after they ordered, at which point Jean started eyeing Mikasa up in a not-so-subtle way.

"Hey Mikasa, are you free for a movie next Saturday night?" he asked, leaning over the table.

Eren's head snapped up. He barred his teeth. "Stop hitting on my sister, horse-face! She's not interested!"

"Why don't you butt-out, twerp! Your sister can go out with me if she wants to."

"I don't think there's anything on at the cinema I want to see," Mikasa replied calmly.

Jean flashed her a brilliant white smile. "Well we don't have to go to the cinema. We can go out for drinks, food, whatever you like?"

"I'll think about it and let you know if I find anything." Without another word, she returned her dark eyes to the dessert menu.

Eren knew she hated desserts. He smirked at Jean who scowled back at him. It wasn't an outright rejection, but it was good enough considering that they were surrounded by their friends. Before Jean could make a third attempt at asking out Mikasa, the waitress's brought over their food, effectively drawling a line under the awkwardness.

By the time they had finished eating and gossiping, it was 6PM and people's phones were starting to buzz with their parents asking where they were and when they'd be back home. Gradually, the group dispersed, sending Mikasa, Armin and Eren out into the cold night air. Eren rubbed his hands together and pulled his hood up over his head, shielding his ears from the cold. Mikasa wound her scarf around her face making her look like a ninja warrior. Armin sported a khaki coloured deer-stalker hat with a beige pompom on top. They waved to the others as they walked down the high street towards their bus stop.

They got in just before 7PM after walking Armin to his house first. Hanging their coats and scarves up in the hallway, the found their parents in the living room with cups of tea in their laps and watching TV.

"Did you two have fun?" Carla asked, turning the volume down a little.

Mikasa nodded as she flopped down onto the sofa beside their mum. "It was good. Jean was being a bit weird, but other than that it was a lot of fun."

Eren scoffed, "He's always like that, Mika."

"Whatever."

"Did you two get much homework?" Grisha asked, setting his mug on the table.

Eren shrugged, "Only a little, but it's mostly concluding what we've down over the last few weeks. Nothing major."

"As long as you don't leave it till the last minute," Grisha gave him a pointed look.

Eren felt his cheeks heat up a little. He tried not to grind his teeth. "Sure thing," he said. "I'm just going be upstairs for a while. Call me if there's anything good on."

Once in his room he shut his door, changing into his pyjamas and tried not to obsess over the one thing that had bothered him all day. He hadn't gotten to see Levi on his last day of school before Christmas. Despite the decorations downstairs and the small mound of gifts already wrapped, Eren couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He felt rather bleak. School was a drag, even the gym wasn't a great way to burn off energy. He'd made a few friends in his classes, or at least he was on speaking terms with them, but other than that he felt empty. Lost.

He didn't like that feeling.

He went to his desk and went through his emails, checking through his various social media accounts. After about an hour he felt even more useless and restless as before. Drumming his fingers on his desk, he debated on texting Levi's number –they didn't really do that too much, even now unless it was to hook up –or going downstairs.

Eren paused.

Would they hook up again after Christmas?

Or had this just been something to burn some energy off?

Maybe Levi had a boyfriend or girlfriend somewhere else who was back for Christmas?

Fear gripped his insides.

He knew he was being paranoid, and they'd never openly spoken about what they 'were' but Eren had begun to feel his crush deepening. Had it really always been so one-sided?

"Eren?"

He flinched before turning to see Mikasa framed in the doorway. She was wrapped in her dressing gown. "What?" he asked.

"Mum's dishing out some ice cream. Want some?"

He glanced at his phone, his fingers itching to text Levi. He could use a distraction. "Sure," he said, standing up. "Sounds good."

~0~

For the first few days of the Christmas holidays, Eren was able to distract himself with last minute Christmas shopping. He'd only needed one last thing for Armin, more as a thank you for helping him study, but he knew the blonde boy would love it more than anything. It was a no-brainer. He just needed to make sure that everything was wrapped and under the tree by the following afternoon before their grandparents arrived for the weekend.

A part of him really wanted to just blow through Christmas as fast as possible. That wouldn't be possible with all the bickering that occurred when his Nan and Mum were in the same room as one another.

He did love his grandparents, though. They always brought the most random gifts.

Last year he'd gotten some leg warmers, because cold legs were still a thing, right?

Their room had already been made up in the conservatory at the back of the house. It was well-insulated, so there was no issue about getting too cold in the middle of winter. It also meant his Granddad didn't have to challenge the stairs several times a day.

By the time the 23rd came and Grisha pulled into the driveway with his grandparents in the backseat, Eren had almost convinced himself that he was happy to see them and ready to enjoy Christmas. Even Mikasa didn't seem to be completely in the festive spirit, but she hadn't mentioned any issues to Eren so he'd brushed the issue aside for now.

Carla opened the front door for them and immediately embraced her in-laws, despite the heavy snow crusting over their coats.

"How was the trip?" she asked as she hastily took their coats, shaking the snow off in a heap in the hallway before hanging them near the radiators. Whilst she busied herself, Eren went to help his dad bring the luggage inside. It was only two small carry-on style bags, but the man had just driven to Essex and back. It wasn't exactly nearby.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to take the train at this time of year!" Granddad Ralph was saying. "Bloody nuisance all those people who can't be bothered to stop once in a while and enjoy the holidays. It's all work, work, work!"

Carla bit back a smile.

"Ignore him," Nan –Mary –said. "He's been like a bear with a sore head all day."

"What's happened?" Carla asked.

"The car got a flat, so obviously we couldn't drive up here."

"It's no trouble for me," Grisha stated once he closed the door on the wind outside. He shook snow from his long hair and wiped his glasses. "I'd prefer to drive you anyway. That snow had gotten pretty bad over the last few days."

Whilst the grown-ups chattered away about menial things, Eren nudged Mikasa and nodded at the cases. Together they carried a case each through into the conservatory. When they returned, everyone had retired to the kitchen where Carla was brewing the kettle for some tea.

For the rest of the evening they talked in the kitchen over numerous cups of tea and biscuits. Grisha recounted some stories about patients who drove him mad, Carla explained how she was being promoted to a full-time teacher right after the Christmas holidays and Eren and Mikasa told them how their school was in typical teenage fashion. Nan and Granddad has also had a fun autumn, having gone on a trip to Lake Garda in Italy at just the right time –no tourists.

By the time they retired to bed it was almost 1am.

Eren slumped face-down into his blankets and grumbled when his phone buzzed from the nightstand. He didn't have the energy to sear his corneas with the bright light. He just wanted to sleep. Another insistent buzz refused to let him, though. Picking up his phone, he opened the message.

It was from Levi.

[00:56] **Sorry to wake you.**

[00:57] **Make sure you're free on the 27th.**

[00:58] _Ok. Why?_

[00:59] **Just make sure you're free. See you then.**

[1:01] _Ok. Have a good Christmas._

[1:03] **You too.**

Eren sighed and dropped back down into his pillows, letting sleep take over.

~0~

Christmas was a traditional affair; everyone woke up really early to tear into their presents, to gush, frown or just plain query the hell people bought for them this year. By 10am Carla was going around with a bin liner to cram all the torn paper inside and shove it in the recycling bin. Then it was time to prep the chicken and vegetables for the roast.

When Eren connected to the WiFi, his phone almost buzzed out of his hand with all the 'Merry Christmas!'s he received from his friends.

He sent some back, half-heartedly.

Eren was almost sure he'd eaten his weight in food. He even had to change into some tracksuit bottoms just to slouch comfortable on the sofa. Being the only one who could be bothered to move, Mikasa was in charge of which of their Christmas movies they got to watch. By 5pm the adults were dozing in the armchairs and sofas, whilst Eren and Mikasa watched TV.

It was a cosy atmosphere and Eren was glad that nothing beyond those four walls entreated onto their family time.

By Boxing Day evening, the Christmas levity had dissipated and his grandparents said their goodbyes and were driven back to Essex by their dad. They promised that they'd be down to see them soon, maybe during half term. Eren was sad to see them go, waving from the driveway like when he was six years old, however another part of him was relieved that they'd gone, because then he didn't need to explain his whereabouts to them tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Levi had something planned and he was practically humming with curiosity.

Mikasa must have sensed something, because she kept shooting him frowns, but she never outright asked him anything. For some reason this annoyed him; if she wanted to say something then why not talk it out now before school started up again?

~0~

Finally, the 27th arrived.

Mikasa had gone out for the day into town with some friends to exchange belated presents with. Carla and Grisha had gone out for a little while to B&Q to look at some decorating supplies for the spare bedroom. That left Eren to his own devices, which he was perfectly comfortable with.

He had been up and dressed by 9:30am and he was sat, fidgeting on his bed with his phone between his fingers. He was waiting for when Levi was going to text him. His leg jiggled. He wanted desperately to know what was going on. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he tried to figure out where the day would take him.

A text alert startled him.

[9:46] **Meet me at the town centre, in front of the Costa. Get there for 11 if you can.**

Eren frowned but pocketed his phone and patted himself down to make sure he had all his other essentials. Swiping his keys off his desk, he hurried down the stairs pulled his thick coat and boots on, before hurrying out the front door.

The bus ride was uneventful. Not many people had the energy to go out when it was so cold outside, however there were the rowdy mob of irate middle aged people stomping to and from shops with a hoard of returns to do.

He rolled his eyes at them as they tried to barge past him to get off the bus.

Levi was easy to spot in his classic ensemble of a black hoodie underneath his black trenchcoat. He was smoking under the awning of the coffee shop, black nail polish appearing as black spots at the end of his pale fingers. When he noticed Eren heading over to him, his stoic face softened a little as he ground out his cigarette with his boot, and straightened to his full height to regard his companion.

"Took your time," were the first words Eren had heard from him in nearly two weeks. Still, it was something.

"You're lucky I got here at all," Eren stated, trying not to shiver. "So, what're we doing? It's cold as balls out here!"

"Come with me."

Eren frowned as Levi turned on his heels and marched across the highstreet and started down a sideroad. It was less crowded back here. As the moved along the pavement, Eren began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. No one knew where he was or who he was with. He hadn't even really mentioned that he was going out today, not really. He clenched his fists into his pockets and tried not to worry as Levi stopped in front of a large, old fashioned theatre.

The warm air rushed over them as Eren followed Levi inside.

The guy at the booth by the door asked, "How many?"

"Two," Levi said, handing over a twenty pound note.

Eren had no idea what was going on until they went down a small flight of stairs and came face-to-face with a small confection stand. Glancing aroud, he saw a few other people milling around, a lot of them much older than he and Levi. Did that make it safer for him to be here?

"Um Levi? Where are we?"

"It's an old style cinema," he stated as he dragged himself over to the queue for drinks. "It's pretty cool. They show old classics and critically acclaimed films. No blockbusters, though."

Eren nodded in understanding. It didn't really seem the type of place to play big name movies, anyway. Once they'd ordered a drink each and a popcorn to share –Eren making sure he paid for that at least –they made their way to the only door that must lead into the screen.

Inside the dimly lit room, Eren used his free hand to guide himself along the row of chairs. From what he could see, they were worn out yet still plushy, a deep red in colour, and folded out so you could sit down. Very old school. Taking their seats, both teens squirmed out of their coats and scarves before relaxing.

Eren was impressed. The screen even had thick, velvet curtains in front of it! He hadn't see that in cinemas since he was about five years old.

"Hey Levi," he whispered, "What movie are we seeing?"

"It's 'Labyrinth'. You know, the one with David Bowie in it."

"That's a classic?" Eren frowned. "I've never seen it."

"What?" Levi hissed, nearly spilling his drink. "It's pretty great for it's time and how the HELL have you gotten to this age and not seen Labyrinth?"

"It was never on TV I guess," Eren shrugged.

Levi stared at him with wide eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line, and the younger teen worried if Levi was about to just get up and leave. However, Levi reclined back in his seat, regarding Eren with narrowed eyes. He took a sip of his drink. "Well, you'd better pay pretty good attention, kid. This movie, for it's time, is childhood gold!"

Eren couldn't help but smile. There was something in the way Levi animated, talking about one of his favourite movies that just struck a chord inside the younger teen. This was something he understood, something he could relate to on a personal level. A warm feeling bloomed inside him, but he tried to quash it with a large gulp of coke.

Eren was surprised when he felt Levi brush his arm against his on the armrest. He glanced at the goth, but said teen was staring dead ahead. Eren felt heat creep up his neck as he turned his head forward and did his best to focus on the movie as the curtains drew back to reveal the screen.

The air was like a hard, cold slap in the face as they finally stepped out into the dull twilight. Eren immediately hugged his arms tighter around himself, but his coat didn't seem to be providing much warmth anymore. His teeth chattered as they walked down the high street towards the bus stops. It didn't stop him from talking though. He had no choice but to agree with Levi; for it's time, the movie was pretty damn good.

This was the most animated Levi had ever been around him. It wasn't something that Eren had expected to see so soon. Perhaps it was just a one-off. Not that he minded. He was gushing about the movies merits just as much.

"Damn, my bus is here in three minutes," Levi scowled up at the automated bus sign.

"Sucks to be you," Eren groused, shivering violently.

Levi frowned up at him. "How can you be cold? You have gloves, for Christs's sake!"

"Guess this coat is giving out on me."

Levi tutted, before unzipping his coat. Before Eren could ask what he was up to, the older teen had taken his hoodie off, slipped his coat back on in jerky motions, before handing the hoodie to Eren. "Here, put this on under your coat," he said.

Eren shook his head. "No way! You'll freeze!"

"My bus is due in one minute, brat, I don't have time to argue!"

Eren scowled, but took the hoodie anyway. He quickly shrugged his coat off, tugged the hoodie on and then buttoned his coat up over the top. The fabric was still warm from Levi's body. It was almost like a hug.

"Thanks," he managed to say, just as a double decker bus clanked to a stop behind him.

"Just give it back to me after the holidays. I have loads." The older teen seemed to hesitate for a moment. Was he going to kiss him? Eren swallowed, not knowing what to. However, Levi just smirked and nudged him as he made his way up onto the bus.

Eren sighed as the bus drove away.

It would be another week and at least before he'd see Levi again.

Scuffing his boots against the pavement, he tried to contain as much of Levi's body heat within the hoodie as possible. He barely remembered even getting on the bus, he was too caught up in the soft aroma of Levi clinging to the garment.

When he got home, his peaceful state of mind was shattered by his dad demanding to know where he'd been and why he hadn't messaged them to let them know he was going to be late. Eren apologised and admitted he'd gone to see a movie with a friend and he hadn't realised it'd gotten so late. They asked who his friend was, and he brushed it off with 'a guy from my chemistry class.' Not an outright lie as he was _pretty sure_ Levi studied chemistry.

He'd hoped that would've been the end of it.

However, Mikasa came into his room as he was changing for bed.

"Jesus fuck Mikasa, knock next time!" he yelled, tugging his bottoms up so hard he nearly ripped his scrotum off.

She cocked an unamused eyebrow at him. "Just wanted to know if you had plans for New Years. If not, Marco and Jean are hosting a party at Jean's house. His parents are out that night."

"Yeah sure, sounds good," he said as he adjusted the hoodie on over his cotton shirt.

Mikasa's eyebrows knitted together. "Where did you get that?" she frowned, plucking at the sleeve of the hoodie. "I've never seen you wear that before."

Eren shrugged, "I borrowed it. Need to give it back after holidays."

She scrutinised him for a moment, before a light flickered in her eyes. "Does this belong to one of those goth kids at school?" she asked tightly. "Eren, I told you to stay away from them. They're bad news. Honestly, you need to give that thing back tomorrow, and not talk to them again."

Eren saw red. "Bloody hell Mikasa, where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do?! I'm sixteen, you get that right? I'm not some stupid kid who doesn't know what he's doing!"

"A goth kid? Really, Eren? I expected you to have more sense than this! Next thing you know, you'll be doing drugs!"

"No one's doing any goddamn fucking drugs!" he snapped. "Just because I'm wearing a black hoodie, doesn't mean it belongs to a goth kid!"

"The giant skull on the back sort of gives it away, _bro_ ," she bit out icily.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mikasa. Do what you want, but I'm not going to get rid of my friends, just because you don't get along with them!"

He made to push past her so that he could lock himself in the bathroom for a few minutes, but clearly Mikasa wasn't done with him. She grabbed the sleeve of the hoodie and tugged it hard. He heard stitches pop. Glancing down, he saw a small hole starting to gape open at the shoulder seam.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted. "What the fuck did you do? This isn't mine! What is wrong with you?!"

"I –I didn't mean to rip it. I wanted to pull you back so you didn't storm off and sulk all night!"

"Look at this!" he snapped, pointing at the hole. "What the fuck am I meant to do now?!"

"Eren I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have had that to begin with!"

"Get out!" he snapped. "Get the HELL out of my room!"

He didn't wait for her reaction; he turned her around and –despite her gripping the door frame –managed to shove her out onto the landing and slam the door behind her. He swung large hamper around the barricade the door and then dropped onto his bed, his entire body humming with white hot anger.

_In … Out … In … Out …_

His phone buzzed.

[21:58] **Don't worry about the hole. It's an old hoodie. Try not to get worked up about it.**

Somehow the text didn't make him feel better. The anger gave way to a hollow, uncertain feeling that nestled in the pit of his stomach. His head was a hot, pulsating mess and despite his stomach growling, he had no desire to eat.

Lying down on his bed, he curled up on his side and pulled the hood up over his head, taking deep breaths of Levi's comforting clothing, before he fell into a distressed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Mikasa really put her foot in it this time!


	6. Boundaries

**Boundaries**

For the rest of the Christmas holidays, Eren didn’t really talk to his sister unless absolutely necessary. He only went out of his room when he was sure she was elsewhere, and refused to converse over the dinner table.

Towards the end of the week his mum had had enough, and asked him what was going on. He told her what had happened, making sure to mention that Levi was only a friend and it was his hoodie Mikasa had ripped. Carla accepted the explanation and didn’t press for more. She was patient like that. Instead, she offered to mend the hole for him. By the following morning, it was as good as new.

That didn’t mean Mikasa was forgiven.

He sat away from her on the bus on the first Monday back at school. He had the hoodie wrapped up in his bag. He could only hope that he saw Levi at some point during the day. The last week seemed to have gone on forever. He marched on up the driveway to the school building, not bothering to look back to see if Mikasa was following. He was at his locker in record time, fumbling with the padlock and trying to decide if he needed to carry the jumper around with him all day, or take a risk and keep it in his locker?

He decided to keep it in his bag.

The day dragged; each lesson was introducing new topics, with lots of extra papers flying around, meaning that Eren’s bag doubled in weight by the time lunch rolled around. He had been anticipating the break all day. He rushed out of the room before Armin had even packed his belongings up.

Around the back of the building, like clockwork, he found Levi. He was just lighting up a cigarette as Eren approached. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the goth looked up. His stoic expression morphed into a smirk as he relaxed. “I was wondering if I’d see you today.”

“I er …” Eren had so many things he wanted to say. It wouldn’t be appropriate though. “I brought back your hoodie!” he said triumphantly, digging it out of his bag. “My mum mended the hole. It’s good as new.”

Levi cocked a black eyebrow. “You came out here to tell me that?”

Eren ducked his head, not wanting Levi to see the blush creeping up his neck. How was it that the guy could still make him squirm with just a look?

“I told you not to worry about it. It’s old. I have tons at home.”

“Oh …” Now Eren felt foolish. He should have realised that would be the case. “So … you don’t want it back?”

Levi shook his head, blowing smoke out between them. “I don’t need it, but I’ll take it back. Don’t want to be a hassle for you.”

Eren dug the hoodie out of his bag and handed it over. With the cigarette caught between his lips, Levi shoved the hoodie into his own bag between his boots. They stood there for a moment whilst Levi sucked hard on the cigarette, blew out the smoke and then ground the butt out with his boot.

“Well, you gonna stand there gawping all day or are you gonna kiss me, brat?”

Eren started, not realising he’d been watching the tongue piercing tease him between Levi’s lips. He reanimated, crossing the two steps between them, and letting Levi snatch his mouth in a deep, greedy kiss. It was like he was trying to drink in every oxygen molecule in Eren’s lungs. He threaded a hand in Eren’s hair, gripping the younger teen tighter as he explored his mouth.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed as he pressed his face into the crook of Eren’s neck. “I’ve missed this.”

Eren felt his dick twitch at the groan. It wasn’t fair for him to get so worked out just from a kiss. However, he couldn’t deny he’d missed kissing Levi too. He felt a little bolder as he circled his hands around the older teen’s waist and pressed him harder against the brick wall.

“Cocky, eh?” Levi smirked. “I like this side of you.”

“Damn, I wish we could just get out of here,” Eren groaned.

“I wish we could,” Levi sighed. “My parents are keeping sociable hours at the moment for who the fuck knows how long. Sorry kid, sneaking around here is the best I can do.”

Eren tried not to pout. He tried to think of all the times he could be spending time with Levi outside of class. They hadn’t really spoken about it before, but he got the impression that being ‘out and proud’ at college wasn’t an option. “We could hang out again like we did at the theatre?” he suggested.

“As great as that was, neither of us could afford to always go to the theatre,” he added a dramatic drawl to his voice. “And, let’s face it, I can’t go down on you without giving some poor geezer a heart attack.”

Eren spluttered, not expecting for Levi to say that.

Truthfully, he hadn’t been thinking about how much Levi must be aching for all sorts of physical contact that Eren had been denying him. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wasn’t _ready_. Levi said he understood that … but what if this was the longest he’d been without the physical company of someone else?

Guilt stabbed at his heart.

“Bloody hell, you must really be into me for the offer of my mouth on your cock, to make you look like _that_.”

Eren flushed and clenched his jaw. “Sorry,” he said, straightening up. “I guess I was just feeling guilty.

“About what?”

“Making you wait around for the off-chance of me being ready.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “It’s true it’s been a while. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna give up just because I’m horny as hell. Fuck, whenever I look at you Eren, it makes me want to just grab my dick and cum there and then!”

“ _Levi_ …” Eren groaned, ducking his head to the goth’s shoulder.

He chuckled. “Sorry, prude. I like sex. It’s pretty great. However,” he lowered his voice to a husky whisper in Eren’s ear, “I bet sex with you is gonna be amazing. And if it is, I’m sure I’ll be glad to have waited.”

“What if it isn’t?”

“Then I’ll hire a goddamn prostitute,” he drawled before rolling his eyes.

Eren grinned, still feeling somewhat shy. Levi glared up at him for a moment before his façade gave way to a somewhat endearing smile. Eren let out another sigh, “I really do want to see you soon, though. Christmas dragged on forever.”

“Aw. You missed me.”

“Fuck you, you missed me too!”

Levi chuckled, “Yeah, brat, I did.”

Levi wriggled out from between the wall and the tall teen, swiped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Eren frowned at him, but the bell chimed in answer to his silent question. It was only then that he remembered he’d not eaten.

“I need to get to class.”

“I have the rest of the day off.”

“Lucky git,” Levi smirked. “Go eat. I’ll harass you when I get a chance.”

“Yes, please do.” He’d said it sarcastically, but secretly hoped that Levi kept his word.

~0~

“Eren! Eren wait up!”

Eren stopped just outside the campus gate and frowned over his shoulder. Armin hurried down the slope from the South building, waving his arm madly in the air. Eren smiled and shook his head as Armin doubled over beside, wheezing for breath.

“You know, we’re really not doing the gym right if you’re still out of breath running down that hill.”

“You have long legs!” Armin protested. “Fuck you.”

As soon as Armin had regained the ability to breathe, the two teens set off down the long street towards their bus stop. It was a relatively clear day, for January, and Eren found himself feeling a little better now that he’d had a chance to talk to Levi.

“So what’s going on with you and Mikasa?” Armin asked, “Did you two fall out or something?”

“We had an argument last week and she ripped a hole in a hoodie I’d borrowed. My mum had to fix it.”

“Ouch, that’s kind of shitty. What made her do that?”

“She got mad,” Eren shrugged. “She went to grab me and ripped the hoodie instead.”

He was careful not to tell Armin too much. He feared that, considering how strongly Mikasa had reacted, Armin might react the same way too. He knew how judgemental people could be when it came to the goth kids. Hell, even he’d freaked out about interacting with Levi one-on-one. That didn’t mean he was a bad guy.

Thankfully Armin didn’t say much else on the matter. His bus arrived just as they were discussing the latest video game that came out and whether it was worth going half-and-half on it. Eren waved his friend off, before getting his own bus home.

The house was empty when he got in.

He was glad of that. The last thing he needed was to be bombarded with questions about the hoodie and what his new lesson plans were. He went straight up to his room after grabbing some strawberry tart off the counter. He changed into warm tracksuit bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt before going onto his PC. He browsed through the usual shit; Facebook, twitter and youtube without any real interest in what he saw.

He finished off at the last of his Christmas assignments just before 5PM. The house was still empty and Mikasa was going out after classes ended, as far as he remembered. She’d been discussing it with their mum in the kitchen over breakfast.

Just as he was about to browse Steam, his phone buzzed. Levi’s number flashed on the screen.

Leaning back in his deskchair, he pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Hey lover_ ,” Levi growled in his ear.

Eren felt his insides jolt. His mouth ran dry. “H-hi,” he said. “What’s up?”

“ _Well I just got home and put that hoodie on that I let you borrow_.”

“Oh?”

“ _Still smells like you,”_ he growled teasingly. “ _I like it_.”

“Geez, I didn’t think! I should’ve washed it!”

“ _I don’t mind_ ,” Levi said. It sounded like he meant it. “ _I think it’s kindda sexy_.”

Eren’s stomach flipped. “You do?”

“ _Yeah. So sexy, in fact, that I’m wearing nothing_ but _the hoodie_.”

“W-what?!”

“ _I’m lying in bed, naked, with the hoodie on_.” He let out a soft groan, the sort of groan you only ever here when you’re in bed.

“L-Levi …?”

“ _I like it when you say my name. You sound so small, so helpless. Almost like you want to beg me_.”

“W-what would I beg you for?”

“ _Be imaginative_.”

“I –I don’t know.”

Levi chuckled as Eren stammered. “ _Ever had phone sex before, kid?_ ”

“N-no. Obviously not.”

“ _I want you to slide your hand up over your chest and stroke your nipples_.”

Eren opened his mouth to protest, but found he was intrigued to see where this went. Pressing his lips together, he slid his hand up his shirt and slowly started to rub his fingertips over his nipples. They got hard almost instantly. He let out a soft exhale.

“ _Does that feel good, Eren?_ ”

“It does …”

“ _Pinch them. I want to bite your nipples so hard. I want to leave marks all over you.”_

Eren groaned as he did as he was told. His dick twitched in response.

“ _Such a good boy_.”

“What are you doing?” Eren asked, surprisingly himself at being so bold.

“ _Me?_ ” Levi chuckled. “ _I’m stretched out on my bed, stroking my dick. Every time you moan I tug a little harder_.”

“You like it when I moan?” Eren frowned.

“ _I do, Eren. It’s such a sexy sound. You get me all wet just by moaning_.”

Fuck, that imagery was too hot. Eren bit his lip to suppress a groan, but failed. He slid his own hand down his stomach and below the waistband of his bottoms. He was slick with precum. A shiver ran through him as he wrapped his fingers around himself and started to stroke his dick. Another little moan escaped him.

“ _Are you touching yourself Eren?_ ”

“I am … I –I wish you were the one doing it.”

Another deep chuckle. It rumbled through him. His dick twitched hard at the sound. “ _Maybe next time I get you all to myself, I’ll see how brave you’re feeling_.”

“What if I’m not that brave?”

“ _Then I guess I’ll have to hear you cum over the phone_.”

Eren squirmed in his chair. “I wish you were here right now.”

“ _What would you want me to do, Eren?_ ” he purred.

“Touch me … I want to feel your hands on me.”

“ _Just my hands?_ ”

“And your mouth. God –I want your mouth on me, all over.”

“ _Do you want me to bite you?_ ”

“God yes.”

“ _You want to have your cock in my mouth?_ ”

Eren stroked harder, his breathing labouring. “Yes –Yes, Levi I do! I really need to feel that!” If he closed his eyes, he could feel everything; the pinch of Levi’s teeth, the cold ball on his tongue and the wet heat of his mouth. “F-fuck, Levi I’m com –” he didn’t finish as he came inside his bottoms. He choked as he stroked the last few drops.

He saw stars.

His brain was spinning.

He drew in deep breaths and only refocused his brain when he heard Levi groan and grunt on the other end of the line. “ _Fuck!”_ the older teen cursed. “ _I came so hard for you, brat. You’ve made such a mess of me.”_

Eren blushed. His hand was cooling down, the sticky mess drying immediately. He grimaced at the feel of it. “Yeah you made a mess of me too.”

“ _At least I’ll have better wank material next time I’m alone in the shower_.”

Eren frowned but didn’t have the energy to complain about Levi’s blunt words. “I should probably get cleaned up,” he finally said, not liking the idea of either one of his parents walking in to him with his hands down his trousers.

“ _Yeah I should probably do the same,”_ Levi agreed. “ _Well this was fun. We should do it again some time_.”

“Okay –just let me know beforehand so I can make sure I won’t be disturbed.”

Levi chuckled, “ _Sure thing, brat. I’ll see you around college_.”

“O-okay. Sure thing. See you.”

The line went dead.

Eren sat there stunned for a few minutes, letting his brain catch up with what had just happened. Then a quick glance at the time, told him to hurry and clean up before anyone else got home.

~0~

The next few days passed by in such an ordinary manner that they all blurred together. Eren caught glimpses of Levi in the hallways between lessons, but other than a quirked eyebrow and a smirk, they didn’t interact with one another. It was moments like these when Eren felt the most useless. He’d never been brave enough to approach Levi outside of their sneaking sessions behind the South building. He didn’t know what the outcome would be if he approached Levi while he was with his group of friends.

Not that Levi had ever approached Eren when he was with his friends, either.

It wasn’t until Thursday during a free period before lunch, that Eren had the chance to be alone with Levi again. He found the goth in his usual smoking spot behind the South building.

“Thought I’d find you here,” he said, loud enough for his voice to carry.

Levi looked over at him lazily and cocked an eyebrow. “Well, where else would I be?”

Eren shrugged but couldn’t help but smile. He leaned next to the wall next to Levi. “One of these days my parents are going to ask why I come home smelling of smoke.”

“Tell them you have a nasty addiction and need to quit.”

Eren understand the double meaning and glanced down at Levi. “Is that what you want to do?”

Levi shrugged, blowing out a puff of smoke. “I should, but I don’t.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile. He nudged the goth lightly, their hands brushing against one another. He couldn’t help but notice the way Levi’s hand flinched away. It made his heart sink. “So er … I was wondering if you want to go out again, sometime?” he asked, even though his heart didn’t anticipate anything positive of the answer.

“I don’t really know what my schedules like but I can let you know.”

Eren frowned. Levi seemed distracted, his eyes kept darting to the far end of the building. Was he on the look-out for any teachers? “Hey,” he said, nudging the teen again. “What’s wrong? Have I annoyed you?”

Levi glanced at Eren and shook his head. “No, it’s not you.”

“Well then … What is it?” Eren frowned.

“Isabel.

Eren was about to ask who the hell Isabel was, and then he remembered. She was the goth girl with her blonde hair always intricately braided around her head. The girl who was in Mikasa’s class. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Levi. “What about Isabel?”

“She’s been noticing some things.”

“Things?” Eren repeated. “Things like what?”

As far as he was concerned there was nothing for anyone else to see. They only ever saw one another behind the South building, and sometimes acknowledge each other in the hallways. Mikasa knew something was up, that much was obvious, but he doubted his sister would suddenly become friends with a girl she detested just to one-up him. She wasn’t that childish.

“She’s been noticing that I don’t go out after school to hang out with our group anymore. That I’m always on my phone texting.”

Eren thought that was a bit of a stretch, considering Levi only seemed to text after he’d been messaged first. He didn’t want to but-in though.

“She also noticed that I seem to be looking out for you –or someone at least. I don’t think she knows it’s you, but she’s clever.”

“Would that really be a problem if she knew?” Eren asked with a shrug. “As far as she knows we’re just friends. What’s the problem with that?”

Levi looked up at Eren. The cigarette seemed to quake in his fingers. His large, grey eyes seemed vulnerable in that cold, brightness. Eren’s inside churned at the sight. It would definitely be a problem if Isabel knew. That’s what Levi couldn’t seem to tell him.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked, his words as hollow as his chest.

“I think we need to cool it,” Levi said, turning his gaze back to the other end of the building.

Despite knowing what was coming, the whiplash effect it had on Eren was brutal. He felt numbed by the words, refusing to let them sink in. “Cool it?” he repeated. “What does that even mean?”

“Jesus!” Levi cursed and tossed his cigarette to the floor, grinding it out with his boot. “It means we can’t sneak around! We can’t meet up behind the building while I smoke, we can’t go to the bloody theatre and you can’t come over to my house after school! It means I can’t call you or text you!”

Every word was like a knife.

“And you really want that?” his mouth asked. He had no control of his body. It was like he was standing outside of his body, watching helplessly as the events unravelled before him.

Levi averted his hard gaze, a muscle twitching in his jaw. “No.”

“Then why not tell Isabel to mind her own business?”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, Levi, it isn’t. Chemistry is complicated. This is simple; you either want me around or you don’t.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like a brat, brat,” he snapped. “Things aren’t always black and white, you know?”

“They would be if you explained it.”

Another shake of the head. “Isabel has been through a lot of shit and she depends on me to be there for her. She feels neglected and that’s my fault.”

“Doesn’t she have other friends?”

“Not close ones.”

“So the last few months meant nothing to you?” Eren really didn’t want to hear the answer. He knew it would break him if the answer was ‘no’.

Levi seemed to heave a deep sigh. Those grey eyes were dulling down, the emotion burning out of them. “I guess it didn’t mean enough.”

Eren felt his muscles growing tight and hot as he fought back the tears. He clenched his fists tightly. “I know you’re lying,” he said.

Levi closed his eyes as though begging for strength. They both knew he was lying, but he wanted to push Eren away. This was the way to create a schism between them; a cold, calculated lie.

“You can’t even tell me the fucking truth!” he spat.

“It is the truth Eren.”

“The Isabel stuff I believe, but the rest?” he shook his head in disgust. “You’re a fucking coward!”

He didn’t mean to swear.

He certainly didn’t meant to punch Levi in the nose.

He definitely didn’t feel better after walking away, leaving the older teen cupping his nose, bloody dripping down his chin.

He didn’t even feel better when, in the last lesson of the day, two girls were whispering in the row behind him about how that goth kid was seen in the nurses office with a bloodied tissues under his nose.

He should have felt justified and glad that Levi was feeling an ounce of the physical pain he was putting Eren through.

But he didn’t.

He just felt numb.


	7. Black & White

**Black & White**

January crawled on by with zero contact with Levi or his fellow goths.

Eren made a point of taking the longest routes to any of his lessons, spending any free periods in the lunch hall or the library studying, and whenever he finished early, he'd simply leave. He still hadn't really forgiven his sister for ripping Levi's hoodie, however now that they'd ended whatever they'd been, he didn't feel like being mad anymore.

They hadn't discussed it; it was one of those unspoken conversations siblings seemed to have. One day they'd ask you to pass the milk and whatever they'd been fighting about would be quashed and set aside.

Not that Eren made a point of 'bouncing back' to his old self. He preferred to keep his own company of the last few weeks, not really wanting to bring other people's moods down. He liked being in the library because it meant that no one could really talk to him about things. He needed his space, some time to think about what had happened between himself and Levi. Not that there was much to think about; Levi had flipped a switch and wasn't into PDA. What else was there for Eren to get?

It had gotten to the point that Mikasa would make an extra effort to invite Eren out on the weekend with the older kids. He always brushed her concern aside and said he didn't feel up to it.

On those long weekend evenings, Eren would spend his time sat at his desk or on his bed, typing on notes on his phone or in a word document for what he would say to Levi if he ever had the guts to seek him out after what he'd done. None of it was helpful, even if Armin had insisted certain things were cathartic. Eren thought it was more frustrating than not seeing Levi. Still, he ploughed away at it, hoping that one evening he'd realise it wasn't quite as painful anymore.

That wasn't to say that he hadn't heard from Levi.

It had only take about five days for the older teen's resolve to fracture. He sent Eren a text asking if they could talk. Despite the rush of emotions Eren's husk had felt when he'd seen Levi's message pop up on his phone, the reality of what went down between them froze his fingers on his the keypad. What the hell could Levi say that would make him feel better?

Instead of replying, Eren had set his phone aside and gone downstairs to help his mum make dinner.

The follow messages from the goth all amounted to the same thing; he wanted to talk, about what, Eren refused to find out. As soon as he messaged Levi, he would lose any power he'd had in the situation. Levi had made it clear that they needed to cool things down. As far as Eren was concerned, he was giving the older teen exactly what he wanted.

By the end of the second week, Levi seemed to have given up.

' _Clearly wasn't that important after all_ ,' Eren had thought somewhat bitterly, as he and Armin studied after a pizza and video-games marathon at Armin's house on the second weekend. Despite being in his 'funny mood' as his friends had dubbed it, Eren felt a little better about being sociable, if only with his closest friends.

The following Monday brought a whole manner of issues; Eren and Mikasa's bus was late, so they were both ten minutes late into their first lessons. Eren had forgotten his assignment despite insisting that he'd finished it. He even had to swear to the teacher he'd have it emailed within the hour that he arrived home after his last lesson.

During in third period, right before lunch, Eren was scouring through his USB's and emailed to see if he had a copy of his finished assignment lurking somewhere, when a shadow fell across his desk. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he turned in the swivel chair.

The girl standing before him with her neon-orange hair braided around her ears, glowered down at him. "You're Eren, right?" she asked.

Frowning he nodded. "Yes … Can I help you?"

Wrapping her black painted nails around the neighbouring swivel chair, she squeezed the worn out cushion as though releasing all her anger into it. "You're friends with Levi?"

Oh shit, was this a test?

If he said 'no' he'd obviously be called out for lying but if he said 'yes' it would open a whole other world of issues, considering no one else was meant to know.

Instead, Eren asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Isabel," she sneered as though it should have been obvious.

Eren shrugged a shoulder, "Okay. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you've said to Levi to make him in a pissy mood."

"He's always in a pissy mood," Eren deadpanned.

"More so."

Eren sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I haven't said anything to him. I have nothing to say to him."

"Why not?" she snapped. "You're friends, right?"

"No actually," he bit out. "I think we were, at some point, but he decided that we needed to stop hanging out with each other. So if you want to ask Levi why he's being a dickweed, then you can ask him yourself."

"I'd watch your mouth, smartarse."

Eren turned back to his computer. He'd been about to shut it down, truthfully, but he wanted to make a point of not caring what the redhead had to say. Sure, he wanted to know what Levi was mad about and if it really did have anything to do with him, however Levi had made a point of not wanting to hang out with Eren anymore. It was a done deal.

"If Levi had anything to say to me, then he can come and say it to my face."

He wasn't entirely sure what Isabel's reaction was, however he did hear the distinct heavy 'clunk-clunk-clunk' of her thick soled boots as she stomped her way out of the library.

He let out a shaking breath.

Going through his emails, he found a draft he'd been working on over the last few weeks. He'd never had the gall to send it and he doubted he ever would. Whatever he had felt towards Levi had only been accelerated by the goth's physical hunger for sex. Eren was mildly surprised that the older teen hadn't gotten off with someone else already, but that was none of Eren's business. He opened the draft up, his eyes skimming over the well-versed words;

' _Levi,_

_What you did to me has nothing short of shattered my self-esteem and ability to be myself. You've ruined what I once was and I despise you for that. Punching you in the nose was the least you deserved._

_I feel like I was sick these last few months; spending time with you was like a sugar high despite all the sneaking around. Then the reality would hit and it would feel like a kick in the face. I don't even have anyone to vent to about all this, except in hypothetical's. You were my outlet and that just makes it worse. It's fucking pathetic!_

_I don't see how our situation was going to get any better. It just shows how fragile this friendship was to begin with! I was open with my feelings from day one and you used it to try and manipulate me. Yet I came back for more because I had feelings for you! You made it clear that it was never going to happen between us and yet it still plays on my mind. I was always filled with 'what if's and 'maybes'. I wish I could turn it off._

_Even if you did suddenly say you had feelings for me, I'd assume it was pity at this point._

_You're like a drug. You're killing me slowly but I keep coming back for another fix of you._

_I just can't do it anymore. It's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before bed. It plays on my mind over and over and sets my mood for the day. These past few weeks I've felt numb and keep spacing out during lessons and getting snapped at by my friends and teachers. It's sad and pathetic and hurts so damned much, but it has to stop._

_Not speaking to one another is probably the best and only thing to do. I need to move on from you. I need to be with someone who want's to be with me and who doesn't just want me for an easy lay._

_Regards,_

_Eren_.'

His fingers itched, feeling somewhat desperate to enter Levi's email address and send him the letter. Another part of him felt as though his actions should be speaking louder than his words, however if Levi and his posse were still making the effort to seek Eren out in the library, then clearly they weren't getting the message.

Was it worth sending it? What did he hope would come of it? For Levi to suddenly change his ways and have more than two emotions?

He wished there was someone who could tell him what he should do. If he sent the email, would he be deluded to hope that Levi would understand the depth of his betrayal and plead Eren for forgiveness? Or would he simply scoff and brandish the thing all over college just to make sure that Eren was even more humiliated?

No, Eren decided, best not to send it.

He went through the same issue almost every day. Maybe one day he'd have enough balls to his the 'SEND' button, but for now, he just needed to get to the lunch hall before they ran out of pizza.

~0~

"So do you think we should invite Marco and Jean to the cinema tonight?" Mikasa asked as she unwound the red scarf from around her neck and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She focused on twisting the dial of the padlock on her locker.

Armin and Eren shared a look and frowned. "I guess we can't really exclude them just because Jean's a bit of an idiot," Armin stated with a hapless shrug. "Marco is a nice guy. It's so strange that his best friend is someone like Jean."

"Is that cool with you Eren?"

Eren rolled his eyes and shrugged. "As long as I don't have to sit next to horse-face, I think I'll be fine."

He walked down a few rows until he got to his own locker. He fumbled with the padlock –getting it open on the second try –and blinked in surprise as something slid out and landed at his feet. It took him a long second to realise that it was an envelope with his name on it. It wasn't in his handwriting –or anyone's he knew.

Damn, someone probably slipped it into his locker by mistake.

Keeping his locker door open to gain some degree or privacy, Eren opened the envelope. Inside was a single piece of card, neatly cut, with sharp, straight writing across it.

' _Angsley Park at Midnight. Tonight_.'

His body flushed with a prickly heat. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Despite there being nothing else on the card, Eren was almost entirely sure who it was from. His throat ran dry as he slid the note into his back pocket. He was going to the cinema after school, then maybe some food. Probably wouldn't get home until gone 11PM. Would he even be able to sneak out? Did he even want to?

He wasn't sure.

His gut twisted over and over at the prospect of seeing Levi again.

Well, he had the rest of the day to decide.

He grabbed the books he needed, slammed his locker shut and fell into step with Mikasa and Armin as they made their way toward the South building. Mikasa had a free period so she was walking along with them. They hadn't even left the main building when a flock of black-clad teens brushed through the corridor, parting other students like they were Moses and the Red sea. Eren felt himself tense, scanning the darkness for Levi.

No, he wasn't there.

That Isabel girl threw him a dark, calculating look though. He wasn't sure what it meant but he instinctively knew he didn't like it.

Mikasa sighed as soon as they were out of earshot, "I want to say some people will grow out of it, but in their case I doubt it."

Eren was about to open his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. They continued walking towards the neighbouring building in amicable silence. Mikasa waved them off; Eren went left into his Design Tech workshop and Armin went right into his Fine Art class.

~0~

As predicted, they didn't get home until about 11:06PM. The movie had been good but the pizza and drinks afterwards had been so much better. Even Jean had managed to be somewhat less of a douche, which was always a good change of pace in Eren's opinion. Although he had tried to ask Mikasa out again, which had ended as awkwardly as it always had.

When they got in, Mikasa staggered awkwardly towards the kitchen and pulled the door open. The pale illuminated a small sliver of the kitchen as she opened the carton of milk and gulped it down. Eren watched her and sniggered. She flipped him off –her fist against his nose –before leading the way upstairs. She was so knackered, she'd be out like a light within half an hour. He made sure to leave his stuff by the front door, and leave his shoe laces tied. He'd give his sister half an hour to fall asleep before sneaking out.

"G'night," Mikasa grunted as she practically fell into her bedroom.

"Night," Eren whispered as he tiptoed along the hallway to his own room. He closed the door and settled on his own bed. He could hear the TV in his parents room still on but he could hear the soft snoring of his dad, which meant that his mum would be nodding off soon, too.

He pulled out his phone and messaged Armin to sleep since he had a test the following day. He didn't get a reply. He was probably asleep.

For a brief moment, Eren toyed with the idea of texting Levi. However, the memory of their last encounter stopped him cold. He didn't really know if or what he was going to say to Levi –if it even WAS Levi writing random notes and sticking them in his locker. For all he knew he was going to get the shit beat out of his and get harvested for his organs.

was going to get the shit beat out of his and get harvested for his organs.

The time ticked away.

His mum went to bed, shutting the TV off and getting comfortable.

The house was silent.

Eren licked his lips, every sound suddenly magnifying in his ears. It was only when he heard his mum's heavy breathing that he decided it was safe enough to sneak out.

He was so nervous as he got ready; he knew all the floorboards that creaked on the staircase, and he knew just how to wrestle the door out of its frame without making it whine too loud. He still winced with every other breath, straining to hear if his actions were waking anyone up. He didn't dare to relax until he'd eased the front door closed again. He didn't lock it –that would be too noisy! Drawing in a deep breath, he hesitated. If he stepped off the porch so soon after all that noise, he'd know his mum would look out the window and see him walking down the street.

The last thing he needed was for her to chase after him and yell at him for the whole street to hear.

He shuddered at the thought and waited for another few minutes before finally setting off down the road.

Angsley Park wasn't too far from his house. He still had to walk for about ten minutes but that wasn't a huge issue. The world felt so alien at this time of night; it was a school night so most places had closed by now and the last buses were chugging through the streets, practically flying from one borough to the other. The drivers just wanted to get home to a warm supper and bed.

Hands in his pockets, Eren walked calmly down the empty streets, his senses keenly seeking the presence of anyone else around him. He made it to the park gates in one piece, only momentarily bothered by the chained gates. He gripped the cold railings with his hands and managed to haul himself up and over, the blunt spikes poking awkwardly at his thighs before he slid off the other side.

It took all of three minutes to locate Levi.

The teen was perched on top of the wooden climbing frame in the childrens park area, blowing smoke rings into the cold air.

Levi turned when he heard the crunch of Eren's trainers on the tarmac. He took a long, slow drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. His eyes seemed to gleam in the dark as Eren crossed the play area and climbed up so that he was on the platform a level down from Levi.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Levi stated, absently toying with his lighter.

Eren shrugged, "I wanted to know why you bothered sending me that note."

Levi scoffed but didn't reply right away. "Sure, that's the only reason you're here."

"Why else would I be here?" Eren asked tightly. "It's not like I have anything to say to you anymore."

Levi blinked, seemingly stunned by the young teen's coolness. He couldn't deny it was warranted, it just simply didn't register in his brain as coming from this clumsy kid. "Is that so?" he finally ground out.

Eren sighed. "What did you want?"

"To talk."

"So talk."

Levi dropped his head back and sigh, releasing another plume of smoke. The tang hung in the air, making Eren wrinkle his nose in distaste. "I wanted to ask why you never bothered to come and piss me off since that last time."

"You told me to back off!" Eren snapped. "I'm hardly going to go out of my way to get on your bad side!"

"Tch," Levi tutted.

"Is that all you had to say? You're pissed off I actually did what you asked me to?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"Yes I'm pissed about that, but no that's not what I wanted to talk about." Tossing the smouldering butt aside, Levi slid off the roof of the climbing frame and dropped down so that he and Eren were face-to-face. "I want to know what Isabel said to you."

Eren frowned. "Isabel? She didn't say anything to me."

"Don't give me that shit, brat! I _know_ she spoke to you."

"Yeah but it's not like she told me any deep dark secrets. She said you were pissy. End of!"

"You expect me to believe by best friend sought you out of _all people_ , and didn't say anything remotely revealing?" he narrowed his grey eyes. "You're such a shit liar."

"Yeah, cause it's the truth."

Levi glared up at him. He shoved Eren back against the wooden railings, his arm firm and lethal against his chest. "Tell me the truth, brat! What the fuck did she say to you?"

"Nothing!" Eren spat. He shoved Levi off of him. All emotion had burned out of his chest as he ducked under the railing and dropped down to the padded matting below. "If that's all I snuck out for, then this shit-show really wasn't worth my time."

Levi dropped to the ground with a light thud.

The next thing Eren knew, he'd been knocked hard and went sprawling onto the cold, hard gravel. He was too stunned to react. Levi kicked him onto his side and crouched down over Eren's chest, his nails digging into the younger teens shoulders. "And to think I wanted to apologise for being a dick!" he spat.

Eren tried to wriggle free. He reached under and pinched Levi's inner thigh, making the goth hiss in pain and jerk sideways, giving Eren enough room to crawl out from under him. He straightened up and grabbed Levi's hoodie and shoved him against the wooden ladder. "If you're going to apologise, maybe say the fucking words 'I'm sorry!' instead of tossing me about, you dickhead!"

Levi glowered, his fists clenched. "Sorry? You expect me to apologise _now_? I _may_ have said it after you punching me in the nose. Fuck off if you think you're getting one now!"

Eren wasn't expecting the punch to the gut.

He certainly wasn't expecting Levi kick his leg out from under him, straddle him and twist his arms up over his head. Both boys' were panting hard in the cold air. Eren was glaring up at the older teen, anger bubbling in his veins. Levi's face was very close, his breath ghosting over Eren's skin.

A shiver ran through Eren.

No, this shouldn't be even remotely enticing!

The red haze melted away.

He looked up at Levi for the first time in weeks; his hair looked a little greasy, his eyes were bloodshot and his nails –by the feel of them –were blunt. He wasn't himself. He was … _miserable_? A pang of guilt burrowed into Eren's heart; he had made Levi feel like that. Not without good cause, of course, but even so.

"Levi …" he breathed, and stopped. What did he want to say? Sorry? No, he wasn't really sorry for what he'd done. However, he did regret that they'd had to go through this at all. He'd missed Levi.

The goth boy in question didn't speak. His features had softened and he'd relaxed his grip on Eren's arms. He reached up and tentatively stroked a line down Eren's cheek. "Eren …" he swallowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to deal with my friends finding out about what we'd been up to so … Guess I figured if there was nothing for them to find out …"

"Then you weren't betraying them."

"Exactly."

Eren rolled his eyes and shook his sore head. "You're a dick."

Levi nodded. "I know." He stood up, dusted himself off and then offered Eren a hand. He hauled the younger teen back to his feet. "Guess I can forget about seeing you again, right?"

Eren shrugged, not really knowing where they stood. "I'd like to see you Levi, but … you've not exactly been upfront with me."

"I know."

"I didn't even dare get my hopes up that you liked me and … I felt cheated."

"I know."

"I don't really know if it's wise to see each other again. Not if this is going to happen again."

"Jesus Christ, I _know,_ okay. Fucking hell, kid," Levi snapped. "The only reason I came here was because I decided that I like you. A lot. Those few months did mean a lot, kid, and …"

"And what?"

Levi glowered up at him, but didn't say anything else. He'd said too much.

It broke Eren's heart watching the words die out in the air between them, like smoke on a breeze. He hesitantly approached the goth, his insides knotting over and over. "Levi?"

"Mmm?"

Eren bent down and wrapped his arms around Levi. The older teen tensed but didn't object as Eren placed his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled softly. "I missed you too."

Levi made a noise as though agreeing without saying the words.

"I do need you to do one thing for me, though."

"What?" he growled, the warmth of Eren's body disappearing as the teen straightened up.

"I … sort of …. Um … w-wrote you an email. Over the last few weeks. Before any of this goes any further I … I think you should read it."

"Oh? How long is it?"

"Not very. A page or so."

Levi rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the strange warmth that fizzed inside him. "Fine. Send it to me. Hopefully I can read it tonight."

Eren gave a tight-lipped nod.

Levi wanted to stay longer, but his watch beeped for 1AM. "Shit. I need to go."

"Me too."

Levi nodded towards the gates. "My car's that way."

"Okay."

Together they walked to the gates, not really speaking or touching. Eren offered to boost Levi over but the older teen just scoffed and scaled the gate as though it was as easy as breathing. Eren followed in a less graceful fashion. Levi's car was the only one parked on the road.

"It's my dads."

"He lets you drive it?" Eren asked, astonished.

"He doesn't know."

Eren shot the older teen an accusatory look but Levi shrugged him off. He opened the car and slid into the driver's seat. "I can give you a ride."

"No thanks, I'm the other way," Eren lied. In truth, he just wanted the ten minute walk to process what had just happened. "Thanks though. I'll see you at school?"

Levi looked up at Eren with a strange look in his grey eyes. Eren couldn't quite place the emotions lurking in there, but they seemed to be dark and urgent. It could have been the black eye make-up, but Eren was almost sure Levi was imagining picking up where they left off.

Another reason not to get in the car.

"Text me when you're home," Levi ordered as he slammed the car door closed. He fired the engine up and was rushing down the road before his words had sunk in to Eren's head.

Eren remained rooted to the spot until the sound of the car's engine faded into silence.

He turned on his heel and walked home.

Once he'd snuck inside, toed off his trainers at the door and made sure everything was locked up, he tiptoed back to his room and changed into his pyjamas in the dark. Sliding into the cool covers, he pulled his phone into his bundle and text Levi.

[1:48] _Home now._

[1:50] **Good.**

Eren ground his teeth together. Just before he went to sleep, he logged onto his emails on his phone and found the draft. He hesitated for a few minutes before typing Levi's address into the recipient box.

This time he didn't hesitate.

He hit 'SEND'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to answer any questions if you guys have any, as long as it doesn't spoil things :D


	8. Knife's Edge

**Knife's Edge**

Levi sat back in his desk chair, fingers resting on his lips as he stared at his PC monitor.

He'd read Eren's email two or three times by this point. In his lap he held a grip-weight, having slowly squeezed it over as he read the words before him. Now it just lie limply against his thigh as he mulled over what to do next. He didn't know what to think of the email the kid had sent him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, though. There was a lot of emotion and confusion wrapped up in that message and even Levi couldn't deny he felt an uncomfortable stirring deep inside.

It looked as though the kid was giving him an ultimatum.

Levi would scoff and laugh at him, however doing that would only throw shade on the fact that he, himself, had gotten used to Eren's presence. He liked having someone coming over to his house. Whilst most others had enjoyed a shag or two and gone on their way, barely pausing to exchange numbers, Eren hadn't wanted that. He was frail, untainted, and he was still young enough to appreciate the simpler gestures of affection and arousal.

It was so endearing and naïve. Easily manipulated to do with as he pleased.

And yet, he hadn't wanted to.

The question of why that was, was the reason he was still awake at 1am.

He could just delete the email, he'd reasoned to himself. No one else but he and Eren would know of its existence, and then Levi could move on to the next pretty mouth that pleaded for his dick.

Guilt knotted his stomach.

He tossed his grip on the desk. It clattered, making a loud noise. He let out a sigh and arched back in his chair, wincing as muscles clicked and cracked in his back. He really needed to head to bed, but he couldn't get those words out of his mind. The kid had feelings for him. The question was, did Levi enjoy his time with Eren enough to want to slow his own life down? To engage with someone who was barely sexual enough to wank on his own? The idea of having someone so innocent and wide-eyed about everything was somewhat of a turn-on.

That wasn't what Eren was after though.

The damn snot-head wanted something more, something real, with Levi. He doubted he could deliver on such a thing.

"Ah well," he groaned, clawing his hands through his hair. "That's tomorrow's problem."

He stood up and peeled his vest off over his head and crawled into bed, not even caring that he hadn't completely scrubbed off all his make-up. Another problem best left for the morning.

Taking a swig from his to-go coffee cup, Levi glowered as someone clumsily nudged his arm as he made his way to the music studios. He didn't have any lessons until 12pm, but Hange had asked him and Mike to come in and go over their last recording. He'd been awake anyway, so her request hadn't pissed him off like it usually did.

Pushing the door open, he slipped his hat off and tossed it on the desk. Mike was lounging in a chain, his mousy brown hair falling into his eyes. His feet were up on the desk and he was tapping a rhythm on his knees. Levi swiped his feet off the table and sneered.

"Tables aren't for feet!" he snapped.

Mike rolled his eyes under his floppy fringe, but didn't say anything.

Levi drained the last of his coffee and grimaced, "Where's Hange? I don't have all day to sit here and piss around."

The door crashed open to reveal Hange, her eyes unsettlingly wide behind her obnoxious glasses. She grinned and bolted across the room to hug him, crushing his ribs in the process. "LEVI-I-I! I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Goddamnit four-eyes what did I say about touching me!"

Hange released him with a grin. "Are we going to get to record your solo today, Oh wondrous one?!"

"If you'd gotten here on time, I'd have fucking finished it by now!" he snapped, already taking his guitar out of its case and adjusting the strap over his shoulder. Once he'd gotten the guitar tuned to his liking, he shoved past Hange and kicked the recording booth's door shut.

" _Okay Levi, take it from the top!_ " Hange called through the intercom. It was a wonder the girl had so much energy at such an early hour.

Levi rolled his eyes and placed the headphones over his ears.

By the time Hange let him out of the booth, it was nearly 11am. He still had another hour before his first lesson of the day, but he'd kill for a coffee, a doughnut and a cigarette right about now. Zipping his guitar case up, he slung the bulky thing over his back and tucked a cigarette behind his ear for later on. Hange and Mike were murmuring over the recordings on the laptop and barely glanced up as he shouted a 'see yah!' over his shoulder.

The coffee and doughnut was demolished before he'd even left the South building. Swallowing the last bite, he dug around in his pocket for his lighter, pressed the cigarette butt behind his lips and tried to strike a flame. After a few unsuccessful attempts and a string of muttered curses, he finally got the tip alight. Taking a long drag, he held the smoke in his lungs before exhaling. It burned on the way down, and the way up.

As he took another drag, he found his mind drifting to Eren. He sighed, letting the smoke plume out into the air. What was he going to do about that kid?

He missed the brat hanging around, no word of a lie.

However, he was a virgin. A virgin! Being two years older and a bit of a slut, had jaded Levi's opinion on sex, emotions and anything else remotely physical. He liked sex, he liked the roughness of it all, he liked the aggression and the pleasure that burned inside his veins. If he could get that level of pleasure from wanking, he'd happily just stick with that. Unfortunately that was not the case. He didn't like people, he didn't like touching people.

Eren wanted all of that.

Levi wasn't even sure he could, or wanted to offer that.

What they'd had going had been a pretty good deal. Being physical with Eren was easy. He could always be the best in the kid's eyes, even if he just bit his nipple, the brat would probably come in his pants.

The thoughts chased one another around his head.

He heard the crunch of gravel under thick soles. He let out another, long sigh before he heard the voice.

"You'd better have one of those for me, dickhead."

Glancing sideways, he didn't say a word as he offered Isabel his pack of cigarettes. There were only two left. She slid one out and then whipped a lighter out of her coat pocket. She lit the tip and blew out a long breath, the smoke blooming like a stain in the air.

"Thought I'd find you out here," she said.

"Whoop-di-doo, you found me," he drawled.

"You look like shit by the way."

"Didn't sleep much."

"Like you ever do." She took another drag and exhaled. "So, what's crawled up your arse and died?"

"The fuck's it to you?" he sneered.

Isabel shrugged. "You've been a miserable git all day. I can tell something's bothering you. So what is it?" Levi shot her a look but didn't bother replying. A light of understanding entered her eyes. "Oh, I see."

"What?" he snapped. "What do you see?"

"You're pining for that kid, aren't you?"

Levi clenched his jaw but otherwise didn't react. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead as he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "Don't fucking think so."

"I think you are."

"Well good for you," he said. "Didn't realise you were never wrong about your assumptions."

"Don't be an arse to me, Levi. I know you well enough to know that something's up, and the only thing that's changed is that you're not doing who-knows-what with that kid."

Levi shrugged, "So what? Like you said, whatever it was, we're not doing it anymore. Case closed."

"Okay," Isabel said slowly as she ground out the last bit of her cigarette under her boot. She came to lean against the brick wall, the dreary background making her dark red hair stand-out like blood. "So are you going to tell me why you've had a face like thunder all day?"

"No."

"Levi –"

"Look, it's none of your business, Is, okay? So just back-off will you?"

If Isabel was offended by Levi's aggressive tone, she didn't show it. The truth was, she had known Levi longer than most people and knew where most of his anger was directed towards. Namely, not her. Sure, she pushed his buttons, but if she didn't she'd never understand what went on in his head.

Sighing, Isabel bowed her head in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry, alright?"

He nodded.

"Want to grab a pizza at mine after college?"

Levi deliberated it for a moment. His parents were still coming home early these days and it was off-putting to say the least. Grimacing slightly he said, "Sure. I'll meet you there."

"Good. I'll text Farlan and let him know."

"Sounds good," was all Levi said as he ground the butt under his boot and turned his back on Isabel.

He made his way back into the building just as the five-minute warning bell chimed. He watched everyone around him rush and panic to get to their lesson on time, but Levi didn't care. He only had chemistry with Mr. Smith anyway. Kicking the door open, he didn't even glance around the room before he dropped down into the vacant chair in front of the teachers' desk and tossed his back on the floor. He smirked up at the blonde giant in front of him.

"Hey Eyebrows."

Mr. Smith glowered down at him, dismissing the comment with a minute shake of his head before turning to address the rest of the class. "Now that everyone is present, please turn your attention to the whiteboard!"

~0~

Farlan stepped into the bedroom with a large pizza box and three small side boxes. A bottle of coke swung in the plastic bag at his elbow. Isabel jumped up and lightened his load, spreading the boxes out on the floor between their beanbags. There was a fight scene from a game, paused by Isabel when the pizza-guy had rung the doorbell.

Opening the boxes, Levi couldn't deny how hungry he'd been. He'd survived all day on half a sandwich, a doughnut and a shitty cup of coffee. Farlan poured the drinks and started tearing into the pizza.

"So," Isabel said, holding a slice aloft. "What's going on with that kid who was stalking you?"

Farlan cocked a pierced eyebrow but didn't comment. Levi mirrored the expression, his grey eyes trained on Isabel. "We've been over this. Drop it."

Farlan frowned, "What's that?"

"You remember that kid in the year below us? The tall one who fell over in the gym?"

"He's friends with the little blonde one?" Farlan asked. Isabel nodded. "Sure, what about him?"

"Well, he and Levi don't hang out anymore and it's pissed our little princess right off."

"Is that so?"

Levi glared between the two of them. "Surely there's something else interesting to talk about."

Farlan shrugged, "I don't know, mate, you seemed keen to spend time with that kid."

"So what?"

"Doesn't it bug you?"

Levi shrugged, picking at the potato wedges. "I tried to talk to him, but we ended up fighting. Literally. Still have a bruise."

"Sexy," Isabel smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "He e-mailed me, too. Some long, lovey-dovey bullshit. I'm better off just moving-on from it."

Isabel frowned. "Oh … I didn't know he e-mailed you. What did it say?"

"If I was going to tell you, I'd have done it," Levi deadpanned.

"Summarise," Farlan said.

Letting out a long sigh, Levi focused his attention back on the food in his lap. "He said that he didn't want to muck around anymore, that he had feelings for me and wanted to try something more. Said that he didn't just want to be another notch on my bedpost and that he needs to move-on and be better. Says I shattered his confidence."

There was silence in the room, only broken by Isabel giving a contemplative 'hmm'.

"What?" Levi snapped.

Isabel glanced at him briefly, before setting her cup down. "Well, I looked out for him today in between lessons," she shifted awkwardly as Levi's gaze hardened on her. "He looked like shit, Levi. Red-eyes, hair messed and I'm pretty sure he hadn't showered in the last day or so."

"That's my problem because?"

She sighed. "He clearly liked you a lot. Don't you want to talk to him?"

"Like I said, we tried that. It didn't work."

"So try again."

"No, Isabel. Just drop it."

"What is your problem?" she snapped, a fiery heat exploding inside her. "Look, I'm not exactly the kids' biggest fan, Levi, for fucks sake! I definitely think you should go for someone more your speed, not a nerdy little virgin but hey! You do you and all that. So, tell me why the fuck you're ostracising someone you _clearly_ like?"

Levi bristled but didn't say anything. His fingers dug through his jeans and into his flesh.

Oddly enough, Farlan chose that moment to chime in.

"She's right, mate," he said. Sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes, he looked directly into Levi's own. One of the things Levi had always respected about Farlan, was that he could make direct eye-contact. Not many people seemed to have the stomach for it. "You've been fairly chilled the last month or so. It's nice not having you pining for a shag."

"You realise, I'd still be pining for a shag regardless if I let that snot-bucket back into my life, right? Remember; virgin?"

"So?" Farlan shrugged. "We were all virgins once and quite frankly, no one's a sex god at the age of eighteen. Does it matter if you cooled your jets once in a while?"

Levi ground his teeth together.

"Look, we're not ganging up on you," Isabel placated, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. He jerked out of reach, avoiding eye contact. She sighed softly and leaned away. "It's just been a while since anyone really made you ' _react'_ , you know? We've missed it."

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint." He stood up and brushed his jeans down. Grabbing his bag from the floor, he swung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Levi, wait!"

He ignored Isabel's pleas.

He took the stairs two at a time, grabbed his coat and boots from the rack by the door and walked out, barely pausing to tie up his laces.

He walked home from Isabel's in about twenty minutes. He usually did, but the weather was still bitter and he hadn't taken a hat with him that morning. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he stomped all the way home.

Once home, warmed up and changed into loose clothes, he sat at his desk in the darkness, only the eerie glow from his PC monitor illuminating the room. He had a glass of vodka in one hand, a secret stash he kept down the side of his bed. They'd used it at one of his parties in the last year, and hadn't been finished. He often had a glass in his hand when his mind was troubled.

He was reading the e-mail from Eren again.

It had felt like an eternity since their fight in the park, but the bruises were a keen reminder of how recent it was. He did miss Eren, truly, but he was eighteen for fucks sake. He liked sex, and parties, didn't give a shit about rules and he had his own driving license and car. Eren didn't seem like the sort to like the loud parties, or to experiment much outside of his comfort zone.

He was a _virgin_.

It could be _years_ before he even wanted to fuck.

Why should he wait around for Eren, for him to one day decide that he'd rather go and bang some other bloke?

Nah, it wasn't worth the trouble.

' _Does he really seem like that sort of person, though?_ ' his brain supplied through the vodka haze.

No, he had to admit, Eren really didn't seem like the callous type. He was emotional; that alone was an issue for Levi. He didn't do emotional things, he didn't do relationships. He barely did friendships, and Farlan and Isabel could attest to the trial of it all.

Running a hand down his face, he downed the last of his vodka and winced at the sharp taste.

He needed to put Eren out of his mind.

As it turned out, that was easier said than done.

He found himself keeping a keen eye out for anyone remotely tall in the suffocating crowds in between lessons. He was sure he'd spotted the younger teen at some points, but his back had been turned or he'd just been walking into a classroom, his head bowed.

Levi cursed himself for not being better at spying and then cursed himself again for even giving a shit.

Still, he continued to watch.

He even stopped going for smoke-breaks during lunch, in order to catch a glimpse of the green-eyed boy in the cafeteria. He'd spotted him in there, slouching alongside his sister and the tiny blonde boy. He didn't engage in conversations, only nodding along as he forced himself to chew his food.

A large portion of it got tossed away.

Isabel had been right about one thing at least; Eren had clearly stopped taking proper care of himself. He seemed to wear the one outfit all week and his hair got progressively greasier as the days worse on. The one time he came in looking cleaner, at least, was on the Thursday afternoon. Perhaps his sister had nagged him into taking a shower?

Something niggled at the back of his mind, accusing him; he'd done this, he'd made Eren's brain shut down.

Were a few measly hook-ups with mediocre bi-curious boys really worth giving up on a kid who was genuinely interesting and seemed to like Levi's company?

He'd squirmed when the thought had entered his mind.

In the end, he'd stalked out of the cafeteria. He really needed a cigarette.

As he smoked, he thought about Eren's e-mail. He'd said to the kid that their stolen afternoons together had been good for him too, he'd enjoyed himself and liked the kid's company. It was all true. Eren didn't mind a good verbal sparring, and he definitely didn't mind when Levi took control of the situation and started to kiss him.

It had been interesting, taking things slow after all this time of jumping right to the blow-jobs and sex. Eren had _needed_ the time to let his brain catch up with it all. Levi had allowed it. The truth was, it had been a long time since he'd appreciated the way it felt to be touched and to touch someone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd appreciated the sensation of just having someone's arms wrapped around him, or their hands stroking over his skin.

He wasn't sure he really missed it, mostly because he hadn't really had it before. Not really. A handsy grope in the boys' toilets didn't really count, after all.

However, did he like it enough to give things with Eren another go?

The thought made his skin prickle.

A surge of adrenaline shot through his body.

He swiped up his phone and sent a text to Eren, knowing full-well that he'd regret it by the morning, when the vodka had run out of his system. With humiliation already burning in his belly, he shut down his PC and stumbled through the darkness and fell face-down in his bed.

~0~

Levi was in his usual spot during the lunch period, smoking as leisurely as he could. He had a dull headache from the vodka the previous evening, and the painkillers hadn't done shit to help it, but he only had one more lesson so who cared?

He was already on his third cigarette. He couldn't help chain-smoking. Although his expression was unreadable, there was a slight tremor in his hand as he put the cigarette to his lips and took another drag.

A door creaked somewhere behind him.

The crunch of soles on the gravel.

Eren came into his peripheral vision, his face was expressionless as Levi's own. The older teen would have been impressed, if his insides were knotting around so much he was sure to vomit.

"What the hell is this?" Eren snapped, flashing his phone screen into Levi's face.

He barely recognised his name and the message he'd sent, but he didn't let it phase him. He merely cocked an eyebrow and said, "A text."

"What did you mean by sending it? After the e-mail I sent you …"

"I think it's pretty obvious, kid," he deadpanned. He winced a little, but kept his gaze fixed ahead.

"' _I want to give this another go'_ ," Eren read aloud. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means what it says."

"So … What? You want to be boyfriends?"

"No."

"Fuck buddies?"

A dry laugh. "Yeah, right."

"Penpals?"

A snort.

"Then what the fuck, Levi? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Like fuck if I know, Eren!" Levi finally snapped. Eren blinked, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Levi ground his teeth together and felt every muscle tense. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like feeling out of control. "All I know is that I miss you lurking around and I want to see you again."

Eren raised a wry eyebrow. "That's all you've got? After the shut you've pulled?"

Levi glared up at him. "And what? I'm willing to put up with a little cock-tease like you, if it means I get you all to myself again."

Eren blinked in surprise.

Truthfully, Levi was just as shocked as he was. He just had a better time of hiding it.

"So … This wouldn't be a relationship, would it?"

Levi shot him an affronted look. "Don't be absurd! Nothing's changed in that regard."

"Then _what_ are you asking of me?"

"I … I don't know."

Eren frowned down at him before raking a hand through his greasy brown hair. Levi grimaced but didn't comment. "Look, Levi. I miss you too. I get it, I'm asking a lot of you. You don't do this sort of thing."

Levi scoffed.

"All I want to do is try," he continued. "If we try and it fucks up, then fine, but at least I wouldn't be wondering 'what if', you know? I'm not saying we need to shout it from the rooftops or any of that cheesy shit, but dear God, Levi you have got to start letting me in a little. Whatever this is, isn't going to work if you keep trying to push me away."

Levi drew in a deep breath and chanced a glance at Eren. His breath hitched. They were so close. It had felt like forever since they'd been so close. He could count the freckles on Eren's skin, he could see the golden ring around his eyes.

_Beautiful._

He grimaced and looked away, shaking the thought from his head.

Eren was closer now, the heat from his body creating a barrier between Levi and the sharp, cold wind. A hand reached up to his cheek. The wool glove was cold and damp, but the heat pressing through it was almost worth the discomfort. He swallowed thickly.

"Levi …"

He barely had a chance to blink before Eren had pressed him up against the brick wall, his hands on either side of Levi's head. His lips found Levi's and they kissed, tentatively at first, and then the dam broke, releasing all the pent-up frustration. Levi practically growled when he realised what was happening, his bare hands finding their way under Eren's coat and against his warm skin.

The younger boy grunted and hissed, breaking the kiss and batting awkwardly at Levi's hands.

Levi swallowed, breathing deeply. His eyes locked onto Eren's. "So, we're really doing this then?"

Eren wanted to be petulant and define what 'this' was –but that kiss had muddied up his thinking. "On one condition," he said.

Grey eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You have to be open with me."

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "That's all you want from me?"

"For now, I think it's all you can handle."

Well, he wasn't wrong there.

"Fine brat," Levi grunted, tugging Eren closer and smirking up at him. "It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this progress good or bad? Let's discuss!


	9. Stars, Stars, Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scenes of a Sexual Nature.

**Stars, stars, stars**

He was an idiot.

The biggest idiot known to mankind.

Yet, there was almost something thrilling to the chase. He'd never really gotten that rush before now, sneaking around under the cloak of darkness, keeping an eye on his phone for an incoming call or text because the phones needed to be on silent. It was all so stupid and unnecessary really, but it injected some excitement into his veins. He was addicted to that little rush of it all. He could deal with being an idiot, if it meant he'd get that rush.

That wasn't to say that he enjoyed sitting in his car with the engine turned off, the cold creeping in through the doors and windows as he glanced at his phone screen for the hundredth time. It really was a wonder his dad didn't ask questions about the car. Not that Levi have a shit about what his dad thought, but still.

He glanced out of the window.

The house was still in complete darkness, the last window having gone black about forty minutes ago.

He ground his teeth together, keeping himself pressed low in his seat. He trained his eyes on the window that Eren had indicated. He had been tempted to give up and go home, but it had been a week. He'd never say it out loud, but he wanted to push the brat out of his comfort zone –and he wanted to be the specific one to do it.

Finally, there was movement.

A tall, lanky figure crawled out of the upstairs window, in the darkness, and used the stubby tree to swing down onto the neatly cut grass below. He could see Eren's grin from here, even as the brat hunched his shoulders against the cold and hurried along the path to where Levi had parked his car.

"Hey," he said, as soon as he sank down into the passenger seat.

"Hey yourself," Levi pushed himself upright and turned the engine on. It grumbled to life and soon they had turned onto the main road.

Eren practically turned completely in his seat so that he could watch Levi as the older teen drove them out towards Greenwich. The streets were empty and dark, the Heath illuminated by pale lights speared in along the pathways. The twenty foot brick wall cast a foreboding shadow at the top of the hill. Levi took the next right and they were soon parked up near the wrought iron gates that led into the park. They were chained shut, but they'd expected that.

Levi parked and unfastened his seat belt. "It's gonna be cold as balls out there."

"So why are we here?" Eren asked with a frown. Still, he unfastened his belt and exited the car. He walked around the bonnet, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Levi hadn't been kidding about the cold. "Fuck! I should've brought another jacket!"

"I did warn you."

"Levi w-why are w-we here?"

Levi clicked his tongue and grabbed the front of Eren's jumper. He pushed the taller teen back against the car and pressed their hips together, the friction making Eren gasp. "I wanted to have some fun without any nosy gits around."

Eren rolled his eyes. Levi grabbed his arm and started marching up over the steep mounds of the Heath. The acres of dark, bare grass were empty and whispered against their jeans as they came to a stop in the middle of the Heath. Levi laid down on the grass, his arms curled behind his head. Eren stared down at him, momentarily confused, before he laid down on the grass beside Levi. He laced his fingers over his stomach and looked up at the sky.

There were clouds lazily drifting here and there, something ghosting over the moon. However the majority of the night sky was exposed, the vast blackness stretching on forever. The sprinkle of stars made the expanse of nothingness more bearable.

A shiver ran through Eren and he hugged his arms tighter around himself. Grass tickled his neck and ears where he lie, but he didn't complain.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Levi's voice sounded deeper than usual, perfectly syncing with the view of the universe above them. "It makes you feel so small compared to what's out there. What we don't even know about yet."

"Yeah …" Eren breathed as he turned his head to look at Levi. "It's amazing."

If the older teen felt Eren's gaze on him, he gave no indication that he knew.

Shifting, Levi rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Eren. His pale eyes stared into Eren's own, and the younger man felt his insides flush with warmth. He saw the kiss coming, but he was still somewhat shocked when he felt that devilish tongue piercing again, the thrill of the metal stud sending shockwaves to his dick.

Levi moaned, a low, filthy sound that made Eren tremble.

"Don't make noises like that," he grunted as Levi moved closer, almost leaning on top of him.

"Why not?" came the husky growl in his ear.

"Because it makes me want to say 'yes' to all the bad ideas in your head."

"Are they really that bad?" Levi asked. Why did his voice do such bad things to Eren?

"They're dreadful …" Eren gasped, his hands running up the back of Levi's jumper, seeking the warmth emanating within. "I haven't forgiven … you."

"I know."

"Sex doesn't change that."

Levi snorted, nipping at Eren's chin with his teeth. "I guess it's a good thing we're not having sex then."

Eren chuckled despite himself. Levi leaned away and stared down at Eren's face. He inhaled deeply, letting his hungry libido simmer down a bit. Reaching up, he smoothed the brown waves of hair out of Eren's eyes. The damned kid had the audacity to look shocked at the gesture. Levi swallowed thickly, the reality of just how stunted he was came rattling down around him like an iron cage.

"Sorry," he said, rolling off of Eren and settling back into the cold grass.

Eren frowned, tilting his head to look at Levi's profile. "Sorry for what? I … Wasn't objecting."

"I know."

"So … Why the shut-out?"

"I just realised I haven't done that sort of thing … before."

Realisation dawned on Eren's features. "Oh," was all he said.

It was a good thing it was almost pitch black on the Heath, otherwise Levi was sure his pale skin would start to blush pink any minute now. He had humiliated himself and broken one of his self-imposed rules for not getting too attached to his current bed-mate.

Grass-mate.

Whatever.

A rough breeze skirted over the grass, making both boys shudder and tense against the onslaught. Still, the clouds barely obscured their view of the stars in the sky. They lie in silence, their extremities slowly numbing to the cold wind. Levi was just debating on getting up and going back to the car, when Eren broken the silence between them.

"Do you remember last week when you told me that things were complicated between you and Isabel and that's why she's weird around me?"

Levi grunted.

"Why is that?"

"Isabel's had it rough the last few years," Levi sighed, gritting his teeth against the wind. "Her parents kicked her out. She didn't have anywhere to go, really. She was dossing down behind the school until I bumped into her while I was out smoking."

"For once your smoking benefited someone, then?" Eren teased.

"Yeah, sort of." A pause. "My mate Farlan and I got really close with her. Those two started dating, but we were like a family. Farlan's mum was kind enough to let Isabel have their spare room, on the condition that they have regular sex-talks."

Eren's jaw unhinged. "That is so embarrassing!"

"And super awkward." Levi furrowed his brow, "I think at one point she thought I was fucking Isabel too, until I told her I was gay."

"So she's protective over you?"

"Something like that?"

"She didn't …"

"Didn't what, brat?"

"You don't think she had feelings for you and then just settled for Farlan cause you turned out to be gay … do you?" Eren hedged, realising as he spoke the words that he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Nah, she's just afraid that if I meet someone, I'm gonna fuck off and never talk to her again."

"That's a bit stupid, isn't it?"

Levi shrugged against the ground. "What can you do? She's afraid of being abandoned. Happens to most people our age. Any age."

Eren twisted his mouth, but didn't press for anymore answers. He could sort of see Levi's point, and it did seem to sync up with the way the strange girl had approached him in the library. Another harsh gust of wind tore across the Heath.

"That's it!" Eren said, jumping to his feet. "As pretty as the stars are, I'm not going to lose my bollocks over them!"

Levi smirked as he watched the younger teen wrap his arms around himself and hobble back in the direction of the car. With a groan, Levi stood up, brushed himself down and followed. Eren was bouncing up and down for warmth beside the car, his teeth audibly chattering. Levi took a moment longer to open the car and smirked when Eren dived into the passenger seat.

Once the engine was on and the seat warmers cranked up high, Eren scowled over at Levi and grumbled, "You're such a dick at times."

"I know," he quipped as he pulled out onto the main road. The streets were empty at this time of night, only two other lone cars glided by and out of sight. Within fifteen minutes they were cruising down Eren's road. Levi tried to quash the feeling of being disappointed that their evening had been cut short. He parked just down the road and turned off the engine. "So, am I seeing you after classes tomorrow?"

Eren shrugged. "Yeah I can stop by if you like."

Levi nodded. "Good. My last class ends at three."

"Mine's at two."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the bus stop opposite the gates."

Eren held his tongue. He knew Levi was still 'off' about being seen hanging around with a first-year student. Still, he brushed the thought aside. "Okay well I'd best get going," he said, releasing his seat belt.

"See yah."

Eren nodded with a tight-lipped smile before getting out.

Levi watched him hurry up the road and hop over the garden fence. The kid really was nimble when he wanted to be, as he scaled the tree and sneaked back in his bedroom window. Classy. Shaking his head in wry amusement, Levi turned the car around and drove back home.

~0~

Throughout the rest of the week, Levi found himself looking out for Eren more and more.

He couldn't resist inviting Eren over to his house most afternoons. There were times where Eren had to say 'no', but that didn't deter the older boy. If anything, it spurred him on.

It was a good thing that, on Friday night, both his parents had said they were going out to a work-do of his father's, and wouldn't be back till later in the evening. That hopefully meant that the brat wouldn't have to run-off so soon.

As he stared into space, twirling a pen around in his fingers, he wondered how Eren was explaining all his absences to his parents? Wasn't his nosey sister in this school, too? Wouldn't she know if he was blatantly lying about what he was doing?

Not his problem.

All he wanted was more alone time with Eren.

Finally, the bell rang out for the end of the day; Levi stuffed his belongings into his bag and stalked out of the classroom, his heavy boots a drumbeat of his freedom. He was surprised to see Eren's tall figure already waiting for him by the entrance gates. Tugging his own hood over his head, Levi lobbed a thump against the brat's shoulder. Eren jolted and spun around, green eyes softening when he saw Levi.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Come on, I'm not freezing my arse off just so you can gawp at me."

Eren rolled his eyes but his smile didn't fade as he followed Levi off campus and towards the bus stop.

It started to rain just as they were nearing Levi's house. They sprinted the rest of the way, Eren's long legs propelling him further, until they were both sheltered under the porch. Levi clenched his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering as he dug his keys out and fumbled them into the lock. The air inside the house was warm; his parents must have left the heating on for him. It was dark inside. Levi's gut gave a growl as he flicked the lights on and pried his frozen gloves from his hands.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" he asked.

Eren wrinkled his nose. "We always have pizza. Can't we get something else?"

"Fine. Chinese?"

"Sure, I guess."

Levi clawed his jumper off over his head, his t-shirt riding up under it, before tossing the sodden clump of fabric on the floor with a wet slap. He padded, barefoot, into the kitchen to make a call. When he returned, his glaring eyes landed on Eren. "Take those off, you're going to get sick!" he barked out.

Eren glanced down at himself; his jeans were soaked through, a puddle formed on the floor under his shoes, and his hair was dripping. "I don't have anything else to wear."

Levi gave him a deadpan look. "You can borrow some of mine," he paused, eyeing Eren up and down. "Failing that, a bedsheet."

Eren toed his shoes off, and quickly pulled his clothes off his skin; everything was damp and cold and made his muscles tense. At least it was warm in the house. He followed Levi's example and draped his clothes over the radiators, before hugging his arms around his naked torso.

Levi smirked at him from the staircase. "Come on then, my clothes are in my room."

Eren hurried up after Levi, feeling incredibly awkward the entire time. Even his boxer-shorts were a little damp, but not much could be done about that.

Levi's room was the warmest part of the house. The shorter teen was already rifling through his drawers in a vain attempt to find something that would fit Eren. Eventually, he was handed a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a blue hoodie. The joggers hung a little low on his hips, and the sleeves of the hoodie were a fraction too short, but they were warm and dry; Eren wasn't about to complain at Levi's sudden generosity.

The Chinese arrived.

They ate whilst watching random sit-coms on T.V.

Once the food was demolished and all the greasy wrappers had been binned, both boys stretched on Levi's bed, idly watching the T.V. whilst talking. Eren was hyper-aware of Levi's leg brushing against his own a little too much, and his hand coming up to squeeze at Eren's bicep.

Eren would have reciprocated ... but he wasn't sure how or if he should.

Levi rolled over onto his side, propped his head up on his elbow and cocked an eyebrow down at Eren. "What exactly do you tell your family when you come over to mine?"

Eren looked surprised at the question. "I either say that I'm doing extra study in the library for one of my classes, or that I hang out with some friends."

"Your sister goes to the same school, right?"

"Yes."

"She's in my year, right?"

"Yes."

"So, wouldn't she know what friends you have?" Levi asked. "And whether you're lying or not?"

Eren twisted his lips into a frown. "That's why I can't use that excuse too often, or she'd suspect something."

"Doesn't she anyway?"

"Yeah," Eren sighed. "She just can't prove it."

Levi's eyes became downcast. He pressed a hand against Eren's chest. It was distracting; those smooth, black nails almost resembled talons waiting to claw his heart out, the pale skin and the single row of black wooden beads at his wrist made his heart thump harder.

"Are you ashamed of being around me, Eren?" Levi asked in a low growl.

"What?" Eren's head snapped up. "Why would you -? No, of course not!"

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not! Honest!" he sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "It's just that ... My sister can be very funny about 'goths' and stuff. I just want to avoid the lectures."

Levi rolled his eyes. "That's horse-shite and you know it."

Eren shrugged, diverting his gaze. "That's how I feel," he paused. "I also don't even know what we _are_ , so it's hard to define that to other people. Nothing has really changed since … before."

Levi sighed and hooked a finger under Eren's chin. He tilted the brat's face up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "Listen to me, kid," Levi growled. "All you need to know is that I like you and I want you."

Eren eyes flickered. He was still unsure about the logistics behind it all.

Levi leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Eren's; he took those soft lips between his teeth and nipped, eliciting a hungry moan from the younger teen. He felt Eren grow hard against his thigh and he smirked and he pressed more of his weight onto the teen beneath him. Eren's hands came up against Levi's chest but he didn't try to push him away.

Soon they were rutting against one another in the bed, Levi's hands running up Eren's torso beneath the hoodie, his legs spreading Eren's apart and his mouth torturing the brat's mouth and throat until he was gasping and pleading for Levi to stop before he –

"F-Fuck!" Eren cursed, his mouth hanging open as he convulsed under Levi.

Levi chuckled before rolling off of him and snagging a few tissues so Eren could clean himself up.

"I hate that you can do that to me," Eren grumbled, pouting as he rolled onto his side to face Levi, the soggy tissue tossed over towards the bin. "It's just not fair."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi smirked. "Life isn't fair, kid. You should learn that quickly."

"It's becoming easier now that I'm hanging around with you."

Levi's smirk grew wider. "You're getting pretty sassy for a first year."

"Yeah, yeah," Eren quipped.

"You can't complain," Levi said. "I'm always making moves on you and taking you by surprise. When was the last time _you_ surprised _me_ and made me come in my pants?"

Eren blushed and ducked his head away.

Why did Levi think it was almost 'cute' when he did that?

Shaking the thoughts away, he slid his tongue into Eren's mouth, pressed him down into the mattress and rocked their hips together. Eren moaned softly into his mouth, his hands awkwardly clinging onto Levi for dear life. Bit by bit, the loose bottoms slid off Eren's hips and Levi's hand found its way into his boxers. He cried out when long fingers took hold of him and he nearly physically cried when he came again.

"Enough, enough, enough!" Eren begged when Levi start nipping at the tender spot on his neck. It took all of his will-power to push the older teen away. There was a strange, unsure look in those grey eyes that immediately tugged at Eren's heartstrings.

' _Don't go there_ ,' his brain warned. ' _Nothing has changed, right?_ '

Levi leaned away, his expression unreadable. It was late; the sky was already darkening outside and Eren secretly wondered how much time they had left together before Levi's parents came home. Apparently, Levi had been wondering the same thing. He turned to Eren and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wanna go for a drive?"

"Yeah, please. That sounds great."

They drove to a secluded park a few miles away. They climbed on top of the warm bonnet and reclined against the windscreen. Levi had grabbed a can of beer and, despite his reluctance, had convinced Eren to have some. Eren immediately decided that he didn't like beer; the taste was foul and the buzz he felt tickling at the periphery of his mind wasn't worth the hype.

Then Levi pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it. He took a long drag, exhaled and then handed it to Eren.

"Levi that's so gross!" Eren said, wrinkling his nose.

"You have tons of my saliva on you, kid, why is _this_ gross?"

"Not the saliva part," he grumbled. "I … I don't agree with cigarettes."

If Levi was surprised, he didn't show it. "Is that so?"

"Well yeah," Eren shrugged. "They're pointless, taste and smell disgusting, the smoke clings to everything and it shortens your life, and for what?"

"To look cool."

Eren let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, fuck! Our generation is doomed." He paused. "You are joking though … right?"

"Mostly," Levi shrugged, folding an arm behind his head. "I do look cool though." He winked at Eren. It was a good thing they were sitting down, otherwise he was sure he could have gone weak at the knees. Levi blew out another plume of smoke then offered it to Eren. "Go on, one puff. I won't tell."

Eren frowned at the older teen. He knew he wasn't going to suddenly get hooked on nicotine, he was far too sensible for that. Although it wouldn't hurt to try, right? He took the cigarettes between his fingers, hesitated, and then pressed the butt to his lips and inhaled. The smoke had barely hit the back of his throat before he was coughing.

Levi thumped him on the back a few times until he was breathing normally. He could still taste it, though.

"Okay, I tried it!" he choked. "Still foul."

Levi shrugged, "It's not for everyone."

Eventually the cigarette burns out. Levi grinds the butt against the bonnet before tossing it into the grass. A cold wind rustles the trees and grass around them. Both boys hug themselves tighter, leaning against one another for warmth.

Eren liked that he was taller than Levi. It meant it was so effortless for him to move his hands over the older teen, even if he did stiffen at said touch. Eren carried on, though, his hands pressing firm touches along the lower region of Levi's abdomen and groin.

"Eren …?"

Green eyes locked onto grey. The click of a buckle as Levi unfastened his jeans.

Eren slid his hand into Levi's boxers and took hold of his dick, barely enjoying the sensation before he started to stroke. It was red hot in his hand, growing hotter and slick as he stroked faster. He felt Levi fisting a handful of his jacket and melt between Eren and the windscreen.

Levi started moaning and grunting. He pressed his forehead against Eren's neck and thrust into the teen's hand, feeling every muscle clamp at what was to come. He wanted more, he wanted so much more; he wanted Eren bent over his desk, naked and ready for him, he wanted to suck his dick until he was drained of cum, he wanted to fuck his tight little arse until he didn't even know his own name.

But this.

This was great too.

"Eren … I'm getting close …"

"Yeah? You gonna come for me, Levi?" he grunted huskily.

Levi bit his lips, eyes clenched shut. "Getting there …"

He was teetering on the edge when he felt Eren shift –and his mouth swallow Levi down deep.

"Holy fuck!"

Eren's head bobbed in his lap, his mouth so hot and oh, so wet it was dizzying! He clenched a fistful of Eren's hair and thrust as gently as he could into the teen's mouth, wincing at the faint graze of teeth, until he shot his load into Eren's mouth.

"Jesus … Fucking Christ! … Eren you fucking filthy git!"

He dropped his head back, letting the last dregs of his orgasm wash over him. When he opened his eyes he almost got vertigo as he stared up into the cloudless night sky to see the universe staring back at him and what they'd just done.

He panted, trying to calm his breathing down.

He was vaguely aware of Eren wincing a little and spitting a bit into the grass. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Levi shook his head, "Nah it's fine … don't be sorry …"

"You sure?"

"Bloody fuck, kid, that was amazing!"

He felt giddy.

Fuck, when the hell did _that_ happen?

It was barely a blowjob, and amateurish at that.

There was no need to feel giddy.

He blinked slowly, watching the stars winking back at him as Eren helped to cover him up and fasten his belt. They was suddenly assaulted by another brutally cold wind. Forcing himself to sit upright, he glanced at Eren and noted that there was a distant look in his green eyes. Did he feel ashamed or embarrassed? Nervous or disgusted? It was hard to tell.

"Er … Shall we get you back home?" Levi said, breaking the silence.

Eren nodded, "Sure, okay."

They drove to Eren's house in silence. Eren just wanted to climb into bed and figure out what the hell had possessed him to give Levi head, when they hadn't established what they were to one another yet. He felt like he'd cheapened himself, giving away more than he should have. What if nothing changed? If Levi thought he could get his dick sucked without any form of commitment well … that was going to be a rather awkward conversation.

Unfortunately, he didn't ave the brain power for that tonight.

"Thanks for the lift," he muttered as he opened the door.

"See you at college."

"Yeah … see you."

He closed the door and Levi barely waited for him to close the front door behind him, before pulling away and driving back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't mean to make Levi sound like a judgemental douche, but I'm sure we've all had thoughts like his a time or two ;)


	10. Paper Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long update to make up for my absence. My laptop has been playing up lately and it looks like I may have to replace it. Please bare with me :) Thanks for the support!

**Paper Trail**

Things progressed a bit slower with Levi, after that.

Eren hadn't spent nearly as much time at the older teen's house, mostly because said teens parents were working sociable hours at the moment, but also because he didn't want to keep misleading his own family. He and Mikasa often studied together at the kitchen table whilst sipping raspberry tea in baggy lounge-clothes. It was nice, comfortable; perfect for the cold weather. Often, Eren would let his mind wonder how Levi would fit into his life, if at all.

They would text a lot though. So much so that Mikasa kept shooting Eren scathing looks whenever his phone vibrated next to his mug.

She knew something was going on, just like she knew he was lying about who he was actually texting. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, he knew that, however he just wasn't ready to get his whole family involved in his personal life. Not yet, at least.

February started with no real difference in the long, cold winter they were enduring. Eren didn't even take the short cut around the back of the building to the cafeteria, it was just too cold outside even with all his layers. He kept glimpsing snatches of dark clothing, but it was rarely Levi who was wearing it.

However, the times where he did see Levi were enough to make his insides burst into flames.

He knew it was silly, knew that it was written all over his dopey face, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot whenever he saw the older teen in the hallways. It broke the day up, making the hours he still had to endure seem a little more bearable.

Eren shoved his chemistry books back into his locker and grumbled when a few bits of paper and a pen tumbled onto the floor by his converses. He bent to scoop them up and shove them back into the metal box with a growl of frustration. He didn't know what it was but Mr. Smith never seemed to fully explain the equations in a way that Eren was able to understand. Maybe he shouldn't have tried taking chemistry? It wasn't his best subject at GCSE level, so why did he think the AS level was going to be any better?

"That's not a happy slam," someone drawled.

Eren jumped, ducking around his open door to see Levi leaning back against the lockers, adorned in black with smoky eye make-up. He cocked a black eyebrow at Eren, the piercing glinting in the light. Realising that he hadn't spoken yet, Eren swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah … Mr. Smith is frustrating me in chemistry 101. I feel dumber every time I leave his class."

Levi rose both eyebrows in a bored manner. "You shouldn't take what Erwin says to heart, brat. He's a prick to everyone."

"You seem to handle him well enough."

A shrug. Gaze averted. "He doesn't like me, and I don't like him. It's a match made in Hell. However, I like chemistry and he's an OK teacher, prick that he is."

Eren frowned, "I don't … that doesn't make sense."

Another shrug. "So? It works. In a few months he'll never have to see me again."

"Unless you come to seek revenge."

A slow smirk. "Yeah. Until then, at least."

Eren smiled, the tension ebbing out of his muscles. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"That's because you haven't come over in about two weeks."

"Nine days," Eren corrected. "And I didn't think either of us did 'weekends'."

Levi rolled his eyes. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he glanced up at Eren through his black hair. "So? When do I get you alone, brat?"

Eren blinked at the rough tone. "Uh … I don't really know."

A glare.

"It's not that I don't want to! I just … Mika's been on my case a bit and I feel like if I start disappearing again, she's going to demand why."

"So?" Levi deadpanned. "You're old enough for a life, kid, don't like your sister boss you about."

"She doesn't boss me about!"

"Sounds like she does."

"You're such an arse!" Eren snapped. He turned on his heel and made to leave for the library. He had a free period and didn't fancy getting lectured about loitering in the hallways. He heard the soles of Levi's boots following at a leisurely pace, but refused to turn around.

The library was eerily quiet, the only other people in there was the assistant currently stamping books behind the large desk, and a few people dotted about on the lower level tables, studiously taking notes off a projection on the wall. No one paid any attention as the two teens entered.

"Hey!" Levi hissed as he trailed after Eren to a lone table obscured at the back of the room.

Eren spun around just before he reached the table. "What?"

"What're you getting arsey at me for?"

"You keep making me out to be a wimp when I'm not!"

"Okay, okay, you're not a wimp," Levi whispered, holding up his hands in surrender. "That means you're ashamed of me."

Eren's eyes went wide. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then what is it?"

"I worry my parents will judge you the way Mika already has."

"Badly, you mean?"

Eren nodded, casting a glance at the assistant behind the desk. He hoped they were talking quietly enough.

Levi leaned sideways against a bookcase, arms folded as he toyed with his tongue piercing between his teeth. Eren watched that metal ball disappear over and over from view. It made his insides squirm.

"Have you even told them that you're seeing someone?"

Eren snorted quietly, "Is that what we're doing?"

Levi didn't miss the hurt tone in the kid's voice, but didn't show it. He continued to toy with his piercing. "Yeah," he murmured. "I guess we are."

"I can't tell them I have a boyfriend. That's not what we are."

Levi cut his eyes to Eren, seeing the droop in the lanky teen's shoulders and the downward turn to his mouth. "Tell them that you're seeing someone," Levi shrugged. "It's not a lie. Doesn't mean we have to be boyfriends."

"I don't want to do that," Eren sighed. "I don't want them to worry about me. I don't want them to think I'm being used."

"So your sister can have boyfriends, but you can't even have a casual fling?"

"What's so casual about us?" Eren hissed sharply. "We text nearly every day, I spend as much of my physical time with you in your bed as possible, and that sounds casual to you?"

"About as casual as anything else I've done," Levi shrugged.

The words stung. Whilst it was true, what they'd been doing over the last few weeks had been pretty casual, but Eren was almost entirely sure that Levi never let any of his other conquests fall asleep in his bed, or stroke a stray bit of hair out of their eyes. He was positive that he didn't loan his hoodie out to just any boy that trampled in through his front door.

Then again, maybe he did. Eren always got evasive answers whenever they spoke of such things.

Maybe it was time to change that.

"Are your parents about tonight?" he asked quietly.

Levi shot him a look he couldn't decipher. "They said they're going out to dinner straight from work. You can come by if you want."

Without waiting for a reply, Levi brushed past Eren and dumped his messenger bag into the table with a 'thunk'. Eren pressed his lips together but followed suit, both boys taking out various notebooks and started to work on their homework assignments.

It always amazed Eren just how studious the goth guy really was. His stereotype didn't really allow for intellect. Eren found himself staring across the table at the older teen a few times, to the point where Levi balled up a scrap of paper and tossed it as his head. Blushing, Eren ducked his head down to his notebook, almost missing the smirk that quirked Levi's mouth up.

After about an hour of silently working on their assignments, Eren felt his phone buzz.

[13:10] **You look hot when you're thinking hard. Can almost smell the smoke.**

Eren rolled his eyes and tapped out a reply;

[13:13] _That was an awful pun. You CANNOT be proud of that!_

He was just about to set his phone down when another text came through. This time is was from Mikasa.

[13:14] **_Hey I heard you might be in the library. I'm on my way to you, I'll see you in 5!_**

"Shit!" Eren hissed. Levi glanced up, eyebrows raised. "My sister's on her way here!"

"Do you want me to go?"

Shame flooded Eren's face and he bit his bottom lip. "No, not really. But I know she's going to give me grief if she sees us together."

"I can handle myself Eren."

"I just …" he floundered. "I just don't want her to judge you based on what you wear. She already has a low opinion of your group of friends, I don't want to make it worse."

Levi rolled his eyes and started packing his things away. "It's fine. I'll see you later then."

Eren wanted to crawl under the table and disappear. Every part of his body drooped with disappointment. He started when fingers ran roughly through his hair and gripped. He gasped only to have his air cut off by Levi pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. He was a slow, dirty kiss that made his insides tremble. When he pulled away, Levi smirked down at him, "Try not to miss me too much."

With one last smirk, he was gone.

Eren was jolted out of his daze when Mikasa arrived a few minutes later. "Eren are you okay? You look a little warm."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just been cooped up in here too long."

Mikasa frowned at him, not taking a seat at the table. "If you want to grab something to eat we can. I think Armin is free now. We can go meet him for lunch."

"Sure," Eren said, grateful for the change of scenery. "Sounds good."

As they walked out of the library, Mikasa said, "I saw that goth kid leaving just before I got here. He didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"Er no, I didn't even realise he was there," he lied.

"You'd tell me if he or anyone else started bothering you, right?"

Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, mother, I'd tell you. Not that I can't handle anyone on my own."

"Don't be silly, I know you can," she snapped. "It's just good to have back-up in these sorts of things."

"What sort of things?" he frowned, stopping just outside the cafeteria doors. "Mikasa, we're not about to start a turf war, okay?"

"I'm just saying."

"There's no reason to 'just say'," he snapped. "Nothing bad has happened, okay? Even if it did, I'm sure I can handle it."

"You don't have to do it alone, though."

This time he did roll his eyes. "Would you just stop? It's _school_. I'm not in a gang, I'm not doing drugs or putting anything else other than food and drink into my body. Can you just lay-off with the over-protective-sister shtick? It's getting old."

Mikasa bristled. "You've gotten very snappy lately."

"Then stop pissing me off."

Mikasa glowered up at him. "Eren, if you're not telling me something, you can either say it now or wait until I find out. Which do you prefer?"

"You're not my goddamn mother, Mikasa! Stop acting like it! If I have any life-changing news to tell mum and dad, I'll damn well tell them, got it?"

"Eren, you can be erratic. All I'm asking is for you to be careful. I don't know where you disappear to half the time, and you've only vaguely mentioned a few people from any of your other classes. I just worry."

"Well don't."

"Eren –"

"Hey guys!" Armin hurried along the corridor and skidded to a stop in front of them. He froze for a moment, sensing the tension between the two siblings, before he forced a cheerful grin. "Let's get something to eat, I'm so hungry! I skipped breakfast today."

Mikasa turned her frown onto Armin. "That's not like you, Armin."

"I overslept," he shrugged. "It's this weather; sometimes it gets so cold I just want to hibernate."

Eren was glad for his friends' intervention as they pushed through the doors and joined the queue for the food counter. The hall was crowded with bodies, even one table held a horde of goth kids, hunched over and eating, their backs to the world. Eren tried to see if Levi was among them, but couldn't tell who was who. He listened absently to Armin, nodding along here and there when appropriate, but all he could think about was the moment he got to get off-campus and make his way to Levi's house.

~0~

Levi stared up at the ceiling of his room and exhaled. The rain was softly falling outside, lightly sluicing over the window pane of his attic bedroom. The sound was gentle, coaxing a sense of relaxation into his mind and body. A body flinched a little beside him, a nervous chuckle that made his lips twitch in a smile. He continued to lightly graze his black nails over the baby-soft hairs of the thigh he had strewn over his mid-driff. Every so often he'd scratch at a nerve, and the guy next to him would flinch, muffle a chuckle or squirm a little, but he wouldn't move away to the safety of the other side of the bed. He was too content to have his head nestled next to Levi's.

This was one of the things he was coming to enjoy about Eren. He was introducing Levi to a whole new world of touching; being touching, doing the touching, and it never led anywhere beyond kissing and heavy petting.

Not that he didn't want to get to the good stuff. He really, really missed having sex. Just the thought of Eren these days was enough to make him burst without much build-up.

However, Eren wasn't ready and he'd promised to be patient.

Now, there were times where Levi found himself wanting to be almost … _nice_.

Whenever he saw Eren scowling as he moved between classes, he wanted to nudge the little shit and make a sarcastic quip that would make him smile. Or he'd want to buy the kid a coffee to make sure he was awake enough to deal with an early morning lecture. He wanted to know about the teen's day, but never asked it. He wanted to hear Eren's erratic brain working as he rambled, but he felt stunted when it came to starting any type of conversation that would allow that.

So, he touched.

Touching was good, something he was good at doing. He was hoping that by touching in such intimate ways, he was getting across physically what he was unable to say out loud.

Eren seemed happy enough, held against Levi's chest as he was. If it wasn't for the mumbled words every so often, Levi would have thought the younger teen had fallen asleep. Every now and then, he'd feel Eren shift, his warm smoothing trails up Levi's arms and over his collar. With the bitter weather outside, it felt amazing just to lie with one another and gently touch in the warm bubble they'd created.

The sky outside the window had grown dark some time ago, and a restlessness was niggling at Levi's otherwise peaceful mind.

"We should be getting you home," he murmured.

Eren shook his head, "Nuh uh. Five more minutes."

"Of cuddling?"

"Yes."

Levi rolled his eyes and bit back a smirk. He swatted the back of Eren's head. "Come on, you."

With a defeated sigh, Eren rolled up into a sitting position, his head still fuzzy and warm from where he'd been lying on Levi. He raked a hand through his messy hair. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Yeah," Levi agreed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Doesn't feel like long enough."

Eren hesitated, not wanting to mention how very easily he could stay longer. All night, in fact. However, he felt as though that was bordering into territory Levi had warned him away from. It hurt to have to keep a part of himself locked away. It took all of five minutes before a hand on his back spurred him to get to his feet, claw clothes back onto his body and shuffle downstairs after Levi.

The rest of the house seemed cold and empty. Levi's parents had 'unsociable' hours yet again, but it still felt as though he were trespassing. The house gave him the creeps. Stuffing himself into his boots and coat, Eren turned at the door and smiled tiredly. "I'll see you at college then?"

"Yeah," Levi nodded, hunching against the burst of cold air as Eren pulled the door open. "See you at college."

There was a brief moment where Eren thought it'd be okay for him to kiss Levi. However, the moment vanished as soon as it'd presented itself. He gave another tight smile and forced himself up the path to the road. He didn't hear Levi close the door behind him. The thought made him feel a little calmer as he waited for his bus to come.

For anyone to give a shit about Valentines Day whilst in college in London, must mean that their relationship was on the rocks and they needed to force hearts and flowers into everyone else's vision just to prove that their love was worth watching. Eren was happy to watch, because then he'd get to see all the cracks appear when said couple thought no one else was looking. Hands would be let go, shoulders would be hunched, and smiles would never quite reach their eyes.

Their dead, soulless eyes.

Blinking himself back to reality, he realised he'd entered his locker combination wrong. Grinding his teeth together, he tried it again. He just about managed to force it open when the five-minute warning bell sounded off. He was two doors away from his classroom, he had time.

Shoving his books inside in a haphazard manner, Eren didn't notice the slid of paper taped to the inside of his door until he was about to slam it closed.

It'd been printed from a computer and simply read;

**Cafeteria. Table 6. 1PM.**

**Secret Admirer.**

It was weird and random and made Eren feel nervous. It was just a joke, he told himself. Probably one of his mates being a dickhead. Probably Jean, it was always Jean trying to take the piss.

By the time lunch time came around, Eren was doing his best to get to the cafeteria early. He'd text Armin that he was grabbing them a table. Armin had replied with the offer to get Eren's lunch for him, which the tall teen agreed to instantly. When he got to the cafeteria it was already busy with people bustling back and forth to the queue. Eren ducked around the edge, scanning any empty table to see if there were numbers dotted around at all.

To his surprise and delight, all the tables were numbers with an engraved number in the right hand corner. He made a beeline for Table 6 and threw his bag down onto it before a cluster of girls could beat him to it. They scowled at him, but he didn't care. He'd technically gotten there first, if barely.

There was nothing waiting for him on any of the seat and he frowned. Had he gotten the wrong table? He sighed, dumping his bag on the floor. Hovering just low enough to see under the table, his heart thudded loudly in his ears when he saw the red envelope taped to the underside.

Ripping it off, he opened it.

**Library. Second aisle, fourth row, Dickens. 2:15PM.**

**Secret Admirer.**

Eren frowned at the oddly precise instructions, but was distracted as trays clattered down on the table. He jumped, shoving the note into his bag and looking up. He could feel the blood rush to his face. Armin was rabbiting on about his last lecture and how hard it was to balance two full trays of food considering how small he was, but Eren wasn't paying attention. Mikasa had joined his table, flanked by Marco and Jean. She looked at him briefly, before pursing her lips and turning her attention to her own food.

No one seemed to notice the cold energy between the siblings, or if they did, no one commented on it.

He did his best to remain focused, even joining in with the conversation as it flitted back and forth, Jean laughing like a horse at a particularly dim joke.

Some things never changed.

Mikasa and Armin had lessons on the other side of the North building, so when the bell rang for the end of lunch, Eren bolted from the cafeteria and practically skidded into the library, heart pounding, desperate to find the book. He dug the note out and calmed himself, trying to make sense of where, exactly, this book was.

_Second aisle …_

_Fourth row …_

There! Oliver Twist!

He thumbed through the book, cover-to-cover, and then fanned all the pages out, until a red envelope dropped out onto his shoe. Shoving the book back on the shelf, he tore it open and scanned the words.

**11 Widmore Road. Bromley. 8PM.**

**Secret Admirer.**

It was a little later than Eren had planned to be out, but he tucked the note into his back pocket and frowned at the shelves opposite him. Whipping out his phone, he googles the address. It was a restaurant. Zizzi's, in fact. Anxiety made him flinch. What if this was a set-up for a joke? What if it was Mikasa the entire time to trap him? Or, even moe unlikely, he had a weird stalker who wanted a date out of him, but was too chicken to just _ask_?

He honestly wasn't sure which was worse.

Maybe he should at least give someone a heads up before he went out the door, later? Just so that they'd know where he was going, if things went tits-up.

He checked his phone, his texts with Levi being scarce throughout the day. It wasn't too unusual, the goth wasn't a big texter anyway, but with one lesson still to get through, and a long stretch before he needed to go out to meet this weirdo, Eren couldn't help but feel on edge. Something dark and familiar would have kept him grounded.

Although he could already imagine Levi sneering at the sentiment of Eren going on a date with someone else. Whatever they were was still slightly greyish, but going out tonight didn't have to be a date. Worse case scenario, he'd turn and leave without even sitting down.

Heaving a sigh, he sent a text to Levi before dragging his feet to his Art lesson.

.

[13:11] _You didn't have plans for us tonight did you? Only I've been invited out._

.

[13:16] **Nope. You do you. If you need anything, just text.**

.

The frank attitude was off-putting; he didn't even ask what Eren's plans were. Did he really not care? Or was this Levi putting on a front, so he didn't seem offended by someone else taking an interest in Eren? Either way, the blunt message still hurt. Eren tried not to let it bother him for the rest of the day. He failed miserable.

~0~

Fresh out of the shower, Eren felt a little lighter as he towel-dried his hair and plucked the few errant hairs from his jaw. The bathroom was still steamy, the air warm, and he dried himself down before changing into a nice pair of dark, pressed trousers, a thermal vest and a navy blue button down shirt. He fumbled a little with the cuffs, but he refused to ask anyone for help. He was a grown-up.

He took an experimental sniff of one of his dad's after-shave bottles, and put a tiny squirt just under his jaw. If this did turn out to be a date of any kind, he didn't just want to smell of soap.

By the time he was heading downstairs, his hair was dried and sticking up slightly. His parents were in the lounge, watching TV, his dad typing away on his laptop. Mikasa must have been up in her room.

Carla spotted him first. "Oh, don't you look handsome. Off anywhere nice?"

"Only to Zizzi's, in Bromley," he shrugged, taking his coat from the hook by the door. "I'll try not to be too late."

"You make sure you wrap up warm, okay?"

"Yes mum," he droned, with a smile.

"You have enough money?" his dad asked, finally glancing up from the screen.

Eren nodded, "Yeah I should be fine."

"Give me a call if you need a lift home." In other words; ' _if you drink, I'll come and get you_.'

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I need you." He shrugged into his jacket, fastened his scarf up and made sure he had his essentials before heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

The bus ride to the restaurant was long, but not unpleasant. Eren liked being bundled up under the bright lights, watching the dark world whizz by. He felt like he didn't necessarily need to rush anywhere.

Not that the warm rush of air was unwelcome when he finally stepped inside Zizzi's.

The interior took his breath away; the golden glow of hundreds of fairy lights woven through the branches of faux birch trees nestled throughout the centre of the restaurant. It reminded him of a fairytale. There were candles on every table in little red holders, and there were red decorations adorning the walls.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" a waitress asked, coming over to him.

"Er …" Eren blanked. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone? Reservation for 8PM?"

The waitress scanned down the list on the podium, ticking things off with a pen. "Ah! Yes, party of two for Eren?"

"Er yeah … that's me."

"Right this way. Your date is already here."

He hadn't realised how nervous he'd been about being kicked out, until he exhaled. Then the nerves started up again and he felt as though he was in need of more antiperspirant as he obediently following the girl to a table off to the side. He had to climb up two steps to access the table.

"Here you are, all set. I'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu before taking your order." With that, she was off to see to another customer.

Eren was left staring at the person at the table. "What the –it's _you_?"

Levi raised his eyebrows in a bored manner. "Nice to see you too."

Colour rose in Eren's face. He felt both relieved and ashamed, guilty and stupid all at once. Had it really been so obvious that he should have seen this coming? He felt like a gullible prat. Of course Levi wouldn't have been truthful with him about his plans if _these_ were his plans.

Goddamnit.

Eren was gripping the back of the chair, refusing to meet Levi's eyes. He felt so stupid.

"Eren, sit down. It's been a long day."

For some reason, Eren found himself obeying. He worked his jaw, trying to find the words. It should have all been flattering, but there was an ugly sheen to everything that made him feel like an idiot. "Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"It was tempting, but I wanted to do something more," Levi drawled. "I wanted to make things clear."

"If anything, you've made it a whole lot muddier."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Really? I put all this effort into getting your attention. I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt and where I stand. I even dressed-up for you."

Eren glanced over at Levi, having realised he hadn't been paying attention before; black slacks, black boots and a black button-up shirt with a thin, dark red tie hanging down the middle. He gave a thin smile.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "You're not convinced?"

"I'm just –shocked, I guess. I didn't imagine you making such a fuss about Valentines Day."

"Not Valentines Day," Levi tutted disadainfully. "I'm making a fuss about _you_ , brat."

"Oh." Well, not he felt even more like an idiot. "So … What does this all mean? Make it clear to me, Levi."

The older teen gave an exasperated sigh, but didn't object any further. He made a grabbing motion with his hand, and almost yanked Eren over the table in order to hold his hand. The candle flickered between them. The heat rushed through Eren like an explosion; he was suddenly aware of how eager he was for something more, something real, something that he didn't need to shy away from every minute of the day.

"Eren, will you be my boyfriend?"

"For real?"

"For real."

"No jokes?"

"I might make one or two, but not of you."

Eren bit his lip, trying to restrain the grin forcing its way out. He adjusted his hand in Levi's. "I'd love to officially be your boyfriend."

Levi smiled that secret smile that Eren was almost certain was reserved only for him and chocolate cake. "Good," Levi said, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Eren's hand.

When the waitress came over, they both ordered food and pre-ordered dessert. The entire time Eren felt his heart drumming loudly. He found himself stealing glances of the goth as he ate his food, talked about school or what his Karate group had done that weekend. He enjoyed watching the way Levi's feathery black hair shone in the soft lights, how his skin was pale but creamy. An enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders and Eren was simply buzzing with excitement when their dessert cake; chocolate lava cake.

He wasn't sure who moaned loudly at that first bite, but suffice to say both plates were licked clean by the time the bill came.


	11. Labels

**Labels**

_Levi Ackerman is my boyfriend._

It didn't matter how many times he repeated it to himself, but Eren just couldn't wrap his head around the concept. Levi had insisted over dinner that he wanted to do things 'properly', whatever that meant. Eren had asked Google but so far no answers had come. The promise of 'going slow' still held true, but it also meant that they were able to go on dates without anyone –namely Isabel –getting pissed off at Levi's absence.

Eren still felt on edge around the other goths, however Levi insisted that everyone just needed time. He was dreading ever approaching Levi in a large group when they went back to college, however he had to deal with tonight first. His parents wanted to have a little 'sit down and talk' session about something. They always said 'something' even though everyone knew what the elephant in the room was.

Levi.

Mikasa had not been thrilled when she'd learned that Eren went on a date on Valentines Day. He was almost positive she knew who he was dating, but he wasn't foolish enough to ask. Thankfully, their mum had stated that he needed some privacy and Mikasa needed to learn to respect that.

Holed up in his room, he struggled to fulfil the word count requirement for an essay due in the following Monday, when his mum called him down for dinner. He blinked, prying the headphones from his head. It had been a long, dull day trying to organise his homework schedule for the following week and tackling the hardest ones, first. Glaring at the mass of books on his desk, he dragging himself out of his room and down to the kitchen.

His parents and Mikasa were sitting at the dining table. No one had called him down to set the table, which he found odd. Taking a seat, he felt his body flush hot as all eyes watching him.

He grabbed a drink from the fridge before sitting down across from his dad.

The roast was carved up and served with roasted potatoes and vegetables, before his dad broke the stifling silence.

"So how was everyone's week?" he asked.

It was like someone had slammed a brick into Eren's brain. All coherent thought vanished and all he was able to do was stutter as he took a long gulp of his drink.

"Nothing unusual on my end," Mikasa said with a shrug. "Just went to see a movie that was utter crap and homework. Same old, same old."

Eren could feels the eyes turning on him.

"How about you, Eren?" Grisha asked. "How was your night out on Valentines day? Anything we should know?"

This was as good an opening as he was going to get. That didn't mean he was ready to grab at it.

"It was good," he managed to choke out. "The food was nice."

The silence was excruciating.

"Is that it?" Grisha pressed. "The food was nice, but what about your date? Who's the lucky girl?"

Eren sucked in a breath. "It um … it w-wasn't a girl."

Without missing a beat his Dad said, "Okay, so who's the lucky guy?"

That was it? No melodrama? No probing about 'how did you know?' or any of the meltdowns he'd anticipated? What about the horrors that the lonely souls on the internet preached about, regarding disowning and being thrown out on the street? Why was everyone being so _calm_!?

"You're … you're not mad?"

"About what?"

"Me going on a date with a guy?"

Grisha and Carla shared a concerned look across the table. "We only want what's best for you, Eren," Carla finally said. "We all go through phases like this. You have to grow into yourself, that's what being a teenager is about."

He frowned at his mum. "What about if this isn't a phase? What about my always being like this?"

She shrugged, giving him a little sad smile. "Then I at least hope you're using protection and being safe."

Eren spluttered, "Oh, no! We're nowhere near that stage yet!"

Both his parents laughed. "Well that's something then," Carla smiled. "At the very least I'd like to have him over for dinner at some point."

"I'm not sure we're at that stage either."

"These things take time," she agreed.

Eren turned his attention back to his dad. "Aren't you mad?"

"About what, Eren?"

"You two are taking this so calmly and I want to know why!"

Grisha accepted his son's outburst as he always did; with a pinch of salt. Setting his fork to one side, he regarded Eren over the rim of his glasses. "Eren, this is a bit of a shock, of course it is, but I'm a practical man. This doesn't change anything about you, it just raises concerns."

"Such as?"

"Going forward, you'll face complications, stigma, difficulties and abuse. I'd be failing as a father if I wasn't concerned about any of these things."

Eren furrowed his brow. "I –I get that."

"Not to mention, what if you want to settle down with a family one day? It's notoriously difficult to adopt a child, regardless of your sexuality."

Eren felt his cheeks flaring to life with colour. He ducked his head and twisted his hands around in his lap. This conversation was going in the complete opposite direction that he was expecting. Shit.

"Stop, stop, please stop!" he pleaded as soon as his brain caught the word ' _condoms'_ coming out of his dad's mouth. He clamped his hands down over his ears. "Please stop! I just … let me take a minute."

He dropped his head into his hands, staring down at the colours of the food on his plate. All of a sudden the smell made him feel queasy. He'd completely lost his appetite, didn't really know what to feel about it all. They had reacted so well, not that he had any reason to doubt. He'd just read a lot of awful things online and hadn't even intended to tell them. He'd wanted to sit them down, as they were now, with the purpose of breaking the news to them.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Eren?"

He glanced up at his mum's soft voice. She looked at him with a warm smile, the one she always gave him when he'd achieved something.

Licking his lips he said, "Yes mum?"

"Are you going to tell us anything else about your date?"

He swallowed thickly and tried to count to ten in his head. He released a heavy breath. "He asked me to be his boyfriend and I said 'yes'."

A sharp intake of breath made him look at his sister for the first time. She had a face as stoic as a statue but her eyes were a thunderstorm. Whatever suspicions she may have had, she was convinced she'd been right the entire time. Eren wasn't about to give her the satisfaction about being right.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Grisha asked.

"We've been getting to know each other since before Christmas," Eren hedged. "This is all … brand new. We're still trying to figure things out."

"That's understandable, darling," Carla said as she reached for the gravy boat. "There's no rush for anything."

' _Tell that to Levi_ ,' Eren thought and then mentally kicked himself. Levi was going him a huge favour for being as patient as he had been. Eren needed to learn to be a little more grateful.

"Just make sure that when you do decide you want to –go forward," Carla cringed a little at the clumsy words but laughed it off. "Try to make sure you're safe."

"Mum!"

"What? I'd say the exact same thing to Mikasa if she had a boyfriend."

Eren rolled his eyes.

Slowly, but surely, the conversation steered away from him and he was grateful. They laughed at the antics of one of his dad's more annoying patients and Mikasa even got chattier as Carla brought in dessert, telling of a hilarious joke she was told in her mathematics lesson. It was lost on Eren, but Grisha seemed to enjoy it.

Unfortunately for him, Mikasa corned him as he was coming out of the bathroom later that evening. He had been on his way to his room to finish off his essay and, if he was lucky, have a whispered conversation on the phone with Levi.

He stopped in the hall when he saw her waiting for him, arms crossed and leaning back against the bannister. He glowered at her. "What do you want?"

"Well I was going to say I'm tired of fighting, but I see that you're not," she snapped. He didn't respond. She looked him up and down. "I know who your boyfriend is."

"Been snooping have you?" he bit out.

"Hardly," she sneered. "It's written all over your face. Not to mention that hideous hoodie. You're fucking about with Levi Ackerman, aren't you?"

"Whatever you think, Mikasa, I'm not arguing," he tried to brush past her but she wasn't having it. She grabbed for his arm but he blocked her and barred her from continuing down the hall. " _Don't_ try that shit on me again."

"Eren you can't date him! He's scum! He probably has several boyfriends on the go at once."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Don't act like that, you're going to get hurt."

"No I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Because –as crazy as it sounds –I trust him! I don't care that he wears black all the time, or has piercings and tattoos. I. Like. Him. Mika. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Eren, you've not exactly been in a relationship before, and you're starting with him? It's like learning to drive in a tank! It's too much all at once and I worry you won't cope with it."

"Well, then when I'm in the shit and don't want to spill my bleeding heart to mum and dad, it'd be nice to have my bitchy sister on my side!"

"I'm always on your side!"

"Then why are you trying to end my relationship before it's even started?"

"I think you can do better," she stated simply.

"You don't even know him!"

"I know enough, Eren. All those rumours at school, all the jokes people say, there's a base for all that shit! It doesn't just come out of nowhere!"

"Most of the time it does."

Mikasa clenched her jaw. "For God's sake Eren, I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Well maybe you could do that when you actually meet my boyfriend."

She scoffed, "I already know about Levi."

Eren glared down at her. "You know the _rumours_. I'm asking you to meet my boyfriend before anyone else, including mum and dad." He let out a weary sigh. "I really like him Mikasa. I need you to like him too."

Mikasa pursed her lips and regarded her brother. He was such a soppy little git sometimes, he probably wouldn't smell burning if he was in the middle of a bonfire. And yet, she was sick of the fighting and the silent treatment. She may not like this Levi prick, but the least she could do is give him a chance –for like ten minutes –and then claim he's a bad egg and forbid Eren from seeing him again.

Forcing her face to remain neutral, she inclined her head with a sigh. "Yes, fine, okay. I'll meet him, but I'm not promising that I'll like him after that."

Eren tried to bite back his smile. "Thank you."

It was a small victory compared to what could potentially happen, however Eren was glad that Mikasa was making the effort.

~0~

At lunch the following day Eren found Levi behind the South building as normal, however this time he had two of his band mates with him. Only the guy with the shaggy blonde hair was smoking with Levi. The tall girl with huge glasses was just standing there, her wide grin unsettling. They all turned to look at him as he approached.

Eren tried to steel himself for their barbs, but none came forward.

"Miss me already?" Levi smirked, grinding his cigarette butt out with his boot.

Eren fought the blush with a roll of his eyes. "Sod off, you're not that amazing."

The tall girl, Hange, snickered. "He's got you there, shorty!"

Levi shot her a glare before looking at Eren. "Ignore Hange, she's a bit of a cow. This here is Mike. Doesn't say much but -"

Eren jumped when the lanky blonde leaned close and took a deep whiff of his hair.

"-He does that."

"Jesus Christ!" Eren backed a few steps away, his heart drumming in his ears. "What's your problem?"

The guy -Mike -didn't seem bothered by Eren's antics. He simply turned to Levi and said, "He smells okay."

Eren turned a stunned gaze back to his boyfriend.

Levi waved his staring away, "Ignore him. Guys, you know Eren."

"Not at all!" Hange grinned at Eren, "Tell me, is Levi a pervy little bastard in the sack?"

Spluttering the younger teen shook his head, "I don't -We haven't -Fucking hell Levi!" He was going to die of embarrassment, he knew it.

"Alright you two, piss off. I'll see you in the recording room."

"Ooh want some alone time with your lover-boy!" Hange sang off-key.

"Fuck off four-eyes!" Levi snarled.

The tall girl seemed to take great pleasure in pissing the short guy off. She was completely unphased as she looped her arm through Mike's and steered the blonde back indoors, calling out over her shoulder, "Be a good boy for mummy and daddy!"

Levi flipped her his middle finger. The door banged closed between them, and Eren ran a hand down his face, his cheeks still burning red. "I take it you told them we're dating?" he asked pointlessly.

Levi shrugged, "It was either that of have Hange harass me for gossip."

Eren couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At least he didn't have to hide away from Levi's friends, so far. "Okay. Listen, my sister wants to meet you. Size you up and all that."

"No."

"I -what do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean 'no' as in that doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"Well you'll have to meet her eventually. Along with my parents."

"Eurgh why?" Levi groaned, digging around in his pocket for another cigarette and a lighter. He lit the end and took a long drag, smoke streaming from his nostrils. Eren couldn't help but think he looked a little ... sexy. "Why do I need to meet your irritating sister?"

"She's convinced you're a bad influence on me."

Levi snorted. "She'd be right."

This time it was Eren's turn to scoff. "Hardly! I don't skip school, my homework is always on time and I haven't started drinking, fucking around or drugs. All the things she's convinced you'll soon get me to do!"

"Gee, and you think I'd _like_ to meet here?"

"Sarcasm isn't helping you here."

Levi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "This isn't going to go away, is it?" he finally asked, subdued.

"I'm afraid not. You've seen Mika, she's pretty pushy."

Another sigh. "Fine. But only for an hour."

"Two hours."

"One and we see how it goes from there," Levi challenged. "How's after college on Friday?"

"We both finish at two. Don't you have classes until half four?"

He shrugged, "I know where you live, brat. I'm sure I can find my way there."

"Okay," Eren gave a shy smile. "I'll make sure it's just the three of us then. I don't want you suffering through my parents if you're not ready for it."

"Yeah I don't think we're quite there yet."

Ah, there it was. The nerves. Clearly Eren wasn't the only one feeling off-kilter about the sudden progression of their relationship. He reached out a hand and squeezed Levi's shoulder, "Hey it'll be okay. Mika will see how great you are and stop bugging me about you."

Levi rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I'm not worried!" It took all of two seconds before he sagged a little under Eren's touch. Looking up into the bright green eyes he gave a softer smile, "Thanks kid."

Eren bent his head and pressed a chaste kiss to the goth's lips, the piercing sending a spike of cold shooting through him. He rather like it. "You gonna come in for some food?" he asked, lingering close.

Levi shook his head, "Nah, not feeling too hungry. I'll eat later."

"You sure?"

"Yes, kid! Now go before your interfering sister hunts you down."

Eren stole another kiss before turning and heading back inside. As the door swung closed behind him, he was almost positive he'd seen the shorter teen blush a little.

~0~

How had it come to this? Him standing outside Eren's house intentionally, all in the name of seeing his sister and stomping the absolute shit out of all the rumors she'd been listening to?

Levi was sure Hange would call him 'whipped'.

He had a momentary notion to run back across the front garden, hope into his dads car and speed off home. Something -God knows what -kept him rooted to the doorstep, listening as footsteps approached from the other side. The door swung open letting a rush of warm air and the smell of pizza hit him in the face. Eren grinned down at him and dragged him inside out of the cold.

"We ordered pizza for dinner, I figured it'd help with some of the tension," Eren said as Levi took off his coat and hung it up whilst kicking his boots off. "Is that okay?"

Shrugging, he followed Eren along the hall and into the kitchen, "Sure."

Mikasa wasn't as tall as Eren, although she still seemed to tower over Levi as he came into the kitchen. Her dark eyes immediately narrowed in on him and he felt his muscles tense, ready to defend himself. "So you're Levi?"

"Yes," he said tightly. "What of it?"

"Heard a lot about you."

"All bad things, I'm sure."

"Yeah, they were."

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, "So? You think I'm going to drag your brother over to the dark side?"

The girl tenses immediately, her free hand curling into a fist. He steeled himself for an attack. Eren's eyes seemed to flit between the two of them. He clapped his hands loudly and said, "Right! Before anyone murders anyone else, can I grab a slice of pizza? I'm not missing out on good food because you two are too busy having a pissing contest."

"What?"

"EW!"

Eren sighed with relief as he grabbed a slice of pizza dripping with melted cheese. At least his random turn-of-phrase had distracted them long enough to remember he was in the room.

"I just don't like you hanging around my brother," Mikasa snapped, clearly not caring for decorum.

"He's old enough to make his mind up."

"Yeah? Well you know what's going to happen if you fuck him up?"

"Surprise me," Levi sighed, bored.

"I'm going to kick your arse, shorty! I'm not a brown belt for nothing!"

"ENOUGH!" Eren snapped, rounding on both of them. "I am sick of this! All I want is for you two to get along! Now, I'm going up to my room and I don't want either of you to come up until you've made some damn effort for me!"

Without waiting for a response he stormed passed them and hurried up the stairs, slamming his door especially hard.

Eren jolted awake when a knock came on his bedroom door.

He didn't remember falling asleep, and his mouth felt thick and fluffy as he rubbed his eyes and staggered to the door. Levi stood on the landing, his expression barely changing as Eren towered over him. "What d'you want?" Eren grunted.

"Your sister and I talked."

Eren waited for the rest of the sentence. Levi was not forthcoming. "And?"

"And we found some common ground. Sadly."

"Was it the martial arts?"

"Oddly, no."

Eren glowered down at the teen. "You're being a real dick, you know that?"

Levi shrugged. He looked to the side at nothing in particular.

"Is it safe for me to come down?"

Scoffing, Levi turned towards the stairs. "It was never not safe, brat."

Eren shook his head, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he traipsed down after Levi. He found Mikasa in an armchair in the living room. Levi sat on the edge of the sofa. Eren glanced between the two before gingerly sitting down beside Levi, grateful that the pizza boxes were now on the coffee table. They were still warm; he couldn't have been asleep for long. Mikasa looked at him, but the murderous thunder that he'd seen earlier wasn't there. Was that a good sign? He could never be fully convinced in regards to his sister.

"Everything okay with you two?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well, shorty here seems to like similar movies as I do," Mikasa shrugged. "But I can still take him."

Levi snorted as he popped the tab of a coke can. "Sure, I'd like to see you try."

Eren frowned, "So you're okay with me dating Levi?"

Sighing, Mikasa's shoulders slumped. She flicked the tab of her can, "I really don't know, Eren. He's a sarcastic prat -"

"Oi!"

"-But he's not a completely hopeless mess."

"Gee, thanks. Remind me to buy you chocolates next time I'm over," Levi deadpanned.

Mikasa shot him a look, but Eren saw the way her lip twitched upward at the sarcasm. At least they were on the same wave-length for quips and insults. Was that a good thing? Settling down in the vacant spot on the sofa beside Levi, Eren helped himself to some pizza as Mikasa surfed through the TV channels.

"Give it up. Just put a movie on or something," Levi groused, looking bored as he glowered at the TV screen.

"What does everyone want to watch?" Eren asked.

He slid over to the cabinet on his knees and began rifling through the DVD cases, calling out names as he went. He tried to hide his amusement as Levi and Mikasa bickered about the merits and downfalls of each movie. Finally, they settled on one. Eren collapsed back onto the sofa, squeezing a little closer to the goth as he could manage without it looking too obvious. Levi quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment as the title credits came onto the screen.

It was towards the end of the movie when Levi leaned in and whispered, "I need to make a move. I'll call you later, okay?"

Eren tried to hide his disappointment. "Yeah sure. Let me walk you to the door."

Getting up, Levi offered his hand to Mikasa, who jerked a little, surprised at their sudden movements. "You off?" she asked.

"Yeah need to get my dads card back."

They shook hands. "See you at school then, shorty."

Levi groaned, "Great, that's gonna stick now isn't it?"

At the front door, once he'd bundled himself up in his coat and scarf, Levi turned to Eren and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "So how do you think I did?" he murmured.

"Well you were both able to stay in the same room as each other and no one died," Eren smirked, "I'd say that's a win."

Levi chuckled, not wanting to let go of Eren as they hovered, letting the cold air seep into the house.

"So are you ever going to tell my what you two were actually talking about earlier?"

Levi paused, pretending to debate before shaking his head. "Nah, think I'll keep that to myself. Keep some mystery between us." With one devilish and a chaste kiss, he turned on his heel and crunched across the gravel driveway towards the main road.

"H-Hey that's not fair!" Eren protested, his voice carrying through the darkness.

At the front gate, Levi blew him one last, patronising kiss, before he turned right and disappeared from view. Eren stood there, dumbstruck for a few moments, before a gust of cold wind had him retreating inside with a grumble.


	12. The Good, The Bad and The Parents

**The Good, The Bad, and the Parent's**

They had officially been dating for little over a month, and life seemed to be settling around their new relationship status. Eren seemed to be accepted into the goth's friendship circle, even though he had sworn an oath on Mikasa's karate belts that he would not be getting any tattoos, piercings or dye his hair a funny colour. On the flip-side, Eren was pretty sure his friends had accepted Levi instantly, because they were afraid what either he, his friends, or Mikasa would do to them if they didn't get on board with it.

Eren was just grateful that Levi and Mikasa seemed to be on the same side now, so it was a huge weight off his shoulders. That didn't mean he was too keen on having her drag him into family conversations about 'safe sex'. Sure, he'd thought about it but he wasn't about to start running around buying different flavoured condoms. Why were there so many flavours anyway? Why would you want that in your mouth, regardless of the taste?

A lot still baffled him. A part of him was grateful his parents were so open about it around them. At the same time, there were some things you just did _not_ discuss with your dad. Or your mum. Or, apparently, even your boyfriend.

Eren was inexperienced; he knew Levi knew that, but he didn't want to burden the older teen with inane questions. He wanted to be seen as someone Levi wanted to have sex with, not a virgin who needs every party of the penis labelled and to know point by point how sex worked, especially anal sex.

On top of that, he felt a little silly even trying to be intimate with Levi when he hadn't even met the guy's parents yet.

This had been bugging him for about a week.

It was the first Monday or March when Eren found Levi by his locker, switching his books around. He dragged his hands roughly through the black hair, eliciting a groan from the shorter guy. Levi didn't allow himself much time to enjoy the sensation before he was slamming his locker door shut.

"What's up, kid?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," Eren hedged. "How come I haven't met your parents?"

"How come I haven't met yours?" Levi shot back.

"Don't do that."

Levi clicked his tongue, gaze averted to the side as he toyed with his piercing. Heaving a sigh, he fixed Eren with a steady look; "My parents are not nice people, Eren. They don't even believe I'm gay!" he gave a sardonic laugh. "They think this is all a phase, that I'll grow out of it, and any guy I bring over and they happen to run into? It's my textbook way of making a statements of how individualistic I am."

Eren didn't think his eyebrows could climb any higher. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Fuck me." He raked a hand through his hair. He hadn't really known what to expect of Levi's parents, having only glimpsed them once or twice when they'd been unlucky whilst at Levi's home. Their personalities hadn't really engaged with him in those brief instances. He could sort of see where they were coming from; Levi only had hook-ups up until now, as far as he'd told Eren anyway. No guy was really there long enough to prove to them that this _wasn't_ some phase. Maybe they'd just interpreted from what little they'd witnessed in their son's life.

"I still think I should meet them," he eventually said. Levi scoffed but before he could say anything, Eren continued; "Look, I'm just saying that it makes sense. We're officially a couple now, and we can't be sneaking around whenever both our parents are gone. We'd never see each other!"

"We managed before."

"And it got old really fast," Eren said, leaning in so that he could tug lightly on the chain hanging from Levi's belt loops. "Just one dinner. Just to prove to them that you have a boyfriend?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. Why was this so important to the kid? Dinner with his parents, regardless of who he brought to the table, was never going to end well. He didn't want to put Eren through that. He'd seen their disapproval first hand and it was never nice. He had grown used to dealing with it by himself, over the years. At the same time, this was all new to him. Would they really take him more seriously if he proved to them that he had an actual boyfriend?

The idea was ever-so-slightly appealing.

"Can I think about it?" Levi asked, just as the bell chimed for the next class.

"Sure," Eren smiled.

Grabbing the taller teen's collar, he yanked him down for a kiss, his teeth nibbling ever so slightly on Eren's lip. "See you at lunch, eh?"

Eren beamed after him. "Yeah, see yah."

"You're looking happy this evening," his mum commented as he sauntered into the dining room and helped himself to the curry she'd made. "Did your school finally ban homework?"

Eren rolled his eyes at the teasing, "I would throw a parade if that happened."

Mikasa snorted, "With what money?"

"I could save!"

Grisha chuckled. "So why are you so happy?"

"No reason," Eren shrugged. "I was just thinking how cool my family are that they're not trying to brainwash me with medieval mumbo-jumbo."

"Oh? What's brought this on then?"

Mikasa frowned up at him, her eyebrows knitting together questioningly.

"Just ... Levi said something today about his parents. How they don't really believe that he's gay. I just thought that really sucks, having to live with that under the same roof all the time. And I thought about how lucky I have it that you guys are so understanding."

His parents shared a look. Carla smiled at him. "That poor boy. He needs some proper support. Isn't about time that we meet him at least?" she pressed, eyebrows raised. "Mikasa has, so when do we get to meet him?"

Eren shifted awkwardly. He'd been purposefully avoiding dinner with his own parents for a while now, because he was sure something would set them off. Despite how he sang Levi's praises, and even Mikasa would grudgingly vouch for him, he knew that his parents would be irked somewhat by Levi's appearance and mannerisms. Even if they didn't say it in front of Levi, it would cause some tension for the rest of the evening.

"I think it'd be easier for me to meet his parents first," Eren hedged. "Not that you guys aren't great! It's just ... I don't want you to judge him on how he looks."

Grisha rolled his eyes. "Eren, as long as he isn't into drugs and doesn't distract you from your full potential right now, I don't see what harm he would do. No matter what he looks like."

"You say that now," Mikasa teased in a sing-song voice.

Eren shot her a look, she poked her tongue out in response.

"That being said, we don't want you adopting any of his habits or traits," Grisha stated, peering over his glasses with a stern expression. "You may be a teenager and want to rebel, however I will draw the line somewhere."

Eren nodded. He wasn't stupid; his parents may not be freaks when it came to rules and curfews, however he knew not to mar his body with tattoos or unsightly piercings. Smoking was a no-go as it was a 'gateway' addiction. All of this and more was exactly why Eren had yet to introduce Levi to his parents. Despite themselves, he knew they'd judge his boyfriend.

As soon as dinner was over, Eren went up to his room and dialed Levi's number. He picked up on the third ring.

" _What?_ "

"Nice to hear your voice too," Eren quipped. "I'm not bothering you am I?"

" _No, no. I was just ending a chat with Hange, so your timing is pretty perfect. What's up?_ "

Eren fidgeted, plucking at his shirt. "I ... um ... was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner? Meet my parents?"

The line was silent.

"It doesn't have to be this week or anything!" he rushed. "I just ... I would like you to meet them. Eventually. You know, if you wanted."

" _Yeah I guess that's okay._ "

"Really?" Oh, he couldn't believe his luck! His heart was drumming so loudly he almost missed what Levi said. "What was that?"

" _I said it's probably best if you meet my parents first. Get the worst out of the way and all that shit_."

"Levi, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

Levi snorted. " _You have no idea what you're saying, kid. My parents are the worst. I'd rather deal with this shit first before dealing with your parents. Can only go up after a meal at mine anyway_."

"Okay," Eren grinned. "When would you want to do it?"

" _We could always do it this Friday?_ "

"Yeah? Isn't that too soon?"

" _I'll have to make sure both my parents are home, but yeah should be fine._ "

"Okay!"

" _Okay. I'll let you know what they say._ "

"Okay um ... Talk to you later?"

" _Sure kid. Night_."

He hung up.

Eren stared at his phone for a moment. "Damn Levi we need to work on your pillow talk," he grumbled to himself before rolling out of his bed and making a start on his homework.

~0~

The week vanished in a blur and throughout those days, Levi's insides had been knotting so much he felt physically sick. He was dreading tonight. By some magical alignment of the cosmos, both his parents were free and had said that yes, they could have a family dinner to let him introduce them to his new boyfriend. The entire conversation, they had both looked at Levi with barely concealed amusement. They still thought his sexuality was a joke after he'd paraded all those one-night stands in front of them.

Slamming his locker shut, he ground his teeth together as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He was tempted just to spend some time in the library so that he didn't have to go home. However, Eren was coming over tonight and it wouldn't do to show him up. His insides prickled and his throat salivated for a cigarette, but he steered himself off campus and towards the bus stop.

The sooner he got home the sooner he could drill into his parents heads not to be arseholes.

And people wondered where he got it from?

"I'm home!" he called out, kicking the front door shut with his foot. He shoved his belongings onto the coat rack and then started clomping up the stairs to his room, not even bothering to take his boots off.

Dumping his school things at his desk, he peeled his clothes off and went hunting for something a little more formal to wear. He almost winced at how monochromatic his wardrobe was, before pulling a steel grey button down from his wardrobe and shrugging into it. He sprayed himself to make sure he didn't feel too grubby after a grueling day at school. He toyed with his tongue piercing as nerves starting to set in. Somewhere downstairs he could hear his mum in the kitchen.

"There's no need to be nervous ..." he hissed to himself.

Kicking off his boots, he trotted back downstairs to help set-up the dining room. They only ate in there for special events anyway. He was just laying out the cutlery when his mum glanced in and laughed lightly. "Well don't you look smart," she teased. "I can't remember the last time you bothered to look nice for anything."

Levi grit his teeth together. "Well I want to have tonight go well," he stated.

His mum scoffed. "Oh honestly! If he's seen you at school, he knows that shirt is probably only grey because of dust!"

He clenched his jaw and continued to to lay the table.

"I don't know why you're making such a performance," she sighed, raking a hand through her hair and standing over him, hands on her hips. "It's not like he's going to be around long enough to learn his name, is it?"

That did it.

"Listen here," he snarled, pointing at her. "Don't you dare say shit like that in front of Eren. He doesn't need to hear that shit, especially not from you."

His mum quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So he doesn't know about all the exes you've paraded around here, then?"

"He knows enough," Levi growled. "And the reason I'm 'putting on a performance' as you put it, is because I ACTUALLY give a fucking shit about your opinion on this!"

"Since when?"

"Since I actually started caring about someone else." The look of pure disbelief on her face was enough to make his blood boil. Feeling defeated, Levi practically tossed the last mat into the center of the table and shrugged. "I'm doing this for Eren's benefit not yours," he said calmly. "Frankly, I don't expect you to care because you never do. I don't expect you to like him or understand any of this, but I want you to give him a _chance_."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I don't know what's so special about him though?"

Levi glowered at her. "Just ... shut up, mum."

It was about half an hour later when the doorbell rang, signalling Eren's arrival.

Levi opened the door, his nerves wound tight. It was cold out and Eren had bundled up as per usual. He shrugged his coat and scarf off, allowing Levi to take them for him. He looked good in a green checked button down and dark jeans. Somehow, seeing him in the flesh made Levi feel a little calmer about everything. Eren, on the other hand, looked as though his muscles were made of live wires; he was jitty and kept shifting around, his shoulders hunched around his ears.

Levi found it endearing.

"You nervous?" he asked in a low voice, tugging at one of Eren's cuffs.

"Totally shitting myself."

"Good," he smiled. "Me too."

"They're _your_ parents."

"Which is how I know this is all a mistake."

"Want to run away together yet?" Eren teased, smiling slightly.

"It's tempting ... but no. We should do this."

"Okay," the taller teen nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"You're not, but I appreciate the lie."

Eren smiled nervously and allowed Levi to steer him towards the dining room. Levi had wanted to take Eren's hand in his own but he thought it might seem a little over-kill to his parents. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Eren."

Eren felt his cheeks go red at the introduction. He'd never met a boyfriends parents before and somehow he'd been expecting something a little more ... more? As it stood, Levi's mum and dad looked him up and down as though trying to guess his height and nothing else. Their expressions were close to boredom, looking as disinterested as a parent could be. He felt almost cheated by their lack of reaction as he took his seat next to Levi at the table. He cast a pained look in Levi's direction but the older teen gave him an encouraging nod.

"So, Eren, we've heard literally nothing about you," Levi's mum said with false cheeriness. "Tell us about yourself."

"Oh er ... Well I just started college and it's a little daunting. I'm learning to drive and me and my sister do Karate on the weekends."

Levi's dad frowned. "Only just started college? Surely you mean University?"

"Uh no ... College. I'm too young to go to Uni."

"Eren's only seventeen, Dad," Levi cut in.

If anything, that made his dad frown even more. "So how are you liking _college_ , Eren?"

"It's okay, a lot different from Secondary School. It takes some getting used to, but I think I manage alright."

"Have you had many boyfriends prior to Levi?" Mrs. Ackerman asked.

Eren worried his bottom lip, his leg jiggling a little under the table. He took a drink from his cup, hoping to steady his nerves a little. They were firing questions at him but it almost seemed to be rehearsed, as though they'd Googles the top ten worst questions to ask over dinner for your son's boyfriend.

"Not really," he managed to say, his throat feeling tight. Out of sight under the table, Levi rested a hand on his thigh and squeezed. "Levi's my first."

If they were surprised by his admission, they didn't show it.

"So you haven't tried these tricks on anyone else, then?" Mrs. Ackerman said after a brief pause, spearing a piece of carrot with her fork.

"Tricks?" Eren frowned. Levi's nails dug into his thigh. Suddenly, all of his appetite for the rather bland dinner, was evaporating quickly.

"Yes, tricks," his mum said. "To try and convince our son that he's gay."

"I'm ... I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't really cut it."

"She's right," Mr. Ackerman intoned in a deep voice. "Levi has been under a lot of pressure lately, what with looking at Universities and such. We understand that teenagers rebel in numerous ways hence the tattoo's and his ... lude behaviour. However, coming into our house and trying to convince us and him that he's gay is just ..." he sighed and shook his head.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi hissed. "He's barely been here twenty minutes and you're already being shit?"

"Levi, tone," his Dad glowered at him.

"Fuck my tone," Levi spat. "I wanted Eren to meet you two. As a courtesy. I, personally, couldn't give a shit what you think."

Eren clenched his hands into fists on his lap. He felt physically sick and like his insides were on fire. His head was thumping and all he could focus on were those horrible, horrible words. He could feel the blood thumping through his body. He had so badly wanted to make a good impression, to make it easier for him and Levi to see each other but how could he, when his parents had already made up their mind to hate him? It wouldn't matter if he was the Prince of England, he still wouldn't be good enough for Levi, because he was a guy.

He was dimly aware of Levi standing up at the table and berating his parents. He barely caught any of the words. He needed to get out, to get some fresh air, to just ... be anywhere that wasn't in that dining room.

"Levi," he muttered, not even sure if the older teen had heard him. He reached out blindly and grasped Levi's forearm. The motion stopped Levi mid-rant and he whirled his grey gaze down at Eren. He was so angry his eyes were a molten, smoky grey. Eren swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Don't. It's fine."

"No, Eren, it's not. They -"

"I'm aware," he cut in, softly. He stood up without meeting anyone's gaze. He must have looked mildly forbidding considering he was taller than everyone in the room. "I think it's best if I just go." He tossed his napkin onto the table and leveled his gaze as Levi curled his lips into a sneer at his parents. "I'll see you at school," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Levi's cheek.

He gave one last look to Levi's parents before turning and leaving the room. Out in the hallway, he quickly shoved his hat on his head and shrugged into his coat, dimly aware that the adrenaline coursing through him was waning fast. If he didn't leave now, he'd rush back into the room and grovel for all his was worth to prove that he was good enough Levi.

' _Nonsense_ ,' he thought. ' _No man would be good enough for Levi_.'

"Eren, wait."

He froze, his door on the doorknob. He spun around, unable to let himself relax. "I was sort of hoping you'd follow," he whispered. "I was about ready to explode."

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with them! I knew this would fucking happen!" his mouth twisted into an ugly expression. It broke Eren up inside, knowing there was nothing he could have done to make the evening go well.

Unless he grew a vagina.

"I think I'm just gonna head home," Eren sighed, "Hopefully there'll be some dinner left."

Levi's expression was hard to read, but Eren was sure he saw a glimmer of hurt in those eyes. It really didn't help that the food was still piping hot in the other room. It really had only been about twenty minutes since he'd sat down. He shook his head in disbelief. Hesitating, listening out for any approaching footsteps, Eren bent his head and pressed his lips to Levi's, the kiss melting away some of his pent-up energy.

"Call me later, okay? Let me know how things go."

"Sure," Levi grunted. "Text me when you're home?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the door slammed closed a little too hard, Levi stormed back into the dining room. "Right you arseholes, what the FUCK was all that about?!"

Eren sped walk up his road from the bus stop, trying to keep himself as warm as possible. If he kept moving quickly he wouldn't feel as angry when he got indoors. Kicking the front door shut, he was just unwinding his scarf when his mum called out from the kitchen. "Eren is that you?"

"Yeah it's me mum!"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, trying to dispel the jittery feeling thrumming at his nerves. He took out his phone and shot a text off to Levi, letting him know that he'd gotten home safe. He waited a few moments, but didn't get a reply. He told himself he shouldn't have been surprised, but it still irked him.

"Is there any food left for me?"

"Of course, I was just about to put the left overs in the fridge, but you can pop it in the microwave." Eren went ahead to the stove and heaped a plate with pasta and sauce. He shoved it in the microwave, slammed the door and punched in some numbers. It whirred to life. His mum turned away from where she was washing the dishes and draped the tea-towel over her arm. "Want to talk about why you're home so early?"

"If I'd stayed there a second longer, I'd have said something rude."

Carla frowned. "You haven't even been gone two hours, Eren, what happened?"

"For starters, they were on my case about never having a boyfriend before Levi."

"You're young."

"Then they started trying make excuses for why Levi has a few tattoo's and wears black all the time!"

"Okay."

"Then they started blaming stress and hormones and the fact that's basically an idiot who doesn't know that he prefers blokes!"

"Granted, teenagers experiment and rebel," Carla nodded. "However Parenting 101 is basically NOT telling your child not to do something, like who NOT to date. They're going to wind up wanting to do it more because you said 'no'."

Eren frowned just as the microwave dinged. "So you're saying this could just be hormones?" he asked, as he fished out his dinner and set it on the table.

"Whether it is or isn't, the parents don't get to decide any of it. If you end up liking women, then that's just how things will be. If it's men, so be it."

Eren sighed, "I wish Levi could have a mum like you. Seriously, it's like she doesn't even realise she birthed a human being. They're so detached from parenthood." He toyed with his dinner without really seeing it. All the anger had burnt out leaving him feeling like a husk, even the temptation of his mum's cooking couldn't persuade him otherwise. "It just sucks. I pushed Levi to have this whole meet the parents stuff, and now he's probably yelling at them right now."

Carla frowned disapprovingly.

"Trust me, mum, they deserved it. They outright said that I was trying to corrupt their son."

"Oh, nonsense!" She scoffed. "You couldn't corrupt a baby, and they're very impressionable little things."

Eren almost smiled at the joke.

He ate the rest of his meal in silence, listening as his mum washed the dishes and recounted parts of the latest show she was watching, the possibility of getting a new family car and maybe taking Eren for a spin in the old one beforehand, to get him used to driving a little more. His emotions calmed as they talked. Grisha came downstairs after a while, glasses perched on top of his head as he put the kettle on for some tea. Eren was just about to head into the lounge to flick through the TV channels, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hey Levi what's up?"

There was the sound of heavy breathing and ... was that wind? " _Hey kid, I was wondering if I could come over?_ "

"Um it's a little late. Why? What's wrong?"

" _My fucking parents kicked me out_."

"They WHAT?!"

He was dimly aware of both his parents turning to look at him from the doorway.

" _Well, we had a massive fight as soon as you left, and they said if I was willing to throw everything away for some tart, I was more than welcome to go after you_."

"And you just left? Just like that?"

" _No, I gave them an earful. Told them they were shit,_ " Levi paused, breathing hard. " _That you were great, and that me fucking dudes was not some rebellious phase. I told them that if anyone had corrupted me, it was them with their negligence and disinterest. Of course I was gonna do things how I wanted when I wanted, if they didn't show the least bit of interest. Honestly, it's a wonder they had me at all._ "

"Yeah ... I felt bad for thinking that."

" _Anyway, can I crash at yours? I'll give them a few days to stew, and then go back."_

"You're going back there?"

" _This is how shit goes. By Monday neither of them will be in the house and it'll be back to normal where we don't really see one another, unless briefly on the way to the bathroom_."

Eren rubbed a hand down his face. "This is a lot. Um ... Let me just ask, hold on a sec."

" _Kay. Try and make it quick, I'm freezing my bollocks off out here_."

Holding the phone against his chest, Eren turned to where his parents were both looking at him expectantly. "Hey ... er ... Would it be okay if Levi came over? His parents sort of ... chucked him out."

Carla's eyebrows shot up, and Grisha pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not exactly how Eren pictured introducing Levi to his parents. The more he'd ranted about his experience with Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, the more he realised he was dropping Levi in it. His parents could have easily said he was being bias, because he was Levi's boyfriend. So even if he was a rotten son to his parents, how would Eren know?

"Since it's a Friday night and you don't have school, yes he can come and stay," Grisha finally sighed. "Don't make this a habit though."

Eren shook his head, unable to contain his relieved smile. Turning away, he put the phone back to his ear. "Hey Levi?"

Gravel crunched. " _Yeah?"_

"My parents said you can come over." Why did he feel giddy when he said that? "Where about are you?"

" _Uh ... What's your house number again?_ "

"23."

" _I'm here now_."

There was a knock at the door. Eren hung up the phone and hurried over to answer it, annoyed with himself for practically skipping over to see his boyfriend. He hurried Levi inside out of the wind and slid the deadbolt into place. Levi rubbed some feeling back into his hands before unzipping his coat. His nose and cheeks were flushed with the cold and he was shaking a little.

Eren took the coat and scarf from him and hung them onto the coat rack by the door. He had the desperate urge to kiss Levi, but wasn't about to do that when his parents were lurking near the stairs.

"Christ it's cold!" Levi hissed, his shoulders hunched up as his eyes flickered over to Eren's parents. He felt a wave of nausea hit him in the gut.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go._

_THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED T-_

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Levi," Eren said with an awkward smile, his cheeks blushing a little. The warm hand he slid into Levi's was a firm, warm life-line he could cling to. He almost felt too exhausted to smile. "Levi, these are my parents, Carla and Grisha."

It was going to be a long weekend.

"Hello," he said, his voice catching. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A very, _VERY_ long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a little better with my updating, so I hope you guys like the drama! x


	13. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

The silence may have only lasted a moment, but to Levi it felt like it stretched on forever.

Carla was the first to break the silence. "Hello Levi, it's good to finally meet you."

He smiled tightly, not quite meeting her gaze. "I ... er ... don't mean to intrude like this."

"It's the weekend tomorrow, so it won't be an issue," she offered a smile, firmly letting him know that it would not become a habit for him to pop over at a moments notice. At least, not until she got to know him better.

"I appreciate you letting me stay," he said.

"Trouble at home, is it?" Grisha asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Levi swallowed thickly and inclined his head. "Yes, sir. Argument with my parents. I ... er ... didn't appreciate what they were saying about Eren. So I left."

"It would be best to call them before Monday," he said. "However, for the time being I suggest you just let them know that you're somewhere safe. No point in causing needless worry."

Levi clenched his jaw, but nodded. He didn't particularly care if his parents worried about him or not, but he wasn't about to argue with Eren's parents. Especially not when they were being so kind to let him stay. It was a good thing he had 'dressed up for dinner', as it were, so that he didn't look completely like the rebel goth that would lead their son astray.

It was the vibe he got from most people these days.

"So, Eren, since it's getting a bit late, you'll need to decide where you're sleeping and then we can arrange some bedding," Carla said, her eyes focusing back on her son.

The warmth, solid pillar that was Eren was a comforting presence that Levi was very grateful for in that moment. He hadn't realised just how out of his depth he'd felt, until he'd come face-to-face with Eren's dad. The weight of what had just happened, him ambushing in on his boyfriend's family time, could potentially leave a bad taste in people's mouths if something went awry.

He needed to be on his best behaviour.

Shit!

"We can just stay down here," Eren said with a shrug. "My rooms not exactly blessed with space so ..."

Levi waited, holding his breath to see how his parents would react to that suggestion.

Carla and Grisha exchanged a glance before nodding. "Okay," Carla smiled. "I'll fetch you a duvet and some extra pillows."

"Thanks mum."

Levi felt so awkward as he stood there, in the clothes he'd walked out on with nothing else packed. Grisha excused himself, saying that he had some work to do for Monday. Mikasa must have been at home, but she was probably up in her own room. Turning to face Eren, Levi kept his eyes fixed on the younger teens chest and groused, "I don't have any clothes with me."

Eren's eyes went wide and then an adoring smile spread over his lips. "That's okay, I'm sure my stuff will fit you just fine. Might be a little baggy, is that okay?"

"As long as I'm not tribbing over myself it should be fine."

"Okay, let's go and find you some stuff." Eren took the lead heading up the stairs to the first floor landing.

Levi kept his eyes fixed firmly on the stairs and putting one foot in front of the other. He didn't look up properly until he'd followed Eren into a small bedroom and the light flicked on. He blinked, adjusting, and looked around the room. The walls were blue with neat white shelves holding an assortment of fictional books and textbooks. There was a desk with some notebooks strewn across one side, with a closed laptop on the other. The bed was a little rumpled but the floor was clear and any knick knacks were hiding away on the bookshelf next to the wardrobe, mostly out of sight.

There was two band posters on the wall, but Levi couldn't remember having heard of them.

"So this is your room, huh?" he said, for lack of anything else to say.

' _Damn it, I really am shit at the small talk_ ,' he scolded himself.

It was then that he noticed it; Eren looked as though he was hunched over, his hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, and he kept shifting his legs as though he'd lost feeling in them. He looked ... Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous about Levi being in his room? True, it was the first time that Levi had been in there but ... Oh. So that was it?

Eren was nervous that Levi might think he was a nerd or a dweeb?

"Are you nervous, kid?" Levi asked, turning to Eren with an incredulous expression.

"I guess."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? It's just a bedroom. You've seen mine tons of times."

"Yeah and yours is all cool and rebellious and at the top of the house!" Eren shot back. "This," he swept his arm around the room, indicating the POP figures and ticket stubs from various comic book related movies on his noticeboard. "This is nerdy."

"I know," Levi said with a shrug. "I've known from day one that you were a bit of a nerd."

Eren frowned, worrying his bottom lip. "So ... none of this is a turn-off for you?"

"On the contrary," Levi purred, stepping closer to the tall teen so that he could hook his fingers into Eren's belt loops. "I think this room is turning me on a little _too_ much."

He rocked his hips against Eren's and, even though neither of them were hard, he gasped and gripped Levi's shoulders to keep himself upright.

"You're a bastard," he grumbled into Levi's ear.

The goth merely chuckled, his voice low and gravelly and dear GOD why did that make Eren's insides flip about?

Levi smirked and ruffled Eren's hair, secretly delighting in the way the kid blushed and jostled his shoulder.

Eren crouched down and rummaged around in some drawers, pulling out long, comfy looking pyjama bottoms and a fleecey shirt for Levi to wear. "These should be okay for you," Eren said, "We can figure out other clothes tomorrow."

Levi took the clothes and was about to change into them when he paused, his hands on the hem of his shirt. "What about a toothbrush?" he questioned, more to himself than to Eren.

"Er ... I don't think we have any spares at the moment but ... um ... You could use mine?"

Levi let the words sink into his brain. How absurd was it that he found sex easy to do, almost effortless, yet sharing a toothbrush with his only-just-boyfriend was intimate?

"Uh ... sure, yeah. Thanks," he muttered stiffly, taking the offered clothes and stalking out towards the bathroom across the landing.

Once he'd locked himself in, he dumped the pile of clothes on the toilet seat and braced himself over the sink. He took deep breaths, grinding his teeth together. He was about to sleep over at Eren's house. With his PARENTS at home! He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this, except for when he was a kid and it was a group-birthday sleepover.

It wasn't even like he was anticipating sex, but this was foreign territory to him; he didn't know what land-mines lay in wait for him. He felt sure that he was going to do something to fuck everything up.

"Just change," he murmured to himself. "Worry about the sodding toothbrush later. Just change and calm down."

Focusing his attention on undoing his buttons, he willed his nerves to calm the fuck down. He folded everything neatly and slid into the clothes Eren had given him; they were soft and smelled fresh and clean. The trousers were a little too big, but he didn't care the the legs bunched up at his ankles, or that he had to tie the waist more than necessary. The baggy top wasn't so bad, the sleeves were only a little too long over his hands, but it wasn't as though anyone else was going to see him this way.

Gripping his clothes under one arm, he let himself out of the bathroom.

Eren was sat at his desk, already changed into his own sleep attire. On the bed there was a duvet folded up with two pillows stacked on top. Upon hearing the door close, Eren spun in his chair and grinned nervously up at Levi. "Mum brought this in while you were changing," he gestured to the pile on his bed. "Everyone else has gone to bed, so we're free to ... you know ... Go downstairs?"

It really shouldn't be endearing, how nervous the kid got around him.

"Why downstairs?"

"I just figured it'd be awkward," Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "We'd either have to share my single bed or, you know, you'd have to camp out on the floor ... So yeah. Are you okay with staying downstairs?"

"Sure, do you need me to grab anything?"

"As many pillows as possible!"

Levi rolled his eyes, but did as advised as Eren grabbed the heaving pile from his bed and shuffled blindly towards the door. Levi followed, watching in amusement as the tall teen navigated the stairs at an awkward, sideways angle.

Levi followed Eren into the main lounge; it was painted a cream colour with slate and blue accents and a plush, grey sofa that looked ever so inviting. Eren pushed the coffee table to one side and started building a nest with the duvets, blankets and pillows he'd acquired. Levi dumped the pillows he was holding at the furthest end from the TV before perching on the arm of the sofa, watching impassively as Eren fluttered around like an agitated bird.

"Do you want some drinks and snacks?"

Cocking an eyebrow he asked, "What for?"

"Well ... I thought we could watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"I ... Was going to let you pick," Eren bit his lip sheepishly. "I'll grab us some stuff from the kitchen. DVD's are over there," he pointed at a large bookshelf with stacks of DVD's crammed into it, before hurrying towards the kitchen.

Levi watched him go, bemused, before sliding over to the bookcase and scanning the DVD's available. The stirring of nerves in his belly was becoming harder to ignore as he slowly picked a few movies. He swallowed upon hearing Eren's return.

"Found any you like?"

"A few. Narrowed it down to three. You can help me if you like."

They looked at each other for a moment. Eren suddenly burst out laughing, struggling to set the drinks and snacks onto the coffee table in time. "Fuck, I don't know why I'm so nervous!"

"Well I know why I am," Levi groused.

Eren's expression softened. He crossed over the nest of blankets and gently took Levi's hand in his own. "I know this is all new to you. We don't even have to cuddle of anything," he teased. "I'll even put a pillow between us if it makes you feel better."

Levi glared up at him. In truthfulness, he was tempted just to sleep on the sofa and let Eren have the floor, but that would be admitting defeat. "Nah I'm cool with sharing the floor with you," he shrugged dismissively. He tensed up when Eren stepped closer, the aroma flooding Levi's senses so that he took a deep breath of air. His throat ran dry. "So ... uh ... you gonna pick a movie or what?"

He took a step back from Eren, grabbed his drink and took a big gulp of it.

He could feel the weight of Eren's gaze but he ignored it.

Eventually, he heard the whirs of the DVD player accepting a disc and the TV flickered to life.

Settling back against the base of the sofa and pillows, Levi tugged open a few bags of chocolates and started eating them just to keep his hands occupied. Eren didn't try to say or do anything as the movie played. Occasionally their hands would brush when they reached into a bag of sweets at the same time, but other than that they kept to themselves. The awkwardness had slowly faded about halfway into the movie. Whenever either one of them shifted, they seemed to get even closer together among the pillows.

Feeling more in control of himself, Levi reached out a hand over the covers and slowly slid it over Eren's thigh, stroking the strong muscle he felt beneath those loose bottoms. Eren's breath hitched and his legs may have shifted a little wider, but otherwise he didn't react. He continued stroking along Eren's thigh, a little harder, and smirking when he felt something long twitch against his palm.

Eren tried to remain focused on the TV.

Levi, however, couldn't give a shit about it. He was too busy enjoying just how much he could make the younger teen squirm as he slid his hand below the waistband of the trousers and teased his fingertips along Eren's cock. It twitched over and over, the telltale sign of precum already slicking his hand as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Eren.

The teen gasped out, his body tensing.

Levi slowly starting to stroke, up and down, feeling the hot dick throb in his palm. Eren's breathing grew a little heavier, so Levi decided to up his game. He tugged Eren's bottoms down, slapped his hand over the teen's mouth and started to vigorously pump his dick whilst leaning over him. Eren's eyes were wide, his chest heaving as Levi smirked and bit a trail down his neck.

"You like that Eren?" he hissed in the teen's ear. Eren moaned against his hand. "Shh, shh, shh. You have to be quiet when you come for me," he purred. "Don't wanna wake your parents up, do you?"

Eren shook his head.

"There's a good boy."

Eren's eyes rolled back in his head, his muscles tense as he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Levi's own dick was hard and begging for attention, but there was no way he was letting go of Eren, not now, not when he looked so wrecked already. In a perfect world, he'd be sliding down onto Eren's dick and riding him whilst clutching onto the sofa.

"You want my mouth on your dick Eren?" he growled.

Eren nodded, a strangled moan muffled by Levi's hand.

Hand still firmly in place, Levi bent down so that he could take Eren's dick in his mouth. The sharp, heady tang mingled with salt on his tongue, but he took Eren down deep, making full use of his teasing tongue. The kid squirmed and splayed his thighs further apart, even thrusting into Levi's throat as he bobbed his head in Eren's lap. He sucked on Eren's head, teasing the slit with his tongue, before deep-throating him again. Over and over, he went, his own cock crying out for release.

"Mhmhmmm!"

The muffled warning came too late as a thick jet of salty cum rushed down his throat. He tried not to gag too much, clenching his eyes shut at the sensation. That was the one thing he hated about blowjobs; the ending. Whilst Eren flopped back, limbless, against the sofa, Levi grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and spat into it. Eren was too spent to pay him any attention.

"Holy shit ..." Eren gasped, running a hand down over his mouth, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Just when I think it couldn't get any better ..."

"You wait till we actually have sex, kid," Levi smirked, crawling back over the duvet to where Eren was slumped.

"I'd love to say 'I can't wait' but ... I'm not um ..."

"Relax," Levi shushed him. "I know you're not ready. A great blowjob isn't about to change your mind on that."

Eren have him a sheepish look, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Levi tried to offer what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He'd never been good at those.

Eren bit his lip awkwardly. "I ... think I'm gonna go and freshen up a little."

Levi didn't miss the way he swiped the scrunched up tissue from the coffee table. He watched the tall teen drag himself up the stairs, all the feeling seemingly gone from his legs. As the credits of the movie rolled up, Levi gingerly touched his own, softening dick and contemplated just how much had happened in the last few weeks. Damnit, if he wasn't going and getting feelings for that damned brat!

Running his hands down his face he let out a small moan. He was doomed, he just knew it!

Flushing the toilet, Eren quickly washed his hands and glanced at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were no longer red and his hair was messy but that wasn't a huge issue. There was a faint nail mark on his cheek where Levi had clamped his mouth shut.

He really hoped no one else had heard his muffled moans as he came.

He'd never be able to live that down.

As he crossed the landing to head back downstairs, his dad called him in from the master bedroom. He cracked the door open a little and saw that his dad was still awake, reading with the bedside lamp on. His mum was asleep beside him.

"Yes, dad?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Are you boys comfortable downstairs?"

Eren tried to detect an accusation in his dad's tone but wasn't able to find any. "Er ... yeah we're fine. Just finished watching a movie."

"Good." He adjusted his glasses that had slid a little down his nose. "I just wanted to let you know that your mum and I had a talk. We decided that Levi is welcome here whenever he needs it."

Eren felt his heart twist in his chest. "R-really? But you barely know anything about him."

"We'll interrogate him another time," Grisha smiled, indicating that he was, at least, partially joking. "For now, though, Levi is welcome to stay here over the weekend. As long as his being here doesn't get in the way of your studies, and your grades don't slip, he's welcome."

He really didn't know what to say to that. "Th-thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me."

"Try not to make a big deal of it," Grisha said. "Levi seems like he might take it the wrong way."

Eren snorted, "Trust me, I don't doubt that. Either way, I'm sure he does appreciate you letting him stay."

"Well, I won't keep you. Go and get some rest, Eren."

"Okay. Goodnight dad."

"Sleep tight."

Eren traipsed back downstairs, his dads words ringing in his ears. He found Levi lounging back against the sofa, idly flicking through the late night TV shows. The volume was so low it might as well have been muted. "Hey," he murmured, keeping his voice low.

"Hmmm," Levi grumbled.

"You tired?"

"Not sure."

"You found anything to watch?"

Levi shook his head and handed the remote to Eren, rubbing his eyes and hunching forward over his knees. He clawed a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh. Eren watched, but made no move to say anything or offer comfort. He was too busy tracing the lines of Levi's tattoo's through the gloom. Reaching out a hand he tentatively touched the sharp, black lines that curved over Levi's shoulder. The older boy flinched, looking back at Eren through his black hair.

"You ever gonna show me these?" Eren asked gently.

"Maybe," Levi murmured. "Best left for another day, though. They need a touch-up."

"Okay." He wasn't about to push things, not now. "You look tired. Come here."

Levi hesitated, watching as Eren reclined back against the bottom of the sofa, his hair still messy and the blankets thrown over his long legs. He cocked an arm on top of the pillows and motioned for Levi to come closer. Like a stray dog meeting a new human for the first time, Levi edged across the blankets, slipped underneath them, and allowed Eren to guide him back so that he was lying against his chest.

He felt rigid, sitting there against Eren's chest whilst his brain had a meltdown.

What did he do with his hands?

Did he hold Erens, or just leave them in his lap?

Did he put his head on Eren's shoulder or leave it upright despite how AWKWARD and uncomfortable that was?

Fingers threaded through his hair, making him jerk sideways. Eren chuckled softly before curling his arm around Levi's shoulders and pulling him closer. "You're allowed to enjoy this, you know," he said.

Levi huffed.

"You can relax, I'm not going anywhere. Just gonna sit here and watch some reruns."

Levi felt so small and insignificant in that moment. He still couldn't see what Eren saw in him, but all of a sudden he was allowing himself to be vulnerable with this brat he'd barely known for five months! So why did being so close to Eren make him feel like he could finally relax? As though he'd been vibrating through college on caffeine and nicotine and only now was able to remain calm and still?

He didn't deserve this.

What was worse, Eren thought that he did deserve this.

The thought was terrifying.

Grabbing a fistful of Eren's shirt, Levi let himself sink into the pillows and the younger teens embrace, forcing himself to stay awake as long as possible just so he could soak up all the comfort he could before finally falling asleep.

Despite the weekend getting off to a rocky start, having Levi in his house seemed so easy. Almost like they'd been doing it for years already without even realising. Eren was even surprised at how polite the goth was to his parents; whether it was asking for a drink or if he could help set the table for dinner, to offering to do some of the washing. When he asked Levi about it, the older teen simply said not only did he need to make a good impression, for Eren's sake, but also that he didn't like feeling as though he were sponging off of Eren's family.

That had earned himself a rather aggressive snogging session with Eren, rutting around on the single bed until Carla had poked her head in and calmly reminded Eren that he needed to keep the door open during the day, her cheeks flaming red at having caught them red-handed.

As soon as she'd disappeared, they'd both burst out laughing.

Saturday afternoon they went out to the shopping center to meet up with some friends to wonder around. It amused Eren that some of his friends were still wary of Levi. It was during this little excursion that Eren realised Levi preferred to keep his hands in his pockets and his head bowed to the floor. It hadn't bothered him until that moment to realise that PDA didn't seem like a priority in the goth's mind.

Was this another hang-up from only having flings?

For some reason, this really niggled at Eren's mind until later the evening, when they were holed up in Eren's room doing homework that he decided he needed to say something.

"Why don't you like holding my hand?" he blurted out when the silence became stifling.

Levi looked up from where he'd been lounging in the bed, a book held up over his face. He frowned and set the book on his stomach. "Sorry?"

Eren tapped the textbook he had splayed on his desk, feeling foolish for even opening his mouth. "Um ... just earlier I noticed ... you don't really do that sort of thing."

"I see," Levi said slowly. "And this is an issue for you ...?"

"No! I mean ... I don't really know. It never crossed my mind until today."

Levi rolled onto his side, discarding his chemistry homework and propped his head up on his elbow. "So it does bother you."

Eren frowned at the book before him. He raked a hand through his hair before tossing his pen down and hunching his shoulders. "I guess, on some level, yeah. I guess I just saw a bunch of couples walking around, holding hands and kissing and stuff and realised that we don't do any of it."

"We've not really explored being out in public together," Levi countered. "We've only officially been boyfriends for about ... three and a half weeks now."

Eren looked up at him. "So, you're saying that we might get to that point? Holding hands and such?"

Levi shrugged a shoulder, "Probably."

He really didn't know if Levi's nonchalance was encouraging or not.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I don't mean to drag this shit up. It just popped into my head and wouldn't go away."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's not possible!" Levi stated, his black eyebrows furrowing. "I just haven't been in the position where it mattered."

"I get that."

Levi hated seeing the crushed look on Eren's face. He don't know when he started giving a shit what mood the younger teen was in, but it bothered him greatly when the little shit wasn't goading him or rambling or grinning like a maniac. This sullen, hunched over Eren was the worst mood Levi had experienced from his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_.

It still felt weird to him.

Standing up, Levi crossed over and sat up on Eren's desk, kicking the swivel chair so that the brat was facing him. Eren stared up at him, the surprised in his eyes the only flicker of life in him. Taking one of the soft hands in his own, Levi threaded their fingers together. It felt a little awkward but not entirely uncomfortable. He stared at their entwined hands, fascinated with how his black nails contrasted with his and Eren's skin, and how Eren's larger palms could easily encompass his own.

A thrill shot through his chest and it made him squirm.

"There," he smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies he felt. "Not all our firsts are gonna be about sex, kid. All this intimacy stuff -it's all brand new to me too."

"Is it bad that I'm relieved about that?"

Levi chuckled, "No, I'd probably feel the same."

Eren leaned up in his chair and stole a chaste kiss, grinning at Levi's dumbstruck expression.

"You sneaky shit!"

"Hey, I learned from the best."

Levi smirked. "Shut it, you," he kicked the chair again, sending Eren spinning in a slow circle. "Otherwise no fun and games tonight when the lights go out."

Eren's jaw dropped before he spluttered, "You're an evil git!"

"You love it!" Levi smirked, flopping down back onto the bed and resuming his chemistry assignment from where he'd left off.

Eren just stared at the goth for a moment longer; Levi, all in black and grey, sprawled out on his childhood bed with his Captain America bedsheets reading a chemistry textbook and fiddling with his tongue piercing. A quiver ran through, settling warm and fuzzy in the pit of his stomach. With a dazed smile, he turned back to his desk to finish off his homework.

Sunday bloomed with the feeling of a lazy day.

Eren woke up with Levi tucked into his side, an arm and leg curled around Eren and his head tucked up against Eren's shoulder. It was the most relaxed and uninhibited he'd ever seen the older teen. There was no kohl eyeliner and his black hair was messy and sticking up in all directions. He looked as peaceful as Eren had ever seen him, and it made his heart skip a beat.

He'd gently nudged Levi awake and, after a while of enjoying one another's soft touches, they heard movement from upstairs and decided to pack the duvets and pillows up and get ready for the day.

In another set of Eren's borrowed clothes, Levi went to his karate club and was gone for about two hours.

In that time, Eren and Mikasa played some video games in her room. She'd kept her distance for the most part whilst Levi was around but she had been civil when they'd spoken to one another. Eren had only managed to tell her why Levi was kicked out as they'd mounted the stairs to play games. Initially, she'd given the impression that someone of Levi's caliber was bound to get that sort of treatment, however when Eren told her of the argument he'd endured at Levi's 'family dinner', she'd frowned heavily in disgust.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a moody bastard a lot of the time," she shrugged. "But for his parents to think that sort of shit after the last few years? That's a pretty messed up home-life he has to go back to every day."

"I don't even blame him for not having serious relationships till now," Eren bit his lip. "Not when that's the bullshit they'd have to deal with."

"Let's be glad mum and dad seems to like him. So far," Mikasa added.

"It wasn't exactly how I wanted them to meet."

"Yeah well, for better or for worse, it's taken some of the pressure off."

"I still want them to actually _like_ him, Mika."

"These things take time Eren," she shrugged. "What can you do? Just have to take it a day at a time."

"That's it! I give up!" Eren growled ten minutes later after having just lost another round to his sister. "I'm convinced you're cheating at this game. Always have."

"Just because your hand-eye-coordination is crap, doesn't mean mine is!"

Eren grinned and rolled his eyes. Downstairs there was a knock at the door. "That must be Levi," Eren said, setting his controller down and bounding out the door. He took the stairs two at a time and grinned as he opened the door to Levi. The goth had no make-up on and his piercings had been taken out for training. He looked a little flushed but otherwise unbothered.

"Hey," Eren grinned, shutting the door to the cold air.

"Miss me?" Levi quipped.

"Always."

They smiled at one another as Levi stripped out of his coat and scarf. "Is food ready? I'm knackered and starving! A terminal combination."

Eren rolled his eyes and swatted Levi's shoulder. "You're a dickhead. Mum said it should be ready by four, so we can just laze about for a bit."

Wrinkling his nose, Levi ran a hand through his hair. "I may need to take a shower to be honest. You don't mind lending me a towel do you?"

Eren shook his head, feeling a little disappointed that he couldn't have Levi all to himself. "Sure I'll grab you one and some clean clothes."

Stepping out of the shower, Levi felt the dull ache in his muscles relax a little more. Training had been intense and he needed to burn through some of his agitated energy from the past few days. He hadn't spent any time on his phone just in case his parents called or text, not that he expected them too, but it also meant he missed out on messages from his friends. He'd have to tell them what happened when he went in on Monday.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry himself off, he wiped an arc across the mirror and pulled a face at his reflection. Flushed from the hot shower and his wet, black hair spiked up all over the place, he really was no one's first choice for a friend, let alone a boyfriend. The tattoo's down his back and on his left arm confirmed that. He was trying so hard to make a good impression with Eren's family and it was getting under his skin a little. Getting on speaking terms with the sister had been a chore to start with.

He hadn't really spoken much to either, except for the odd time he asked Eren's mum -Carla, was it? -where something was or if he could have a drink.

He had a sinking feeling that the dinner this afternoon was going to be a get-to-know-you sort of deal, and he was shitting himself thinking about it. There were a lot of things he didn't tell people, things that only Farlan and Issy knew. He hadn't even gotten to that point with Eren yet. He was trying to put himself out there, he really was, but whenever he opened his mouth, or thought about physically breaking down his walls, something made him freeze.

He sighed and combed his hair out of his eyes.

He didn't want to get used to holding Eren's hand and then, one day, not being able to do that sort of thing anymore. He'd given-in and cuddled with the brat in the blanket pile the last two nights, and he knew that as soon as he was back in his own bed, he'd miss it. He didn't like missing things. It left him feeling restless and agitated, which often came about in the body of insults and hostility.

Maybe Isabel wasn't the only one with abandonment issues?

Grimacing one last time at his reflection, he rinsed his mouth and changed into more of Eren's clothes. They hung off him but he wasn't too fussed about that. He was more knotted up about spending quality time with Eren's entire family. Taking deep breaths, he located a hairdryer under the sink and quickly blitzed his hair until it was feather-soft and shiny. He slotted the metal bar back into his earlobe and the other piercings where they belonged.

At least he looked somewhat presentable.

With one last look at his reflection, Levi left the bathroom and went downstairs just as Carla called out, "DINNER'S READY!"

So far, dinner had been going well. Levi was glad he wasn't a picky eater as Carla had prepared a variety of Indian inspired dishes. He was a little surprised, Sunday roast's were the norm at his house, however Carla had married a man who detested roast dinners. Not that anyone was complaining! The conversation was flowing fairly easily as well. Levi didn't feel any spotlights on his own head until he went to help himself to his second portion of food.

"So, Levi, what subjects are you studying at college?"

Ah, at least it was an easy question, nothing too daunting.

"I'm studying chemistry, biology and maths and do some extra-curricular in the music department," Levi said. "My friends and I have a band and we use the school's studio to record our sets."

"That's a unique combination," Grisha said with a faint smile. "What do you plan to go into once you graduate?"

"I plan on going to a Uni where I can study forensic sciences," Levi stated as calmly as possible. Was it getting warm in here? He felt Eren's eyes burning into his skull. "Eventually, I'd like to get a job with the Met Police, analysing crime scenes and things like that."

It had been a long time since he'd told his little fantasy out loud to someone.

"Have you been looking into any placements in the medical field? There are surely many jobs in both, and you'd be doubly likely to get the job if you had some previous placement training."

Levi nodded, "The universities tend to have summer placements and a lot of the courses involve hands-on experience."

"I can only imagine what those placements are like," Grisha said wistfully. "If you ever want to have more hands-on experience, let me know. We have a lab that runs various blood tests to detect abnormalities. Very basic sort of stuff, however if you'd like, I could put in a word for you to have a week placement in the summer?"

Mikasa and Eren's mouths dropped.

Carla chuckled, "That's a wonderful idea. Imagine how much better it'd look on your application when you tell them you've already assisted in a lab. It was so easy for us, getting experience for any old job. No matter what it was, it counted towards the next one. But now ..." she sighed and shook her head.

"Oh it's awful now!" Mikasa chimed in. "You need fifteen years experience to get an unpaid internship gig. And it won't even be in the field you're interested in."

"And that's before you've even sat through A-levels," Levi agreed. "Nowadays, they seem to want you to have worked in an identical role to the one you're applying to, for at least a few years to show you're dedicated. It's a bit sh -uh -rubbish, to be honest."

Carla and Grisha exchanged a look with the twitch of a smile.

Levi swallowed thickly. His skin felt too hot.

"So when do you plan on going home, Levi?" Carla asked gently, trying not to sound as though she wanted the dark-haired teen to leave. "Not that we don't like having you here, but aren't your parents worried about you?"

Levi shrugged. "I honestly wouldn't know, Mrs. Jaeger."

"Carla."

"C-Carla," he amended. "I was planning on going back tomorrow after school. They both work late shifts a lot, so I probably won't see them."

Eren's parents looked as though they wanted to say something, but Eren thankfully cut across preemptively.

"Can you help me prep for a Chemistry quiz?"

"Sure," Levi felt his shoulders relax. "When is it?"

"Thursday, I think. Mr. Smith is making sure we're not asleep in his lessons."

Levi smirked. "Ah, Ol' Eyebrows. Sure, I'll help you revise. He's lucky I enjoy his classes at all, the way he barks orders like a Sergeant."

"He was in the army, once, wasn't he?" Mikasa frowned. "I'm sure there's a photo in his office of him decked out in his uniform."

"Do you do well in your classes, Levi?" Grisha asked.

"Yes, I'm at the top of most of them."

"Ah, excellent. Well maybe having you around more often will rub off on these two layabouts."

"Hey!"

"Oi! Dad you can't say that!"

"Yes I can, considering how last-minute you two can be with your homework." Grisha grinned at his kids before turning back to Levi. "Seriously, though, I'm not than happy for you to come by. Just let us know beforehand."

Levi nodded.

"Keep in mind what I said about the summer placement. I think it'll help."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind."

"Grisha, please."

"Thank you, Grisha."

"Okay!" Carla stood up and started stacking the empty plates. "Who's for cheesecake?"

Everyone was in bed by 11pm. Eren and Levi were camped out on the floor of his bedroom, their nest of blankets brought up from downstairs. It would be less hassle for everyone, namely Carla, first thing in the morning. They were lying on their sides, talking in hushed voices, their legs brushing whenever they shifted in the blankets.

"So you think your dad likes me?" Levi asked in a monotone whisper, his frown the only indication that he was nervous about the impression he'd left over the weekend.

"My dad said you can call him by his first name," Eren beamed. "That's a win in my books."

Levi felt so relieved. He didn't let it show, but the lightness he felt was almost overwhelming. "So, your parents like me? Weird."

"As much as I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, I'm glad that it did. Getting it out the way and all that."

"Mhm," he cocked an eyebrow at Eren. "Don't try and pull that shit on me, kid. You were shitting bricks as much as me."

"Well it's fine now!" Eren hissed, barely able to contain his grin. "They like you! So does Mika, pretty much."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"You know who else likes you?"

"Who?"

"Me."

"Eurgh you're gross."

"How is it gross that I like my boyfriend, hm?" Eren teased, poking Levi in the side.

The older teen squirmed, still pulling a mildly disgusted face. "If you're not careful, I'm gonna catch _feelings_ off you."

"Oh, so you don't have feelings already?" Eren pouted, leaning closer. "What about if I do this?" He pressed a lingering kiss to Levi's jaw.

He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No? How about this?" He pressed a chaste kiss to Levi's mouth.

"Sorry kid," the goth smirked.

Eren accepted the challenge. "This?" He bit on Levi's bottom lip, sucking it gently.

Levi almost moaned, but caught himself just in time. "Look who's being brave."

"Maybe I'll be braver ... if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like me?"

"Mmmmmm I don't know about that," Levi smirked even wider. "You're not that persuasive."

Eren leaned over and pressed himself against the older teen, his heart doing somersaults as he ran his fingers up Levi's thigh and scratched his nails along the bulge in the borrowed bottoms.

"Maybe I'm liking you a bit more," Levi ground out through clenched teeth. He could feel his dick twitching as wanted to drag the kid closer, feel his hot body pressing against his own. "I'd like you more if you were a good boy and kissed me."

"Are you begging me?" Eren asked, incredulously.

Levi scoffed. "Don't be a prat. I like you, okay? I fucking like you a lot you maddening little shit."

"Ooooh lots of swearing in there. Not sure if that counts."

"Ah! Just shut up and kiss me, you tease!"

Eren laughed as Levi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a smoldering kiss. They slotted together amidst the blanket, Levi's hand knotting through his hair as they devoured one another, rutting and writhing until the early hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that updates are taking so long between chapters. I have so many costume commissions and comic-con to prep for that it barely leaves any time to myself.  
> I hope this 7K update was worth it :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I promise to post this fic up LAST month, but things have been super busy! Thanks for being patient!
> 
> Okay to get some of the basic stuff out of the way ...
> 
> 1\. Yes, this is set in London, England, where it's also good to note that the age of consent is 16, not 18 like in the states. Therefore any sexual activity is NOT rape (unless consent isn't given in which case ALWAYS).
> 
> 2\. This is a college-fic, which translates to High School fic in America.
> 
> 3\. Yes, Levi is a bit of a douche.
> 
> Hope you liked this opening chapter! x


End file.
